Life's A Journey
by dustytiger
Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again? Longfic  40 parts   epilgoue  Now complete.  PS this is a daddy reid fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 1 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Wow it's finally here. A new longfic! With Prentiss and Reid as the stars... er.. kinda. This isn't my usual happy-go-lucky fluff fic, but I promise it has a happy ending. There is drama and sweet moments but it's romance light lol... I'll let you figure out where I'm going... enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"One more big push should do it, Nicole," the doctor encouraged in French.<p>

Emily Prentiss, who was still hiding in France using the name Nicole Roy, was exhausted. She had been in labour for fifteen hours, and hard labour for three now. She was glad she wasn't alone but was still shocked that Jennifer Jareau had been able to fly across the Atlantic to be by her side. She had told everyone at home it was unexpected business trip. Prentiss was glad she didn't have to this alone. She pushed again, and then heard her baby make its first sound. She was relieved to hear the healthy screams of life.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked the nurse, who was also speaking in French.

"No," Prentiss whispered, shaking her head, tears forming.

The nurse turned around and began to clean the baby carefully. Prentiss watched, worried that the abrasive French nurse might do something wrong. She was so much more gentle now than she was moments before. Prentiss watched as the nurse put a tiny diaper on the baby, and then swaddled her in a pink blanket. The women made eye contact, and Prentiss looked away, letting a small sob escape. As much as she wanted to spend time with her daughter, she knew that she would only have to let her go. She felt her friend squeeze her hand which helped to ground her a little.

"Em- Nicole," JJ whispered. "You have a healthy, beautiful, daughter. Don't you want to tell her happy birthday?"

"I – I can't I'm afraid if I hold her for too long I won't be able to let her go. This isn't a life for a child I knew that when I decided to keep her but now she's here and you're here to bring her…" she trailed off waiting for the doctor and nurse to be out of earshot.

JJ watched the door close, and was glad she no longer had to pretend she was someone she wasn't. "Home, to her father, where you will eventually join them."

"Are you sure he'll get her?"

"Positive, I have it all set up. He's going to see this little lady, fall in love with her and I'll be sure he gets to keep her."

"W- what if he doesn't?" asked Prentiss. "What if she grows up thinking her mother didn't want her?"

"She won't grow up like that. You'll get to come back into her life I know he'll want to keep her once he holds her. If he doesn't get her, then I promise she'll come back here, but we both know right now she's safer with him."

"I know you will. But is he really ready for this? If we were doing this together I would be encouraging him, but it's hard to be a single parent."

"I know it is, but I know he's smart and he'll do what it takes. He doesn't like cats, and I'm pretty sure Sergio hates him and he still took in your cat for you. He's doing better with kids lately, you know that, you've seen it."

"I know, but how are you so sure this is going to work?"

"We both know when someone comes to surrender this baby and he gets her in his arms he'll want to keep her."

"I don't want to give her up. I know I have to but, JJ this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I feel like I'll never see her again."

"I don't want this to go the way it's going either, but it's temporary, I promise. I'll keep you updated so you'll know everything you need to when it's time for you to come home."

"All right, but I still don't think I can hold her and then give her back."

"As long as you're sure Emily, this is a moment you can't get back."

Prentiss nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sure. I know the safest place for her is not with me, as much as it hurts. If I hold her and start to bond with her I'm going to change my mind. That isn't safe right now. I hope she'll understand one day that I did all of this for her."

"She will, you'll make her see."

JJ hugged her friend, who finally let herself really cry over what was happening. As much as she knew that being in the US was what was safest for her daughter it didn't make it easier to give her up. Prentiss had waited a long time to be a mother. The fetus should not have survived the stabbing and somehow did, now she was letting her child go. Even though it was for a better life, a chance at a real childhood, it didn't make her feel better. She didn't want to miss any part of the tiny person's life, and at that moment she didn't know how much of it she was going to have to miss because of Ian Doyle. She watched as the doctors and nurses brought her back, still declining to hold the newborn. As much as she wanted the fleeting moment with her daughter she knew it was best for them both if she let her go.

Prentiss fell asleep her mind filled with thoughts about what she had to do. She dreamed about being keeping the baby, but the dream soon turned to a nightmare when Ian Doyle came and stole the baby away from her. She woke up, startled then looked in the corner. The newborn was in the room, swaddled in her bassinette. She stood up slowly and walked over to the sleeping baby. She looked down at her, glad to have a few minutes alone with her daughter. She still didn't pick the baby up knowing she would never let go once she did.

"I love you, angel," she whispered. "More than you'll ever know. I promised when I found out about you that I would keep you safe. Aunt JJ is going to take you to meet your father, and I promise one day I'll be able to be your mom."

The baby's eyes popped open, and Prentiss ran her hand along the newborn's tiny cheek. She knew she had made the right choice, even if it wasn't easy. Tears started to fall down her cheeks because she knew the soon her daughter would be in another country, safe with her father, but still too far away for her to touch. She had no idea when she would next get to see the baby, and that was what hurt the most. She took the time to cherish the small moment they could share. She wanted to remember everything about her daughter.

End Part 1  
>Notes: See what I mean. I'm sure you know what this means a certain someone is a single papa, how will he do? You'll see! Oh and that's right this is forty parts! That's over a solid month of daily updates! YAY!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 2 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: So every few parts there's going to be letters, this one is written by Prentiss, many will be written by JJ updating Prentiss about the baby, and some will also be written by Reid, and are in italics. This is another part focusing on Prentiss. I was originally going to surprise everyone with who the papa was but I changed my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss had just been released from the hospital. JJ was holding the baby as they left. She still hadn't been able to hold the newborn, despite all the efforts of the doctors and nurses. She knew herself well enough to know what would happen if she held the newborn. She would talk to the baby, change her, and even feed her, all without picking her up or holding her. As they walked passed the gift shop a plushie caught her eye. She went inside and bought the blue bunny toy, she wanted her daughter to have something from her to go home with.<p>

"Jayje, can you make sure she gets this?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure. Emily you can still change your mind," JJ assured her.

"You know I can't. Just make sure he gets her, all right? I don't want her being raised by strangers."

"I promise I will. At least give her a name before I leave."

"I can't, I know what I want to name her but again if I do that she'll be mine and won't let her go. She needs to be safe, and she isn't safe her with me with Doyle still somewhere looking for me."

"We'll find him."

"Until then, this is how it has to be." Prentiss was holding back her emotions. "I love her enough to do what's best for her. I never thought it would happen this way. Maybe if I had told everyone the truth from the start..."

"That's not going to change what happened. You're alive, this little angel is healthy. It's not how you expected it to be, but it could be worse."

"I know, I do… I just- wish it could be another way."

"I want to make that happen for you, but this is the best I can do right now. Are you going to say goodbye to her?"

"I did, earlier. Take good care of her?"

"I'll treat her like she's mine. Good luck, Emily. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, but how long can he run for?"

"Exactly."

The two women hugged tightly before JJ made her way to her rental car. She strapped the baby into the carseat she'd bought carefully. She noticed her friend still sitting in her own car as she drove out of the parking lot. Prentiss took a few more minutes to compose herself before she drove to the condo where she was living. When she got there she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her desk and began to write. She had been writing to the baby since she found out it had survived the attack, and hoped that one day she would be able to show her daughter all the letters she had written. This was the hardest letter she had had to write her.

_I just had to watch you leave with your Aunt JJ. I know that you are going to be safest with your dad, but it still broke my heart to let you go. I have felt you grow and hoped that I would be able to watch you grow up and never miss anything. I always wanted to be a hands on mother, more so after I met your father, who took time off of work to raise you, who didn't miss any of the big moments in your life, but I can't do that now. I have no idea what kind of father he is going to be, I'm not even sure right now that he will be given custody of you. I promise you that this is what is best for you even if it seems like I am abandoning you._

_The hardest thing I have ever had to do was give birth to you then pretend like I didn't want to bond with you. I thought my heart was going to stop beating when I told the nurse I didn't want to hold you. There was nothing more I wanted in this world than to hold you. I wanted to know what it was like to proudly hold your newborn in your arms, and share those moments that only a mother and child can get. But I knew if I did that I would never let you go; and you would never be safe._

_I hope one day you will understand that I did this to give a good life. I did this because you deserve that. You deserve to be happy, to have a childhood. To be protected from my mistakes. I want you to know I never thought of you as one of those mistakes. You were the one good things I had to hold on to through this whole experience and knowing that when it's all over I might be able to be in your life is what will get me through the rest of it. _

_When I saw you for the first time I knew that you were something that was created out of love. I may not have ever told your father how I really felt, and I regret that now. I never thought I could love anyone more than I love him, until I saw you. You are proof that what we shared was real, that it wasn't all just a beautiful dream. I regret the way that everything ended between us, but I will never regret you. You need to know you were not, and never will be a mistake. You were a very happy surprise, and a gift I wish I could keep. The rest is up to your father and I trust him enough to make the right choices for you, I just wish I could be there to help him every step of the way._

_I am trying to be positive, and hope that I will only miss a small part of the rest of your life but realistically I know Doyle. I know how ruthless he can be. His goal is to take away any bit of happiness in my life, and that is why I cannot be your mother right now. You deserve to lead a full and happy life, even that means never knowing where you really came from. I'm sorry for that and I wish you could have come into my life at a better time, but you are just like me you make up your own rules. I hope you enjoy being raised by your father._

_Love always, Mommy_

Prentiss had a million more thoughts in head. She swore she could have written forever but her eyes were stinging from tears. Writing down her feelings made everything real. She knew then that it might be a very long time before she saw her daughter again. Prentiss folded the piece of paper and put into a file folder. She then locked the paper up in a fire safe where she kept the most import pieces of her old identity. She then curled up on the couch feeling more alone than she had in her life. At least before she could touch her belly and feel her unborn child moving within her, now she was truly alone in this mess.

She was afraid to talk to any of her neighbours, fearing they might somehow be able to read her and would let her secrets out or was somehow connected to Doyle. She also didn't want to have to explain to anyone that she might have met while pregnant what had happened to the baby. She was sure she would hear nosey neighbours whispering behind her back, but they didn't know anything about her that could give her away and she knew she had to keep it that way for her daughter's safety.

End Part 2

Notes: Well that was that. I'm glad people are liking this far. Thank you so much for the positive feedback. Next up Reid meets the baby... oh right the name is not revealed right away ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 3 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: All right so we get to see Reid and how he reacts to the baby! Thank you so much for the support on this. It means so much heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was working on a geographic profile from the station, as well as looking over files from the latest case. His headache was almost unbarable in the sunlight so he volunteered to stay behind. Most of the local police had gone for lunch. He was surprised when he saw a young woman walk in holding a baby.<p>

"Can I help you?" Reid asked the teenager.

"I can't do this," the young woman whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please, take good care of her."

Reid was shocked when the woman handed him her baby, and dropped the diaper bag that was on her shoulder in front of him. He wanted to ask her more questions, but he wasn't sure he was allowed to. The young woman who looked no older than fifteen walked out. There was something about her behaviour that didn't seem right, she wasn't crying. Reid wasn't able to dwell on the oddity of the teenager who had just surrendered the baby, who was now crying in his arms.

"Oh, um, you likely need something," he mumbled, uncertainly. "I'm Doctor Reid. I suppose you don't need to know that. I promise I'll take good care of you until we find somewhere nice for you to live. I'm not very good with children, so bear with me while I figure out what you might need, all right."

The newborn looked up at Reid, her eyes wide. Reid realised that it was silly to be talking to a baby like she could understand him but wasn't sure what else to do. There was something about the infant that reminded him of a friend he had lost. He had never felt a connection like that with a child before, and he wished he wouldn't have to let her go to child services. He knew that kind of life could make it hard for a child to grow up. He knew at that moment that he wanted to at least try to do the right thing for this baby, partly because of who she reminded him of. He still missed Prentiss more than he told any of his friends. He knew that if she were still in his life they would have made this choice together.

He looked at the baby, hoping that by looking more closely he would stop seeing resemblances but she already had dark hair, although it was very fine. He thought the baby's nose looked familiar too, but then realised he was just trying to grasp at straws. He moved some paperwork out of the way, and laid the baby on the desk careful. He unsnapped the buttons of her onesie. He then carefully used one hand to go through the bag, while keeping the other on the baby's belly so she didn't fall off the desk. He found a fresh diaper and some wipes and put them on the desk. He then carefully unfastened the diaper, like he had done when he would babysit Henry. He then picked up the baby and looked at what else was in the diaper bag.

He thought it was strange that there was an extra can of formula, as well as four bottles. It was almost as if the young woman who had handed him the baby wanted him to know that the infant needed that kind of infant formula. There were more clean diapers than and wipes, and toys than he would have expected such a young mother to have with her. He was also surprised that the baby didn't seem to have a name, even though she looked to be about a week old. Reid had done a lot of research on babies after he had been asked to be Henry's godfather. He was glad that he could put the knowledge to good use.

After he had changed the baby's diaper he picked her up. He then walked over to another empty desk and wheeled a chair closer to him. He then placed the baby on the chair, rolling blankets, extra clothes, and burping cloths to make sure she couldn't fall off, although he logically knew the baby was too young to roll over. He laid her down on the chair, on her back, like JJ had told him to do when Henry was first born. The baby's eyes quickly drooped closed as Reid pulled a pink blanket over her. He watched the baby for a long moment, smiling before he went back to his work. He heard her breathing slow slightly and he knew she was really asleep.

The team got back to the station a few hours later. Reid had finished his geographical profile while they were gone. He had also been looking at baby names while he waited for Garcia to get him more information on the victims so he could somehow link everyone and start to put together the profile. He was just about to start linking the information he had been given when the baby began to cry. Reid warmed a bottle for her and when everyone came in they were surprised to see Reid holding a bottle to the baby's mouth.

"Who is that?" Hotch asked.

"Someone came in to surrender her while everyone was at lunch. Her mother looked about fifteen years old, and never told me what the child's name was. I'm still waiting for child services to arrive. For some reason she reminds me of Emily."

"Reid," Hotch warned.

"I realise that I would not be the ideal candidate to be her guardian, but I would like to fill out the paperwork. I may not believe if in a lot of things, but I do believe that everything happens for a reason, and there is a reason this baby was given to me. I would need to find a nanny for her and do some more research if by chance I was given custody of her but I'd like to be able to say I tried my best for her."

"I'm glad you understand how remote the chances of you getting to keep her are. But if you feel you should try that's the right thing to do."

"Thank you for understanding."

Hotch nodded and the team went back to their work as they waited for child services to arrive. They were able to give their profile while one of the detective's wives watched the baby, she had come in to surprise everyone with a homemade lunch. Reid didn't want her having to hear anything about the unsub even though she would not understand what was going on. It was shortly after that they got a call from child services allowing the team to bring the surrendered baby home with them, and they would contact child services in their area. They all knew that it was unusual but were glad they would be able to find out the fate of the newborn that the whole team seemed already attached to.

End Part 3

Notes: Woops I lied... name in the next part. Please don't be mad... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 4 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: So we get to learn the baby's name... her full name will be in the next part. I realise I forgot to mention there are four ten part timelines in this the first one is clearly about getting the baby, and the early stuff, the next is about her milestones, mostly after six months old, then her growing up age three plus, and then the fourth part is a surprise. Thank you as always for the support.<p>

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia came flying through the bullpen when she heard that the team was back. She wanted to meet the newest member of her BAU family. She had a lamb plushie in her hand. JJ had given it to her, for the baby, after explaining Henry had a cold and she didn't want to be away from him for long. Garcia ran right past Morgan, ignoring him to Reid who had a portable car seat in his hand.<p>

"Is this her, is this the new little angel?" Garcia cooed.

"Who else would it be?" Reid asked, logically.

"Stop being so Doctor Reid, Boy Genius. Can I hold her?"

"She's staring up at you wondering who that colourful woman with the soft toy is, so I can't see why not." He put the carrier down unbuckled the straps. "Would you like to meet Miss Garcia?"

"Miss Garcia?" asked Garcia picking up the baby carefully. "I'm Aunt Penelope, sweetheart. I hope you make your Daddy here less stuffy little one. Oh aren't you the most beautiful thing in the world, you are angel, don't let anyone tell you different."

"I'm not officially her father. Children's services let me take her here, and they still have to investigate. I have asked for custody of her, but that doesn't mean I'll get it. I am far from an ideal choice as a parent."

"Don't go all negative Nate on me, mister. You are not gonna tell her you are Doctor Reid silly, you're going to be her daddy and if they try to take her to someone else I am just going to have to work my cyber magic. That's what fairy godmothers do."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but even being positive there is a lot involved in the process, and it's barely even stared. I still wonder if I'm a good choice since I can't really give her a family."

"Silly, she'll have a family it's just not one like you find in any books." She gently ran her finger along the baby's face. "Maybe you'll teach your daddy that you can't learn everything from books, little one. But he is right about one thing, little lady, you definitely do remind me of another very special lady. I know your daddy doesn't believe in all the things that I do but I think somehow you're a part of her, and when you get bigger I'm going to tell you all about the member of your family you never got to meet."

"Baby Girl, we all miss Emily, but I think you're both seeing things that aren't really there," Morgan told her.

"Stop being such a spoiled sport. I know Emily's gone, I've dealt with all of that, but let me have this please? Hot Stuff thinking that won't hurt anyone if it makes us feel better. Whether she's some part of Emily's spirit or Emily for wherever she is made it so that Reid was the person who was given this little angel, I think she has some part in finding her so we won't have to miss her as much."

"Okay, whatever makes you happy sweetheart." Morgan kissed Garcia's forehead. ". I just hope that Reid gets to keep her, she's a sweet kid even if she's a little fussy."

"I don't see a fussy baby, no I don't little one, I just see Uncle Derek who is kid clueless, don't worry," she told them baby, then zeroed in on Morgan. "I think that whoever brought her into Reid's life is gonna make sure she stays in it."

"I hope she learns to be as optimistic as you are, sweetheart. I guess it doesn't hurt to think like that."

"Don't you worry I'm gonna teach her that being a negative gets you nowhere."

"I think it would be nice if Aemelia has some of your personality," Reid agreed taking the baby's soother out of his pocket and putting it in her mouth when she yawned. "She's going to need a nap."

"How about we bring her into my office, it's quieter in there," Garcia suggested. "Aemelia, that's a pretty name."

"Sure that's a good idea. I'm glad you like it."

Reid picked up the diaper bag, and the carseat and followed Garcia into her office. She closed the door behind them, and Reid put her back in the carseat, but didn't buckle her in. He put a blanket over her, and Garcia put the plushie with her as well. Reid smiled at his friend. They walked toward her office together.

"Do you really believe Emily might have had something to do with this?" he asked her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I do. I know you loved her, and you miss her, but she wants you to be happy. Your whole face lights up when you even just speak about this sweet angel, and I believe Emily had a part in that in some way."

Reid nodded looking down at the new born whose eyes were getting droopy. "You're the only person who I trusted with the truth about Emily and me."

"I know, and I would never betray your trust. It would have been something if you two had been able to take care of the baby together."

"That would have been nice, but there is not guarantee that our relationship would have been in a place where we would have been ready to raise a child together. I chose the name because she told me once that she liked the name, and I thought it was similar to Emily without being obvious."

"Why don't you want to tell the rest of the team the truth about you two?"

"I'm not even sure what we were to each other. We were just beginning to get closer when everything happened with Doyle and she didn't tell me. I may have loved her, but I'm not sure how she felt about me. I don't want to answer questions about our former relationship and I don't want to make any assumptions on her part so it's easier to just keep it between us. Right now I am not thinking about anyone else, Emily was very important to me. I know that Aemelia might need a mother at some point, but for now I think that her having you and JJ will be enough. I hope that child services will see that too. I do need a favour though."

"Anything my sweet," she assured him.

"When I find someone who I could trust to be her nanny, I'd like you to do a background check, just to be sure that my profile of them matches her past."

"I would have done it whether you asked me or not," she assured him. "Aunt Penelope is going to do everything she can to keep baby Aemelia safe and happy."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I should get her home. I hope Sergio likes her."

"I can't see how any creature could dislike that sweet angel in there. Spencer you do know I am going to work my magic and make sure you get to be Aemelia's daddy, right?"

"Thank you, that would mean a lot."

Reid still wasn't convinced that even Garcia could make sure he was given custody of the baby. There were still too many variables, too many things he didn't think he could provide to a child in order to be given custody. There was more to the process than what was online, but he was glad to have the time he had with Aemelia, and hoped that even if he had to give her to the child care services they would at least let her keep the name he had chosen for her.

End Part 4

Notes: I put her full name in the next part. I hope you like it...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 5 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I'm so glad people seem to like the name. I wanted her to be Emma originally, or something that started with an "E" but I asked some friends and we decided it might be too confusing. I am not used to writing such short parts. I start edit and keep thinking where's the rest of it? This one is another Prentiss part btw.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss was sifting through her mail, when she saw a letter with familiar writing on it. She put the rest of the envelopes down and tore open the one in her hand. She wanted to know what had happened with her daughter. She had been waiting for news for what felt like an eternity. She began to read what JJ had to tell her.<p>

_Emily, _

_Everything went as planned. No one has any idea I had something to do with a fifteen year old coming into a police station in Toledo to surrender her baby. I made sure that Spence was given custody of her which wasn't easy to do, and I think Garcia worked some of her magic as well. Spence decided to name her Aemelia Diane Reid, he says he likes the Latin spelling better than the traditional one. I guess there are parts of Spence that will never change. I'm actually surprised he didn't name her something really old and stuffy or after some famous dead poet or author that's so obscure he would have to explain it to everyone. It's funny though every time we ask him why he chose Aemelia he just says he always liked the name. I keep expecting there to be some long story about the origin and what it means. But he goes strangely quiet whenever we ask him about it, so we stopped asking._

Prentiss stopped reading the letter for a moment, surprised she could feel tears coming as she re-read her daughter's name. Aemelia Diane Reid, it was perfect and exactly what she and Reid would have chosen together if they had been given the chance. She had told him once during a case that if she ever had a daughter she would want to name her Amelia but everyone thought that it was too close to her name and tried to talk her out of it. He was the first person to agree that he liked the name, and went on to say he always wanted to use his mother's name in some way in his child's name. As a joke they had made a promise to each other to use the name if they ever had a child together. They hadn't even been dating at the time, and despite knowing Reid remembered everything she never thought anything would come of it.

She never thought that he would actually name his daughter that, especially after everything that had happened but she was touched that he had. They had talked about it after she had asked if he ever wanted to have baby geniuses. He had tried to avoid the question, but she kept asking him until he finally admitted he wasn't sure because of his family's health history. He had confided in her about how hard it had been for him growing up, and wouldn't want his child to have to go through accelerated learning like he had, missing out on the social aspect of school. He also had his concerns about his child developing schizophrenia and it was hard enough for him to support his mother some days.

It was that night that their relationship had changed forever. Prentiss had told him that she would gladly have a child with him, knowing all the risks, because she believed he would make a great father. She pushed the memories of that amazing night out of her head and continued to read the letter her friend had sent her.

_Aemelia has him wrapped around her little finger already. You should see all the toys and books he has for her already. You wouldn't believe how much research Spence has done about parenting. Even for Reid I think he's read too much. He is already working on getting her into routines for everything. He even reads to her every night, he says that it will get her in the habit of hearing his voice before bed and help her to calm down. When he goes back to work he plans on calling to tell her a story every night. I always thought Spence could make a good father, but I never thought he'd take to it so quickly. _

_I think that Aemelia has become Spence's favourite subject to speak about. If you thought he got excited when he talked statistics, just wait until you hear him talk about his daughter. He noticed every little detail about her and it's all he can talk about. I always thought it was interesting how he liked to watch Henry learn new things, but to see him get to watch his own child learn is amazing. I wish you could see it for yourself. He's such a good father, I always knew he had the potential but never thought I would get to watch it happen. I haven't seen Spence so happy in a long time, and if it helps you are huge part of that. He says his headaches have gone away, but he's still having trouble sleeping. I think it's because he still misses you. _

_We still don't have anything new on Doyle's whereabouts, but they are going to find him, and you'll be able to come home. I'm sorry this is the only way you can see your daughter grow up for now. I hope all is well with you and I'll send you as many updates as I can. I've enclosed some pictures for you. I know it's not the same as being here, but I hope it help._

_Love Always_

_JJ_

Prentiss then looked at the pictures. Even through photographs she could see how happy he was to be a father. JJ had told her about how crushed he'd been when JJ told the team that Prentiss had died. She ran her fingers across a picture of Reid asleep on the couch with Aemelia asleep on this chest. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to be able to see the moments her daughter shared with her father. She wanted to be able to touch and feel them both. She wiped her tears then went to the desk that was in the corner of the room.

After she finished writing the letter Prentiss walked over to her vanity, and stuck the photo in the corner of the mirror. She wanted to have someone to talk to or to show the picture to, so she could gush about her daughter and how great her father was, but she didn't have anyone to tell. She didn't know who she could trust. She knew her neighbours whispered about her. She tried to leave the house a few times a week even if it was just to do groceries or go to dinner. She longed for the day she would be able to join her family and hoped that Reid would accept her back into his life when the time came.

End Part 5

Notes: So what do you think? Too much? Just enough? Want more lol... I think I might be evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 5 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Thanks for the support everyone. I know the weather has been great here, and it's a long weekend, but I'm pretty drained so maybe reviews will make me happy. Most of this is going to focus on Reid and Aemelia. I'm not trying to be mean to Prentiss. I swear. It's just where the muse went. Maybe I shall have to write some PrentissReid non-related this fun ;)

* * *

><p>Reid could not remember being so exhausted in his life. He always thought that the hardest thing in the world to deal with was a hard case, but he had just discovered that adopting a child was even more work. After being told by child services that he could in fact keep Aemelia he still had a lot to do, despite having his home ready for her. As soon as Garcia had found out that the baby was going to be coming home with the team she started to get Reid's apartment ready. Morgan had given her the number for one of the designers he used to stage his properties for sale.<p>

Together Garcia and the designer looked at the budget Reid had given them to make over his spare room, which he kept a certain way in case his mother should visit into a nursery for the newborn. Every time he went into the room he was shocked by what the two women had done to it. Even the child service workers seemed to be impressed by the thrown together room.

Garcia had assured him that most of the items could be returned if he was not given custody of the child and the ones that couldn't she would buy from him and give to the first friend she knew that had a daughter. Now that he knew that he was keeping the baby he knew that he would need more than just the minimums for the child. She had a crib, dressers, a few clothes and bedsheets and a few bottles. Garcia had of course jumped at the chance to go shopping for baby things.

They agreed to meet at the mall, and the second Garcia saw Reid she ran over to him. She immediately took the handle of the stroller, gently nudging him out of the way, grinning from ear to ear as she pushed the baby through the hallway.

"So what do we need, boy genius?" she asked.

"She needs a book shelf to match her room, some books to put on it, a few more clothes, some more toys," he told her. "More bottles, some soothers, more blankets and a new cat bed for Sergio."

"A new cat bed, what does that have to do with Aemelia?"

"Sergio likes to sleep in her room. I'm afraid he may jump into the crib and a startle her, so I thought I should put a cat bed in the room for him so he knows where he is supposed to be when he's in there. I know that it's hard to teach a cat anything but I want to keep Aemelia as safe as possible."

"So Sergio is adjusting to her all right then?"

"Surprisingly so, I was nervous at first. I told you he was in the crib when I came home with her? Since then he's pretty much stayed out of the crib, he likes to jump up on the dresser and watch her as she sleeps, and is in whichever room she is in. He seems very fond of her I'm glad that I don't have to find him a new home."

"What does Aemelia think of her kitty?"

"She's too young to understand what he is yet. She really seems to like the bunny toy you gave her however. She doesn't seem to settle down without it close."

"Aw, too cute, now I wish I'd bought it for her myself since it seems to be her favourite toy."

"I worry about it being in her crib while she's sleeping, but since she can't move it yet I put it at her feet and she doesn't move in the night so it should not become a choking hazard. Even when she's in the car her bunny needs to be next to car seat or she'll cry until I give it to her."

"I guess sometimes you just need your comfort toys early. You're such a good papa already for knowing what she needs."

"It's not difficult. It's a process of elimination. When she cries she needs one of four things, a bottle because she's hungry, a diaper change because she's dirty, her bed because she's tried, or something like her bunny, or me that will help comfort her because she's feeling insecure."

"Leave it to a genius to make it sound so simple."

"Until she starts to cut teeth, those are all of her needs, that's what makes her feel safe and happy.  
>What makes parenting such a challenge at this age is that a newborn needs to eat every few hours, and that means overnight as well. I don't sleep well regardless so I suppose it's not been as much of an adjustment for me."<p>

Garcia laughed. "True enough. It's nice to see you so happy about this."

"Aemelia is one of the best things to have happened to me."

"I can see that."

The two of them spent the rest of the day shopping. Reid was sure they had bought too much, but Garcia assured him that it was all right to spoil a child a little bit, and kept reminding him that he had bought the necessities it was she who had picked up all of the toys and dresses. They went back to Reid's and Garcia helped him to put everything away. She had thought he had been exaggerating about the cat, but as soon as they walked in the cat would rub at the feet of whoever was holding the baby. When they had put her down for a nap neither of the saw the cat again until Aemelia woke up crying for a bottle.

Garcia couldn't help but watch how gentle Reid was with the baby. He spoke to her, trying to reassure her the whole time as she ate, telling her how eating would keep her strong and healthy. When he pulled the bottle away gently in order to burp the baby Garcia heard him apologise. She thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She took a few picture of them with her phone, and posted them online for the rest of the team to see.

She still remembered how when Reid first joined the team everyone would joke about the "Reid effect" because kids seemed to be scared of him. She was glad that that was no longer the case. The young genius seemed right at home caring for the infant. She had worried that he might not be able to learn how to be a parent from a book, but his instincts seemed to have taken over. He was so gentle and patient with the newborn. If she didn't already know he was in love with one of her best friends, although she was dead, she would have started to flirt with the genius just to get to see the relationship unfold before her eyes.

End Part 6

Notes: Most of the chapters I have with Aemelia and the team are centered around JJ or Garcia, there is some Morgan stuff too, but really only mention Rossi and Hotch in passing, you'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 7 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: So here's the next part. I have a headache today so I'll just say thank you for all the support as always, and I hope you enjoy this part.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ had been surprised when Reid had asked her if she could help him find a nanny for Aemelia. She knew that he would go back to work, and would need someone to watch the baby, but didn't think he'd want help. He explained that since she was a mother she would be able to pick up on good traits he might miss in a care giver. They had interviewed about thirty women for the position, and there were a few that showed potential so long as Garcia didn't find anything incriminating in their backgrounds. The two kids were down for their naps and Reid and JJ were enjoying a cup of coffee together.<p>

"Thank you for all of your help today, it really means a lot to me," Reid told his friend.

"It's no problem, Spence, I'm happy to help," she assured it.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go back to work, after you had Henry. You didn't even take your whole maternity leave. I don't understand how you were able to simply jump back into it."

"It wasn't easy, Spence. You only saw me after I got to the office. You didn't see me before I left, in my car before I came back. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I was lucky because I have Will who I trust with her, but that doesn't mean it was easy to be the one who went back to work. But there are certain things a child needs and you can't provide them with that if you have just any job, so I knew I had to go back. I miss him every second that I'm at work, but if I don't focus on the task at hand I might not make it home to him and that would be far worse than just going off to work."

Reid had been enjoying getting to watch Aemelia all day, every day. He knew logically he would have to return to work, but he didn't think he would ever be ready to do so. It amazed him to get to watch his daughter learn something new every moment she was awake. It was interesting to watch how a baby develops so close up, and he knew when he went back to work he would have to go back to his old unpredictable schedule. Where he wouldn't know when he would get home, nor how long he would need to be out of town on cases. Which was why he needed so much help to find a nanny for her, he wanted to make sure that he found the perfect person.

"I think I understand," Reid assured her, still feeling conflicted.

"Besides, don't you want Aemelia to be believe she can do anything in the world she puts her mind to?" JJ asked him.

"Of course I do."

"How can she possibly believe that is true if she doesn't see you as an example of that. When you go back to work every day that you come home and change from work mode to father mode she'll see how a person gets everything they want from life. It's a very powerful example don't you think?"

"I never thought of it that way before. It's normal to feel conflicted?"

"Of course it is Spence. No one wants to leave their children to go back to work, but sometimes we have to. We'll find the right person to watch her and that will make it easier."

"I hope you're right. I was thinking I should bring her to meet my mother before I return to work. Doctor Norman told me that it would be good for her to meet her. He explained that she is focusing on being a grandmother, and she's shown everyone who will look at them the pictures I've sent her. She keeps asking me when I might be able to come and visit, but I'm worry about how well she might travel."

JJ wished she could tell Reid that Aemelia had been across the Atlantic in her first week of life but knew that she couldn't without giving the away the truth about the baby. She hated having to lie to her friend, but she knew it was the safest for him, and for Aemelia as well. She knew that Reid was going to be upset when he heard found out the truth and she hoped that it would come out sooner rather than later. As much as she loved being able to help her friend she wished that Prentiss was there to help him raise their daughter.

"I think she might surprise you Spence. I'm sure your mother would be delighted to meet her. She's well behaved. I know that sometimes planes can scare children, but she was on one with you when you first brought her home from Toledo."

"You're probably right. I do want my mom to meet her before I go back to work." He was about to say something else but Aemelia began to cry. "Excuse me a moment."

Reid left the room to check on the baby. JJ didn't like to intrude on her friend's privacy but she wanted to see how her friend interacted with his daughter. She went into the kitchen and Reid came in with Aemelia a few seconds later. He warmed up a bottle for her, and checked the temperature, telling the baby what he was doing the whole time. JJ thought it was sweet how he always told the baby what was going on. JJ was a little surprised that Reid was such a talkative parent, but then realised he always spoke more when a subject intrigued him, and she could tell from the start how much the baby piqued his interest.

After he was finished giving the baby her bottle he laid her down on a blanket on the floor. He went into her room for a moment and came back with the blue bunny toy. JJ was surprised by how attached Aemelia already seemed to the toy, and wished she could tell her friend where it really came from. She was glad to see that Aemelia loved the only piece she had of her mother so much already, and hoped that the plushie would still be around whenever it was that Prentiss could come home.

"You really are a natural Spence," she told him, as he sat on the floor while Aemelia played on her belly.

"Thank you, but if you read the books it helps. She's starting to be awake for longer now, and she doesn't cry anymore when it's time for tummy time, but only if I have her bunny and I'm with her."

"She's smiling too, there's more to what you are doing than reading hundreds of books, Spence, but I've got to go, Henry should be home from play group with Will."

"All right, we'll set something up for the kids soon, go spend time with your own family thank for all your help."

"No problem, any time Spence, I'm glad to help." JJ gave her friend a hug and kissed Aemelia before she left the apartment, glad she had been able to help make this happen, even if it should be a different way.

End Part 7

Notes: Soo... ? Next part is another Prentiss/letter part, heads up...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 8 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Thank you as always for the support. This is another one of those parts that moves things ahead through a letter rather then actually showing what's going on. I hope you enjoy it. I realise I totally might be torturing some ppl with the lack of PrentissReidness, and I'm sorry, but I have this fic all planned out, and what's done is done. It'll be a while yet before we see those fuzzies.

* * *

><p>Prentiss had just recently moved to London, and was hoping that she would start receiving mail soon. She hated being in a new city, she felt so alienated being in another new city. She missed waking up and knowing exactly where she was. She especially missed waking up in the morning to find herself curled up in Spencer Reid's arms after a full night's sleep, without any nightmares. There were times she wished she had an eidetic memory like his, because she was starting to forget what he smelled like and how good his fingers felt against her skin. Dreams were not enough for her to remember how amazing she had once felt in his arms, nor how loved she felt when they would wake up tangled up in each other like any other couple; despite all the secrets and everything they saw she had always forgotton that when she was asleep next to him.<p>

She hadn't realised before she was forced to leave her life just how quickly and how hard she had fallen for Reid. Even when she was walking down the street checking out perfect strangers she would find herself thinking that a guy looked great, but wasn't like Reid. No one was like Reid, she knew that. There was something unique about him that she knew she would never find in another person. They had only dated a few months but the bond she had with him was deeper than with anyone else she had ever known, and it wasn't only because she had given birth, and had to give up his child that she felt that way.

She found herself touching her again flat belly, whenever she thought about Aemelia. It still touched her that he had actually chosen that name for their baby even though he didn't know she was theirs. She looked at the pictures that were on her vanity and closed her eyes, and for a moment could imagine what it might be like to be there with them. She would often dream about returning to the US but her dreams always seemed to end in nightmares. The mirror reflected just how little sleep she had been getting and wondered how long her body would be able to take the abuse.

Usually when she received letters from JJ it would help to calm her mind, but it felt like it had been months since had been given any news from her friend, even though it had only been two weeks. She went to the mail box and her face lit up seeing that there was mail, finally. She saw an envelope with familiar writing and practically threw the other envelopes onto the table. She didn't want to rip anything inside in her haste to get the letter open but she couldn't wait to reveal the contents, not just the letter but also the new pictures she knew her friend would include.

_Emily,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been able to send you a letter. I wanted to make sure that it would get to you after you moved. I don't want anyone to find a letter and be able to make the connection to you. I'm sure that you don't want that either. One of Doyle's associates has been arrested in France but hanged himself in prison before he was questioned. I wish I could have given you better news than that, but that's all we have right now. We'll find him. No one can hide forever. _

_I guess the first thing I should tell you that he is going to be going back to work in a soon. He's decided he'd like to find a live in nanny to take care of Aemelia. He thinks it will be the least stressful for her, and wants someone who can be a long term caregiver for her. Which also shows just how dedicated he still is to you despite everything. We're all helping him to make sure he finds the perfect person to take care of her when he can't and we're all helping him as much as we can, but he doesn't seem to need it, he just needs our support. It's amazing really how great of a father he is. He questions himself a lot, but he always knows what the right choice for Aemelia is. I'm so proud of him._

_Aemelia finally got to meet her grandmother and I've enclosed some pictures from when he took her to visit his mother. Mrs. Reid fell in love with Aemelia the second she met her. Her doctors seem to think that having a granddaughter to focus on will help her memory stay healthy. Can you believe that? I thought you would want some good news. You should have heard Spence telling everyone about their visit. I haven't seen him so excited about anything in a long time. _

_Aemelia is developing very well, and seems to be at the high end of everything she does, and it's not just Spence saying so. I guess she really does come from some very strong genes. Spence doesn't want to believe that she might become a genius, but it's very likely. She learns so much quicker than I have ever seen a baby learn. Even some of the nannies we've interviewed have commented on how bright she is. I guess time will tell if the trend continues. I'll keep you updated. _

_Love, JJ_

Prentiss began to flip through the pictures, smiling when she saw pictures of Diana Reid hold the baby. Reid was in a few of the pictures as well, and even through a photo she could tell he was beaming with pride. She ran her fingers along a picture that was taken of just the two of them. She wanted to be in those family photos so much. As much as she knew she needed to keep her family safe it still hurt to be so far away from them, especially since they didn't know she was waiting to be able become a part of their lives.

She could tell from the pictures just how much Reid was moving ahead with his life, and he knew that it was mostly because of his daughter, but she wondered if there would be room in his life for her when she finally got to come home. She had always thought she wouldn't be away for very long but it had already been over a year since she had had to leave North America, and her friends' lives there had moved forward. They had grieved for her, they had put her memory in the past, and she wasn't getting that chance. She was dreaming of returning to a life that might not be there when she finally got back. All she could do was hope that her connection with Reid was as strong as it still felt to her. She had started to write him letters about what she was feeling when she would wake up in the middle of the night. She was still writing letters to Aemelia but they were becoming less frequent because she was running out of new things to tell her daughter about her feelings. She wasn't sure if either of them would see the letters but she made sure they were safe whenever she had to move.

End Part 8

Notes: I know these parts are hard. I just wanted the bulk of this to focus on Reid and his daughter, cause that's what the original plot bunny was. I think I forgot how grr that can be reading sometimes tho. The fic is done


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 9 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is another aww Reid kind of chapter. For those of you worried about Reid moving on, do you know me? That's why Garcia and JJ know the truth in their own ways, I wouldn't pair Reid with an OC, this isn't a crossover, and in case you missed it I don't acknowledge Seaver.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid went into Aemelia's room quietly, not wanting to wake her. He had told the nanny she could have a few days to herself, and the young woman jumped at the chance. He tiptoed over to the crib, and watched as the child slept. It always amazed him to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, her whole belly moving up and down with each breath. The plush bunny Garcia had given her the first time they'd met was clutched in the baby's hand. At first Reid didn't want the toy in the crib, fearing that it might fall onto Aemelia's face, but the infant would not settle without it close by. He always found himself checking to make sure the toy hadn't moved close to her face. He would always find the bunny by Aemelia's side, with her tiny hand wrapped around the plushie's ear. After watching the baby for a few minutes more he settled in the chair in the corner and began to read a book, wanting to be close to his daughter after the case he had just been on.<p>

He was half way through reading his third book when Aemelia let out a tiny whimper. He had to force himself to not jump up the second she made a peep. He knew that sometimes babies would wake up and need to soothe themselves back to sleep. He listened for a moment waiting to see if the baby would settle herself. This time the whimpers got louder until she finally began to wail. Reid jumped up and picked the baby up from the crib. The second he touched her her cries got quieter but didn't stop. He carried her into the kitchen rocking her gently as warmed a bottle for her. Reid enjoyed these moments when it was just the two of them. He felt like he could bond with his daughter without having to worry about what anyone might say. The team was very supportive of him but sometimes they liked to give their opinions and he didn't always feel he needed them.

"All right, Princess," he whispered, putting the bottle in the baby's mouth. "I bet that helps, doesn't it?"

He was careful to not call her any nicknames when other members of the team were around. He liked to share these moments with his daughter privately. He had read in many sources that it helped the baby to form a bond with her parents if the parent spoke while doing different tasks, so Reid had been making an conscious effort to speak to her whenever he could. Aemelia was half way through her bottle, and Reid gently took it from her grasp, and laid her on his shoulder. She let out a small whimper in protest.

"I know, you're still hungry, Princess, but you don't want to get sick do you? Can you give me a burp?" he asked, patting the infant's back. After a few pats the baby burped, surprisingly loudly. "That's it, good work Aemelia. Now I bet you want the rest of your bottle."

The baby cooed softly her hand moving upward to reach for the bottle. Reid grinned loving to see how she was starting to respond to things. It seemed like she was learning something new about how to make her muscles move each day. He gently put the bottle back in the baby's mouth, and she quickly finished the last of the liquid. After the bottle was empty her burped her again surprised by the large burps she let out.

"Those giant burps are not very lady like, Princess," he warned the baby. "How about I change your diaper quickly, then it's back to bed. I'll sit in your room and read until you fall asleep."

Reid went back into the baby's room and laid her down on the change table gently. He changed her diaper, and changed her into warmer pajamas since the temperature outside had dropped since she had originally been put to bed. He then laid Aemelia down in her crib, and kissed her soft cheek. He gently brushed the side of her face staring at the infant. There was still something about her that reminded him of Prentiss, and he was thrilled to get to be such an important part of the baby's life. It made him feel like he was given back what he had lost when Prentiss had been killed.

"Daddy loves you Aemelia," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Reid then sat back down on the chair and picked up his book. He read two more before he went into his own room. He changed into a pair of flannel pajamas, then climbed into his bed. On his side table there was a picture of Aemelia and one of the team as well. Prentiss had her arm playfully around Reid, they had been seeing each other at the time and he knew that what looked like a playful gesture to the rest of the team had meant the world to him. That photograph always reminded him that what they had was real. He took a notebook out of the side table and began to write. He had found himself writing a second letter nightly. He wrote his mother as he always did, and stuffed the piece of paper into an envelope. Then he would write a letter to Prentiss, usually about Aemelia, leaving it in the notebook.

He knew that he should be moving past Prentiss it had been over a year since they had buried her, and even longer since they had been together, but there was a part of him that still held out hope. He knew that he would not find anyone who accepted him like she did. He knew that most of the time it took half the time of relationship to heal from a breakup, and he should have been long healed, but he still counted the time they were friends in the time it would take him to be fully over her. He didn't want to meet a new women, and possibly introduce her into Aemelia's life feeling how he did now. He wanted his daughter to have a mother, but he wanted her to have one for her whole life, and at that time he couldn't do that. If he was to date another woman he knew that she would have to live in the shadow of a ghost, and he would not do that to anyone. So instead he focused on being the best parent he could for his daughter, and hoped that one day he would be able to give her everything she deserved.

As he was falling asleep he whispered a goodnight to Prentiss like he did every night, and fell into a somewhat restful sleep. His sleep was not as restful as when he had Prentiss next to him, but having Aemelia in the house seemed to help him, and he rarely woke up with nightmares when he was in his own home. On the road was a different story, he had nightmares within nightmares about losing Prentiss, but at home he usually had dreams where he Aemelia and Prentiss were a family, a dream he never thought he'd have.

End Part 9

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this wee bonding bit, and the tiny glimpse into how Reid feel about Prentiss...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 10 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I maybe should have done this sooner. But I figure it really fits at any point. If you're wondering about the milestones, I used a website and focused on the high end of the scale. I didn't really put Aemelia's age in them much tho. If you're curious ask. I feel like I've lost a few people. If you're still reading this please let me know.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss went outside to retrieve her mail, she was starting to look forward to getting her mail. She knew that JJ tried to write to her at least once a week. She liked to find out about how her daughter was developing. Since she couldn't see it herself, the pictures and letters her friend wrote her helped calm her nerves. When she had trouble sleeping she would take out the old letters, and photos and help to calm her nerves. She almost always woke up having nightmares about Doyle and she hoped the ordeal would be over soon. She was glad to have another letter to add to her growing collection. She began to read it excitedly.<p>

_Emily, _

_I know I've said it before but think Aemelia has also captured the whole team's hearts. But seeing everyone with their guards down outside of work at Garcia's for a Christmas party really helped me to see just how much they already love her. I decided to send you pictures of her with everyone on the team, I figured it's been a long time since you saw them and besides, they're all dressed up so I could even get pictures of Hotch and Rossi. There is also a picture of Henry holding Aemelia. I have a copy of it as well, he looks so happy to be holding her. I think they are going to grow up to be really close friends. Every time I am home he want to go visit Spence and Aemelia. I hate having to gush like this through letters, we should be swooning over how cute our kids are over coffee with Penelope not like this._

_Penelope, is of course smitten with her, but I'm sure you could guess that already. I have to say I'm glad that she has someone new to buy toys for, since Henry's playroom was getting pretty full. Even though Spence tries to keep all of her toys educational she seems to have gotten around that rule. Pen is calling herself Aemelia's fairy godmother too, although Spence had decided not to have her baptised, since he doesn't believe in the church. I think it's great that he just lets her spoil the baby and lets her act like she does with Henry despite what he believes in. She needs that with what she sees at work, it makes her so happy. _

_You also have a very smart little girl, she always sasses Morgan. He tries so hard to be his usual lady killer self with her and she won't hear of it. When he tries to act suave around her, like calling her little lady she starts to squeal. Whenever he tries to hold her she starts to get fussy, and won't calm down until Spence picks her up. If he tries to flirt with Garcia in front of Aemelia she starts to blow raspberries. I think she might know not to trust a player already. I thought she would stop getting fussy with him as she's growing but she just won't take his attitude._

_Surprisingly Rossi has taken a real shinning to her. He's never really struck me as the kind of person who interested in babies. He would hold Henry, and will give him toys for his birthday, but he's different with Aemelia. He's so much softer with her, people have mistaken him for her grandfather. It's so sweet he calls her "Peanut" and always talks to her like she's another adult whenever he holds her. He decided to start a college fund for her. He says that just because she doesn't have Spence's genes doesn't mean she should struggle to get her education. I'm actually really surprised by the bond they have formed but it makes me happy to see him so happy._

_I'm even more surprised by Hotch. Whenever Aemelia is around him he tries to hide this silly smile that comes across his face. I was starting to think he had forgotten how to smile after everything that's happened, but there's something about Aemelia that brings out his soft side. He doesn't seem to suspect anything either. He truly thinks that she belonged to the girl that surrendered her. He's the only member of the team who says Aemelia doesn't remind him of you. He still wonders how Spence got custody of her, and I keep telling him that sometimes good things happen for a reason. Hotch doesn't hold her as much as the rest of the team, but every time he does she falls asleep in his arms. It's adorable how at ease they are together._

_Spence is so proud of her, Emily. I wish you could see it. It's amazing to watch him introduce her to new people. He's such a natural. It's adorable he doesn't even notice that women start to compliment the baby to flirt with him. I think he's still hung up on you because he only wants to focus on Aemelia. _

_I wish I had good news for you about Doyle. He's still in the wind. I'm so sorry. I'll keep you updated._

_Love_

_JJ_

Prentiss started to flip through the pictures JJ had sent of the various team members holding the baby. She was sure she had sent her most of the pictures of the Christmas party. She was surprised to see that Aemelia was crying, or frowning in all of the pictures with Morgan in them. She was also touched to see the way Rossi looked at the baby, even in the pictures she could see how much he loved her. She was glad that he wanted to help her education, but wondered if her daughter had inherited her father's brain even if no one knew she could.

Prentiss went and brewed herself a cup of tea and decided to go through the pictures one more time. It was nice to see how the team looked. It had been almost two years since she had seen them. She added all the pictures of the various team members, and Henry, holding Aemelia onto her vanity. Wanting to be able to look at them whenever she could, it almost made the safe apartment she had to live feel like home, even if she had new furniture everywhere she went. She knew that it didn't make sense to have a lot of possessions while in hiding, and was glad that pictures and letters didn't take up a lot of room.

End Part 10

Notes: There, teams stuff I figure the BAU can be like family for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 11 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Double cuteness cause we have Henry in this one too! PS I'm doing the non-crying type milestones... but this one is fun cause she can roll over now! There are some huge timeline jumps in this so please bare with me, if I hadn't do that this fic would have been like 75 parts long and would have been posted some time next year! Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ was sitting in Reid's living room drinking coffee, and watching the kids. Henry was playing with some blocks and Aemelia was on the floor next to him. Henry kept trying to get the baby to play with the blocks but the baby was more interested in putting her plush bunny's ear into her mouth, and exercising her vocal cords with various sounds. She would also roll onto her back, and grab at her feet then would roll back onto her tummy to put her toy into her mouth.<p>

"Spence, Aemelia is hitting her milestones early," JJ commented, watching the infant entertain herself as her son played on the floor with some blocks.

"I've noticed that, in all of the research I've done she seems to be at least a month ahead of what is expected at her age. My mother says I was the same way when I was a child. She likes to say that I always liked to learn. I think Aemelia likes to learn as well."

"I guess she's like her daddy."

Reid shrugged. "I suppose she is, although she doesn't actually share any genes with me, despite what everyone who has seen her picture says. It baffles me that some people feel the need to tell you how much your child looks like you when they first meet her."

"Sometimes I forget how you got her in your life. Isn't you that says that people who live together sometimes resemble each other?"

Reid was just about to answer the question when Aemelia squealed as if she had hurt herself. Both Reid and JJ's heads snapped over to the kids. Henry was trying to take the baby's bunny toy. Henry was offering his own dog plushie in exchange for the coveted bunny. But Aemelia was only getting upset and was on the verge of tears. Henry also looked frustrated with the situation.

"Mama 'Melia won't shawe!" Henry complained.

"Sweetheart, Aemelia hasn't learned what sharing is yet," JJ explained. "That's her favourite toy, it's very special to her. You get upset when your cousins try to play with your favourite toy at home. Please let go of Bunny."

"Da bunny's ears a fall off cause 'Melia eats it. I hewp."

"I know you're just trying to help, if that happens I promise I'll sew it back on for her. Babies like to put things in their mouth and that's why we don't bring small toys to visit Uncle Spence. You know there are some toys that are too special to share, but Aemelia is too young to learn to keep those toys in her room while you are here. Please let go of Bunny."

"'Kay Mama. I sowwie 'Melia, here you bunny," he told Aemelia letting go of the toy. He then turned his attention to Reid. "Unca 'Pence lookit! I makes house!"

"I can see that, big guy," Reid told the little boy who was pointing at square structure he'd made out of blocks.

Aemelia was now on her back playing with her feet, the bunny plushie still next to her. She laughed happily when she pulled of her sock. She giggled even harder when she pulled off her other sock and began examining her toes. She rolled onto her side and knocked over Henry's building. Henry began to cry because his blocks were scattered everywhere, and the baby started to cry too. Reid picked up Aemelia who curled right into Reid's shoulder, wailing.

"Unca 'Pence!" Henry objected, tears falling down his cheeks. "'Melia wecked my house! She go time out!"

"Henry," Reid explained calmly, still trying to comfort his daughter. "It was an accident, and Aemelia is still too small to know what a time out is for. If she could speak I'm sure she would tell you how sorry she is. How about I help you make a new house and we'll move your cousin's blanket over a little farther away so she can't bump your blocks again?"

"Okay," sniffled Henry, wiping his eyes.

JJ stood up and moved the blanket over for the baby. After she had calmed down Reid laid her down again. Aemelia whimpered softly for a moment. JJ moved from the couch and took the bunny off the floor and began to play with it with the baby, who giggled excitedly because JJ was using the toy like a puppet. Reid and Henry worked on building a new structure. Henry had a huge toothy smile as he put the last block down.

"Mama! We did it!" he exclaimed. "Lookit Melia you Daddy hewps me!"

"Wow!" JJ replied, grinning looking at what they had just made, she picked up the baby so that she could see the structure as well. "That's great sweetheart."

JJ continued to play with Aemelia while Reid helped Henry to build a small city with his blocks. Soon it was time to put them down for a nap. Reid put Aemelia down in her crib, while JJ laid Henry down in Reid's room. Henry was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and JJ walked by Aemelia's room. She didn't mean to overhear Reid talking to the baby softly and assuring her that he would be there when she woke up. She could tell it was a private moment between them so she decided not to say anything. She went into the living room and picked up a book, surprised by how many there still were laying around about parenting. Reid came out of the room.

"Spence you're really good at this," she told him smiling.

"I just want what's best for her," he replied.

"I honestly think that's you. Now how about a fun, grown up, game of chess?"

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've played chess."

Reid excitedly took out his chess board, set up the pieces. He hadn't played chess with anyone in a long time. The last person who had played a game with him had been Prentiss. They had just come home from a hard case and they both needed to stress down. He still remembered how great it was to let his guard down in front of Prentiss, and that night was the first time she had stayed in his bed. He wanted to tell JJ about his last chess game, but didn't want to betray Prentiss' trust. Instead they talked about the kids as they played. The two adults played the game until the kids woke up from their naps more than an hour later.

End Part 11

Notes: Heart Aemelia has a friend. Hope you enjoyed this.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 12 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is another Prentiss part. Since I'm drawing out the PrentissReid fun I've been bouncing around the idea of an M rated stand alone (heck maybe even a quasi-prequel to this), interested... let me know.

* * *

><p>Prentiss had just finished tidying up the apartment she was living in. It helped her to keep her mind off of what was going on. In the past few months there had been a lot of activity with Doyle's associates but so far there was still no news on Doyle. She was starting to get frustrated. She was glad that he hadn't found her, nor had he gone after any members of the BAU team but she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her daughter and she wanted a chance to tell Reid how she really felt. The longer she was out of the lives the harder it would be to be a part of it when she went back to the US. After she finished cleaning up she went to check the mail, hoping there wasn't any more bad news. She smiled when she saw an envelope with JJ's writing. She knew that that wouldn't have any more bad news. Those letters had become the only tie she had to her old life and she was sure that if she hadn't been receiving them she would have done something drastic by now. Knowing that she was doing this for her daughter made the bitter pill of what her life had become easier to swallow.<p>

The first thing she saw when she opened the envelope was a professional portrait of Reid and Aemeila. She was relieved to see that despite it being only the two of them Reid was trying to give their daughter as normal a life as possible. That was what the baby needed and it made her realise she really had made the right choice. Reid was turning into a super father in front of everyone's eyes. She always knew that Reid had the capacity to make an amazing parent, but she never thought he would excel alone. She knew he had help from the team and the nanny but that wasn't like having another parent in the house full time. She began to read the letter.

_Dear Emily_

_I cannot get over how fast Aemelia is growing up. She seems to be growing up ever faster than Henry because I don't see her as much, and because she hits all of her milestones so early. Every once in a while I have to think about how old she is because she's so much more advanced then Henry was at the same age, and the doctors told me he was ahead of the curve. She's so smart, Emily, she'll be crawling any day now. But she's not shy like Spence, she likes make sure everyone knows she's there. If she's not getting enough attention or Spence takes too long to get her from her crib you would swear she was yelling. _

_Spence is really doing great, better than any of us expected him to. I knew he was great with Henry, but you should see him with Aemelia. I'm trying to get video but he's very guarded about how sweet he is with her. I think it's because he feels like it's their time together. I overheard him putting her down for a nap a few times, and there's times where I almost want to cry. He doesn't know I've heard him and I think he'd be embarrassed if he knew. _

_I know this makes it sound like he hides how great of a father he is, but he doesn't. You can't hide how much he loves that sweet little angel. Whenever he does something with he tells her what is going on, because he's read in books it helps them to understand their routines. He also decided to learn ASL so that he could sign to her because he's read that children learn to gesture to communicate their needs so he wants her to be able to communicate in a way he'll understand her from the start. I thought he was crazy at first but she seems to picking up on it. It's amazing. I know that she has genius genes but I wish I had done that with Henry it would have been so much easier for him when he was learning how to speak. _

_I'm sure she is going to get out "Dada" any day now, although Reid tells me that at this point in her development she doesn't truly understand what the word it, it's just one easy syllable that is fun to repeat. He goes on about how your mouth likes the feel of some syllables and that's why babies tend to "say" them first. But I think Aemelia understands how much her daddy loves her and wants to say his name. Her whole face lights up when she sees him, and she isn't like that with anyone else._

_I hope you can come back soon, Emily. I feel like I can only do so much to help Spence. Pen is being great too, but it seems like it's me who he calls to try to figure out how he's feeling after he's had a case that involves kids. I like to help him, but I keep thinking he needs someone who can love him as more than a brother. _

_Speaking of Pen, she has managed to weasel her way around the no baby talking to Aemelia rule. I'm not even kidding you. I'm not surprised that Spence is one of those parents who feels if a child knows what a baba is they'll know what a bottle is. I think he's going to see how cute baby words can be, but he doesn't like adults to encourage it. But he always let Pen get away with it, and she'll even hit Morgan if he starts using baby talk. _

_I didn't think I would miss you this much. I'm starting to feel guilty that I am the only person who gets to communicate with you. I know that it's safest for Aemelia if Spence doesn't know the truth about you, but it doesn't make it any easier to keep my mouth shut. When Aemelia does things that remind me of him I want to tell him that it's not because of all the time they spend together, but I know I can't. I hope that all of this is over with soon and we can stop lying to our family. I hope that things are going well for you, I can only imagine how hard all this has been on you, but keep reminding yourself who you are doing this for. As always I'll keep you updated but there's nothing new on the Doyle front, I'm sorry._

_Love always_

_JJ _

Prentiss took the pictures out, and felt tears forming as she flipped through the snapshots. There were a lot of Reid and Aemelia at the zoo, and Henry was in a lot of them too. She couldn't believe how much the kids were growing. She could see in the pictures how expressive Aemelia was getting. She was still a baby, but she was now sitting up in the stroller in the pictures. She could focus on the different things she would see. She would laugh, and looked surprised, and Prentiss wanted nothing more to be at home getting to see everything unfold. She liked that she was getting updates from her friend, and knew that it was hard for her to find time to sneak the letters into the mail, but she wished she could get updates more often. She hated to have to watch her daughter grow up through monthly, but she knew she had made the right choice to keep her safe.

She was now living in Greece under the name of Anya, since she had moved she had already put up some pictures to try to make the apartment look more familiar when she would wake up in the middle of the night. She missed the times where she would wake up to find herself curled up with Reid. She didn't realise at the time just how at peace she was when she was next to him. She started to regret not having told their friends the truth, and hoped that she would soon get to tell Reid the truth about everything. She also hoped that when she did get to return to the US that Reid would want their relationship to continue after everything he'd been through. She hated having to wait to see what her life would bring because of one person.

The longer she was in hiding the stronger she realised her relationship with Reid had been. She had never felt like that about anyone before, and she was sure that she wouldn't again. While she was an ocean away from him she couldn't help but worry that he might find someone else, since he had no idea she was still alive. She regretted insisting that they not tell their friends the truth about their relationship. What she had shared with Reid was something special and she never appreciated it before it was taken away from her.

She flipped through the pictures again, this time focusing on the ones Reid was in, and how he had changed since she last saw him. She wondered if he would be angry about everything that had happened. She knew that if the situation were reversed she would be hurt that he hadn't trusted her with the truth; but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Reid or Aemelia had been hurt because of her past no matter what happened when she returned to her life she would always believe she had made the right choice and hoped she would be able to help Reid to see that.

End Part 12

Notes: I don't understand how this one has so many words, it doesn't feel longer than the other parts. I hope you enjoyed. I realise I messed up my timeline a tad so I have to do a quick re-write near the end and this might actually end up being 40 parts and an epilogue to make sure loose ends are tied up properly. Hope you don't mind!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 13 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Thank you for the support. I'll likely write a stand-alone prequel type part to this fic, I'm just working on a challange fic at the moment, and let me tell you it is a challange. Thank you for the reviews it makes bad days better. I'm feeling pretty icky today so happies would nice.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid woke up hearing sounds coming from the baby monitor. He liked waking up to the sound of Aemelia talking to herself in her crib. He stretched out a little, knowing that she wasn't in need of anything and could entertain herself for a little while longer. He assumed that she was probably playing with her bunny plushie as she baby jabbered. She was starting to put syllables together, but Reid still wasn't convinced that she was starting to talk, despite what his friends told him. Listening to his daughter in the morning took his mind off the fact that the only woman he would ever want to be the mother of his children was gone.<p>

He often dreamed that she was next to him, and with his memory the dreams were very realistic. They were variations on moments he had actually shared with Prentiss. In his dreams he would tell her how much he loved her, and she would confess her feelings as well. He still remembered everything about Prentiss, the way she smelled, the way she smiled, the way she tasted, and he knew that no matter how long he lived he would remember her the same way. His mind began to drift into a daydream when the noises coming from the baby monitor brought him back to reality.

"Dada," he heard Aemelia say, which made him smile. She had been putting the combination together for a week, but she seemed to just say it randomly. "Dada?" the little voice repeated a little more wavering. "Da-DA!" Aemelia questioned again and then started to cry.

Reid knew that that was his cue to go into the baby's room. He was starting to believe that she really did know who he was. She had stopped saying "Dada" randomly to her toys a day ago. Reid still thought it was early for her to grasp the concept of language but he had to start to admit to himself that she was learning everything earlier than other children. Reid didn't want his daughter to be different, like him, and he still tried to deny that she could grow up to be as smart as him, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day. When he went into her room and she had pulled herself up to a standing position using the crib rails to steady herself. Her face lit up when she saw someone coming into the room and she squealed excitedly when she saw who was there.

"DADA!" she giggled, still holding onto the side of the crib she began to bounce up and down. "DADA! DADA! DADA!" She held up her arms for him and fell onto her bum.

"Good morning Princess," he told her, and signed to her before picking her up.

"Dada!" she repeated.

"Let's go get you some breakfast Aemelia?"

He brought the baby into the kitchen, and put her in her high chair. He filled a bright pink sippy cup which was bedazzled by Garcia with her name on it with diluted juice, and put it next to her while he made a bowl of cereal for her. Aemelia took the cup and brought it to her face and began to drink the juice from the cup. He put a bib around the baby's neck and began to feed her the cereal he had made.

"If you eat all your breakfast maybe you can have some bananas," Reid told her as she gobbled up the cereal. "I know how much you like bananas."

Reid enjoyed moments like these with his daughter. It made him forget about all that he saw at work every day. He just hoped that the time he spent when he could was enough. The nanny he had hired understood his schedule better than he could have hoped and was great at letting them have their space when he was home. She always told him after he would call at bedtime on cases how sweet it was that he would make time to call every night. Reid thought it was normal to want to be in his daughter's life every day even when she couldn't see him.

"Wow you're really hungry today. I bet that's because you have a lot of growing and learning to do and you need food to give you energy," he explained.

She baby babbled to him in response and then took more of the cereal he offered her. Aemelia had soon finished the bowl of cereal. He wiped her face gently then he went to find a banana. He cut the fruit into small pieces, and put it on her high chair try. Aemelia giggled happily and began to take the pieces of banana and shove them into her mouth.

"Slowly," Reid reminded her.

She looked up at him and grinned and put down one of the pieces of fruit in her hand. Reid watched carefully as she fed herself the pieces of banana, not wanting her to choke. He then washed her hands and face. He then took her out of the high chair and brought her into the living room. He sat down on the floor with her, and took out her blocks. The two of them played with the blocks for a while before Aemelia crawled away. She went to the book case and took a book and held it up as she sat on the floor.

"Dada?" she asked.

"How can I say no to wanting to read books?" he laughed, taking the book.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap on the couch and read her the book. He always tried to sound excited and engaged when he read to her. She was engrossed in his every word as he read to her. As much knew that more physical activities were important, his favourite shared moments with his daughter were when he actually got to sit with her and read books. He had recently put her books on all the bottom shelves of the bookcases she could reach, and often times after a few hours of play she would hold a book out for him and he would gladly begin to read to her.

End Part 13

Notes: I know she seem old for he age but it is plausible from the research I've done and she does have genius genes. Hope you are enjoying this please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 14 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: It's Aemelia's birthday! Oh I think she just may be a baby genius, but she's still a baby, and a daddy's girl. You'll see what I mean. Thank you for the reviews, and I am feeling a lot better today for those of you who are concerned.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid had never realised how much work a children's party was before. He wanted Aemelia's first birthday to be perfect. He decided to make her birthday into a barbeque so that the guests could be outside on the warm sunny day. He was sure he had thought of everything, he'd even made lists. Aemelia's cake was in the fridge, and he had even chosen a farm animal thee, since Aemelia liked animals and was learning about the sounds they made. She liked to show off all the animal sounds she could make for anyone who would listen.<p>

Garcia had helped him shop for everything he would need for the party, and he was surprised by how much there was. He had disposable plates, streamers, balloons, and loot bags. She had even helped him to pick out a new dress and shoes for the birthday girl to wear, since Garcia insisted that every girl needed a new dress for every special occasion. He was excited about the party as the day approached but Aemelia had other ideas when the day finally came.

The baby had woken up earlier than she usually did that morning. When he tried to feed her she seemed to want nothing to do with her breakfast. Normally reading her a few books would cheer her up but even that didn't seem to help. She had been playing the throw the plushie game all morning, throwing Bunny-Bunny onto the ground and screaming, then screaming when Reid would give it to her, then throwing it away again. When it came to nap time the second Reid laid her down she stood up and wailed at the top of her lungs. The sound was breaking Reid's heart, but he knew it was best to let her cry it out. She was tired and needed the nap.

When the guests started to arrive to the party Aemelia was still napping, but Reid didn't dare to wake her after the morning she had had. He felt bad telling his friends that the baby was still napping but they seemed to understand. Reid decided to start the barbeque so that the guests he'd invited wouldn't starve waiting for Aemelia to wake up. As soon as he was about to put the meat on the grill Aemelia began to cry. He was surprised because she had taken to calling for him when she woke up instead of crying.

"Spence keep doing what you're doing," JJ assured him. "Penelope and I can get her out of her crib, and dressed."

"Thank you, JJ," Reid told her. "Her dress is hanging on the side of the dresser. There are clean diapers and wipes in the top drawer.

JJ and Garcia practically ran to Aemelia's room to get the baby ready for her birthday party. Both of the loved to help and enjoyed dressing the baby in dresses whenever they could. Reid didn't like to ask his guests for help, but since his friends had offered he didn't feel as guilty about putting them to work. The two women came down the hallways a few minutes later, with a dressed, but still sobbing birthday girl. Reid tried to focus on what he was doing, but it was hard when his daughter was so upset.

"Maybe some time with daddy would help, angel," JJ asked the baby, who was curled up to JJ.

"Dada?" Aemelia whimpered.

"Princess," Reid sighed, not caring that the team was there to hear him. "Daddy has to cook for everyone for your birthday."

Reid looked at the baby, and she stared up at him. He tried not to react to her when she acted like that. Her brown eyes were threatening to start again. He crouched down to her level, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Garcia then came into the room and gave her Bunny-Bunny. She smiled seeing her favourite toy, and Reid turned to try to start cooking again. As soon as he did Aemelia whimpered softly, and he stopped, and turned around again.

"Dada. Uppie," Aemelia sniffled, staring right at him, her eyes wide and full of tears again. She then signed the word "please."

"Kid, gimme that," Morgan said taking the barbeque tongs. "I'll do this. The birthday girl wants her daddy, and that's what she'll get."

"I don't want to encourage her to behave like this."

"We all have our bad days, where we just want to chill and do what we want, and if it falls on our birthday then everyone else just has to deal with it."

"I suppose you're right."

Aemelia was crying softly, sitting on the floor, holding her arms out for her father. He picked her up, not able to listen to her hurting like that any longer. The second he cuddled her, she laid her small head against his chest, and quieted right down. Reid rubbed her back gently, trying to keep her calm. JJ and Garcia both swooned over the fact that Reid was so easily able to calm his daughter. He was relieved that his friends didn't mind helping when he needed them to.

"Buh-Buh?"

Reid nodded and picked the toy up off the floor. Aemelia squealed happily upon getting it. She moved it so that it was by her head, and squashed her head between the toy and Reid's shoulder. He went outside, still holding the birthday girl to be sure that everything was all right outside. Morgan seemed to be quite at home grilling the food for everyone. Reid tried to be a good host, but Aemelia would not settle down with anyone else. Even while they ate she insisted on siting on Reid's lap while she shovelled food into her mouth. She had taken to eating herself and did not like it when people tried to feed her. Reid always watched her carefully as she ate anything that had been cut up for her. Reid ate his own food slowly as he watched Aemelia. The team were enjoying seeing Reid with his guard down, just being a father to his daughter.

Aemelia was all smiles when she got to open her birthday gifts. Reid only needed to start a small corner of each package, and the now one year old quickly ripped the rest of the paper away. Squealing, giggling and signing thank you whenever a gift was revealed. Everyone was happy to see the little girl acting like her usual happy self for a little while. After her gifts were opened they let her play with the new toys with Henry for a while. There weren't enough times where the team got to talk about anything that wasn't related to work, and it was a nice change of pace. When she started to annoyed with Henry which indicated she was tried they should serve the cake.

Reid went into the kitchen to light the candle. When he left the room Aemelia was not happy about what was going on, and let out a scream to inform everyone she of her displeasure. Reid came back in a few minutes later holding the cake, that had a farm yard animal print on it, and a candle in the shape of a one. She stopped squirming in her high chair but still didn't seem very happy about what was going on. He put the cake down in front of her while everyone snapped pictures. Everyone sang happy birthday to her. Reid helped her to blow out the candle after and went to cut the cake, surprised that she hadn't put her hands in the frosting.

"No!" she informed everyone pointing to the cake.

"It's yummy, sweetheart, try some," Garcia told her trying to feed her some.

Aemelia screeched. "Uk! NO!"

"She's gotta be your kid, Reid, she has no desire to be covered in birthday cake," laughed Morgan.

"She doesn't like to be fed sometimes, and doesn't like getting anything between her fingers either. I hope she'll grow out of it."

"I hope so too. You don't want to be a real Princess Aemelia."

Aemelia blew a raspberry at her uncle, while Henry was happily sitting down next to his cousin, and was shovelling cake into his mouth not caring how dirty he was getting. Aemelia fought her father and Aunt to take a bite of the colourfully frosted white cake. They decided not to bother her anymore and let her down onto the floor. She crawled over to her books and grinned as she flipped through the pages of the board books she had been given.

JJ and Henry were the first to leave because it was getting late. Everyone else left shortly after. When Reid was finally alone with his daughter he realised he was exhausted too. He got her ready for bed and was glad she fell asleep after only hearing two stories. He didn't even have the energy to clean up anything. He knew that everything would still be there in morning and went right to bed himself. He was glad that everything had gone fairly well, but was happy the day was over.

End Part 14

Notes: See she's not always in a sunshiney disposition but it's more fun to write her as happy. PS sorry for making you wait so long for the Prentiss/Reid goodness... it's coming.. eventually I promise. There's much more Reid and his daughter bonding to be done first. Don't hate me I told you I was evil.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 15 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is another Prentiss part... okay so we're about half way to back to Prentiss... I know. Evil, but hey update daily, and this fic is done so... does that make the blow better? PS some of you were asking about a certain milestone, here it is... wink wink...<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss was surprised by the envelope she had gotten in the mail. Usually it was stuffed because of all of the pictures that JJ would enclose, but this envelope seemed lighter than usual. She liked having the prints of her daughter to put all around the apartments she was forced to live in. She was sure there was a card reader in this envelope. JJ had been promising her videos for a few months now, but she didn't think she would have to trade out her photos for video cards.<p>

_Dear Emily,_

_I finally got some videos for you, I sent a memory card, and some more snap shots. Aemelia is starting to communicate. She knows simple words, and she's really started to pick up on ASL. A lot of the time she just copies whatever Reid is doing, but there are a few things that she can sign on her own. Mostly simple things like her favourite foods and she seems to know to sign please and thank you when she wants or gets something. Most of the words she knows are just two syllable repetitive words. Like Dada and Baba. The cutest thing though is that she has started to call her bunny toy "Buh-Buh" so Reid has taken to calling the toy Bunny-Bunny. _

_She's also started to really notice Sergio, she wants to pet him and will follow him all over the house. When he hides from her she starts screaming "GiGo!" and then seems to try to sign "where are you" like the cat can see and understand her. She has also started to me "JaJa" she's really picking up on names lately. Henry didn't like to use his voice as much as she does, but Spence says it's because girls and boys are different. I think it's her genius genes showing up. Here's a quick little overview so you know what she's saying on the video I sent you, other than the stuff I already sent. _

"_Eney" is Henry _

"_Peh" is Garica_

"_De" is Morgan_

"_DeDe" is Rossi _

_She still hasn't figured out what to call Hotch yet, and she uses a lot simple sign to use her manners and to tell Spence when she's hungry or thirsty. She has also started to know when she's got a dirty diaper and will sign that to Spence and if he doesn't notice then she'll start screaming. I know that the videos aren't the same as actually seeing her growing up, and I'll send you pictures of her birthday next time I send you something. Garcia put this together for me and I just copied it for you and was so excited to send it I didn't want to wait for the prints. I hope everything is well with you, still no news._

_Love Always,_

_JJ_

Prentiss put the memory card in the computer. She smiled seeing that it was video of Reid and Aemelia. She was shocked that JJ had been able to get anything on video, but was glad. Seeing them in something other then a still photograph made her miss them even more. It was just different images of Reid and Aemelia at different stages of the day, reading books, eating. Then there was a clip in the living room. Amelia was holding onto the coffee table standing. She seemed pretty steady on her feet with help from the table. She could see Reid's back in the shot.

"Aemelia," he said. "Come see Daddy."

"Dada! Dada!" giggled the baby, standing at the edge of the table bouncing up and down.

"Oh, Daddy isn't enough to make you try to step out on your own? How about you come see Daddy and Bunny Bunny?"

"Buhbuh!"

She could see that Reid had moved the toy just out of her grasp. She couldn't believe that she might actually be watching what she was watching. Reid was encouraging Aemelia to come closer. She seemed to be contemplating the move. The look on her face was similar to Reid's when he got when he was trying to solve a puzzle, or was working on a geographic profile. She was amazed by how hands on Reid was with the infant. He kept talking to her and encouraging her the whole time while she stood in front of him.

"I know you can do it Princess," Reid encouraged.

"Buhbuh! Dada!" exclaimed Amelia.

She then took a shaky step forward, and let go of the edge of the table. Prentiss wished she could see Reid's face but the excited congratulations he was offering, gave her an idea about how excited he must have been watching his daughter taking her first few steps. Aemelia made it the three steps to reach her father and her favourite toy, before falling to his arms. The camera then moved, and Prentiss felt tears forming seeing the joy written all over Reid's face.

"You did it, Amelia," he told her. "I love you."

Prentiss then saw something amazing. The infant's hand moved and she signed I love you in her father's arms. He could hear him praising her as he held her. Prentiss had hoped that she would not be in hiding long. She realised she was missing the part of her daughter's life where she did the most learning.

She knew that it was for Aemelia's safety, but she still longed to be able to really see her hit her milestones like Reid was able to do.

She continued to watch the video clips that were on the card reader, and she was glad to see that some of them were from when Aemelia was younger. There were clips over her with all the different members of the team, and for the first time Prentiss was able to see what the nanny looked like because she was in some of the clips. It felt strange to Prentiss to be watching the video clips, it was almost surreal to watch as her old life continued without her. The team had moved on, without knowing that she was stuck in limbo.

She was glad to see that her daughter was able to bring the team together, but she wanted to help encourage and teach her what she needed to know, but she couldn't help but wonder what role she would have in her own daughter's life if she ever got to be a part of it again; since Reid was doing such a great job on his own with help from the rest of the team. She always believed that her friends would have a place for her when she could return but now she wondered how different things would be when Doyle was finally captured.

End Part 15

Notes: Okay I think this is the meanest thing I did to Prentiss in this fic. It was just where my angsty plot bunny went (that or the drama queen you know who are is really rubbing off on me) I'm sorry lovelies don't be mad at me. I hope you are still enjoying this. If you're still just lurking I promise I don't bite and I love to make new ff friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 16 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Thank you for all the reviews guys, it really does mean a lot to me. Heart and hugz to all. My plot bunny is whispering ideas about the prequel and I'm hoping to start to write it soon.<p>

* * *

><p>All Reid wanted to was get home. The case they had just been on was exhausting, but he still had paperwork to do. He stared at the pile of folders on his desk and sighed. He then looked at the picture of Aemelia he kept on his desk. It helped him to come back to down to earth after a hard case. The photo had been taken at the fair, with Aemelia in her stroller with cotton candy in her hand. There was a huge grin on the toddler's face, and Reid couldn't help but smile whenever he looked at the snapshot. Reid tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, but his attention kept drifting back to the picture frame.<p>

"Just go home, kid," Morgan told Reid.

"I can't," Reid reasoned. "I need to work on this."

"It'll see be there in the morning. Why be here if you can't work?"

"I'm not the only person with someone at home waiting for him."

"Then bring that home. We all know you never sleep anyway. You may as well do this from where you want to be and spend some time with her. Just do what you need to after she's in bed."

"I-" Reid tried to explain, but it didn't make any sense any more.

Reid had made himself a rule to keep his work away from his daughter when he had adopted her. He didn't want her to see or hear something that would scare her. He had never brought a file home before, but he knew logically she wouldn't see it. Even if she did she wouldn't know what it was. He sighed softly, knowing his co-worker was right, he would get more accomplished later from home. Reid began to pack up his files. He then put them in his messenger bag. He slung the satchel over his shoulder before he left.

"Thank you," Reid told Morgan, honestly.

"Anytime, kid," Morgan assured him.

As he left the building for the night he felt a great weight lifted off of him. He was surprised that just knowing that he was going home to spend time with his daughter was enough to keep his headache at bay. The last case had been one of the hardest he'd worked since he had adopted Aemelia. When he pulled into his parking spot, he looked at his messenger bag and sighed, knowing that what it contained could cause his headache to come back full force. But as he got closer to his front door he couldn't help but smile.

He went inside and found the nanny on the couch reading to Aemelia. He was still amazed by how much time Aemelia could spend being read to. She would cuddle up to anyone she knew with a book and could listen to different stories for hours. She was holding Bunny-Bunny by the ear, and the toy was dangling off the couch. When she looked over to see who had just come inside she dropped the plushie onto the floor. A huge smile spread across her face, and Reid's as well when they saw each other. He was relieved to be home even if it meant being up half the night doing paperwork.

"Dada!" Aemelia squealed upon seeing him, and started to wiggle away from her spot next to the nanny.

"You're home early Doctor Reid," said the nanny.

Reid picked up the toddler who had was now trying to run toward him, he didn't want her to fall over "I'm going to work on my paper work this evening. Why don't you go out with your friends tonight?"

"Thank you Doctor Reid, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Have fun," he told her. "Hi Aemelia, I missed you too."

"Hi hi! Buh-buh?"

Reid picked Bunny-Bunny off of the floor and Aemelia took the toy by the ear again. Reid kissed her cheek softly. He never realised how much he looked forward to getting home to his daughter before. As much as some days, when a case involved children knowing she was at home could stress him out, when he did get home seeing his daughter's face helped to ground him. The second he saw the smile cross over Aemelia's face nothing else in the world seemed to exist.

"Sad?" asked Aemelia.

"Not anymore, Princess," he assured her kissing her cheek.

"Book?"

Reid couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "I guess I did interrupt your reading."

He picked up a board book. Reid sat down and Aemelia curled right up into him, making herself comfortable waiting for her book. He put a pile of books next to them, and the toddler smiled at him. Her eyes grew wide whenever there was any kind of adventure. Reid looked down at the little girl as he picked up a forth book.

"Aemelia I'm going to need some help with this one," he told her opening the book to the first page. "This is a kitten, and a kitten says…?"

"Mau!" giggled Aemelia.

"Good job. Meet a cute puppy. What does he say?"

"Oof!"

"You're getting so smart, Princess."

Reid read the rest of the simple book to his daughter as she made the right animal noises when he prompted her to. After they finished the book he began to make dinner. He made pasta with tomato sauce, which was Aemelia's current favourite. Any time anyone asked her what she wanted she would tell the she wanted "oodles." Reid loved how independent his daughter was getting. She could now feed herself with her plastic forks and spoons. Everyone told him that Aemelia was learning quickly, but Reid didn't mind. He just hoped that she wouldn't be as accelerated through school as he had been, he wanted her to be able to enjoy her childhood in ways he hadn't been able to. He would never discourage her from learning, but he didn't try to push her too far either. He wanted her to have a nice balance.

End Part 16

Notes: I love this stage of kids where they are learning new things and want to share their knowledge with everyone. My niece lived with during this stage and any time i taught her a new word I'd be thrilled.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 17 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I know you all are worried about when PrentissReid are gonna end up together, and it will happen but there's still some more stuff I want to get through. Just like Prentiss you'll have to wait. Will try to get that prequeal thing out within the week... Wanted to have it out sooner but wrist pain again it slows me down.

* * *

><p>Reid loved it when he actually got weekends to himself, or rather to share with his daughter. After a fun filled day of just playing with his daughter, reading books, and generally relaxing it was time to get her ready for bed. He ran a bath with her lavender scented bubble bath. He threw her toys in the tub, then took her clothes off, and sat her on the potty. He knew she was little young to start potty training but he also knew that getting her into a routine would help so he decided to start it as early a possible. He would always sit her on the potty in the morning, after any meal or snack, before her bath and before bed, and always praised her for her small successes.<p>

"No pee!" Aemelia announced.

"Try," Reid told his daughter.

She made a funny face, and Reid laughed. She always made face when she tried to do something new. His mother swore that it was the same face he used to make at that age. He didn't want to tell her that he thought she was imagining things, in a way he wished that it were true. He knew that she was a little young to use the potty, but he also knew kids normally peed after they got in the bath, and since her diaper was still dry he hoped for the best. Aemelia then grinned and started to giggle excitedly. He knew exactly what that laugh meant. She always laughed when she successfully used to potty.

"Poopie!" she informed him.

"Good job Aemelia! You get a sticker on your chart. Two more and you get to pick a new book!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Reid wiped helped her clean up, then put her in the bathtub. Despite the amount of toys that were floating in the water she went right for her bath crayons. Lately Reid could not keep enough paper in the house to keep the toddler happy. She began to scribble on the side of the bath tub. She had almost no interest in colouring books, she liked blank things to draw all over. He was happy to see that she had a creative side as well as her bookish side. Reid took one of the crayons and wrote he name on the side of the bath tub. She had started to be able to point out simple words.

"'Melia!" she told him, pointing at the word he had just written.

"That's right, Princess," he praised. "That says Aemelia."

He let her play for a few minutes more before he began to wash her. She giggled as he washed her face, and hands. She then picked up her own cloth and mimicked what he had just done. Reid praised her for being such a big help and told her if she continued to be good she would get another sticker for her chart. As soon as Reid reached for the shampoo she began to whimper softly.

"NO!" she cried, pointing to the bottle in Reid's hand.

"That's not going to work, Aemelia. Your hair needs to be cleaned. If you argue again you'll only get one sticker now, none for helping Daddy get you all clean."

"No!" she repeated. "Stickies!"

"Just one sticker today. I'm sorry, but I know you know better. You're not a baby anymore, you're a big girl, and big girls get stickers."

"No…" she sniffled as he wet her hair.

The second Reid began to lather the toddler's hair she began to wail. Screaming as loud as she could the whole time he washer her hair. He was careful not to get any soap in her eyes, but she still had a melt down over the situation. Reid didn't stop what he was doing through her whole temper tantrum. When her hair was rinsed he pulled the plug.

"No Dada!" she protested. "Colah?" She held up her crayon.

"No, you're done. I'm sorry. If you behave when I wash your hair next time then you can play with your crayons after we wash your hair."

She looked up at him giving him a sweet innocent look. It was a combination smirk and she had learned to start bat her eyelashes too, which he was sure she had learned from Garcia. Reid shook his head, and picked her up out of the bathtub. He then wrapped her in a towel, drying her off. He then dressed her in her favourite pajamas. They had recently changed their night time routine from sitting in the chair in Aemelia's room to reading books in Reid's bed. Sergio jumped onto the bed the second Aemelia was comfortable.

"Gergio!" Aemilia exclaimed upon seeing her cat. She began to pet the animal roughly.

"Be gentle with Sergio, remember."

"Sowwie Gergio. Dada books pease?"

Reid was amazed at how quickly his daughter's vocabulary was growing. It seemed like every time he came home she was using a dozen new words, and she was starting to try to use bigger words as well. She still would sign when she spoke but she was saying the words while she made the gestures. He hoped that teaching her ASL would help her vocabulary but he never thought it would help this much. It also helped him when she was trying to say a new word when she would sign it as well. He was good at figuring out what she was saying but she was still learning and sometimes what she said wasn't very clear. He liked that he had another way of finding out what she was trying to say.

"All right sweetheart. Do you think Sergio would like to hear books about cats today?" Reid asked.

"Yeah! Kitties."

Reid pulled a few books off the shelf, including Puss in Boots. He began to read to her, and the cat moved to the far corner of the bed. After only three books Aemelia's eye lids started to get droopy. He picked her up and brought her into her own room. Sergio followed and curled up in his cat bed. He laid her down and pulled her blankets over her. He read her one more book as she yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to stay away. He tucked Bunny-Bunny under her arm. He hugged her and kissed her forehead softly before putting the guard rail all the way up.

"I love you Aemelia," he whispered.

"Wove you, Dada," she told him.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

"Nighty."

Aemelia closed her eyes and Reid watched her for another moment. She moved onto her side, snuggling her toy. Reid pulled her blanket around her a little tighter. He rand his hand along her cheek tenderly before he left the room to return to his own. He picked up a book but that night couldn't focus on reading, his mind was filled with memories of Prentiss. He was glad that he had his daughter to keep his mind off of the date, but now that she was in bed, the memories all started to flood back. As much as he missed her and cherished every moment they shared there were times he wished he could put aside some of the memories and not relive them like that had happened only the day before.

End Part 17

Notes: Every once in a while I just like to show that Sergio has not fallen of the face of the earth. He's still around... thanks as always for the support on this.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 18 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes:<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss went through her mail, and grinned seeing an envelope from JJ. She always looked forward to those letters. She could tell this one had pictures inside of it. She ripped open the letter, she had come down with a cold and she knew seeing the photos would help to cheer her up and make her feel better.<p>

The picture that was on top of the pile was of Aemelia sitting proudly on the potty. Prentiss gasped, surprised her daughter was already old enough to be at that stage. She had thought she would be back at home before her daughter was ready to be potty trained. She still hoped that it might happen soon, but was starting to worry about how many of Aemelia's milestones she was going to miss.

She flipped to the next picture and smiled seeing it. This one was of Aemelia asleep on the floor of Henry's playroom, her tiny head using Bunny-Bunny as a pillow, her still diapered bum in the air. The third was of Reid reading to her, both of their mouths open as if they were reading the book together. The last was of Aemelia surrounded by books, sitting up holding on book as if she was reading it herself. Prentiss wiped her tears away before she began to read the attached letter.

_Emily,_

_I can't believe how quickly Aemelia is growing. She's a very fast learner, she must take after her parents. She is learning about animals right now. She can identify about twenty from their picture and make the sound they make. Spence spends hours reading board books with her, he's also trying to teach her shapes, and colours, which seems to pick up on. She can already identify her name. No matter who writes it down, in any kind of lettering, she looks at it, points to herself and says "Melia." It's adorable really. There is a video of it on the card reader I sent you, as well as one making her animal sounds._

_He's also decided that since she can announce when she needs her diaper changed, and what's in it that she is ready to try using the potty. Right now he has her on a routine of when to try to use the potty and she seems to be understanding. He has a reward system set up for her as well where she gets stickers and new books she wants as rewards for ten stickers. It's amazing how well behaved she is, she's still a toddler and gets into everything, but Spence is great at disciplining her. He's told me a few times that it hurts him to hear her crying and breaking down but he knows that he needs to be firm with her to help her learn. A lot of the parents at the play group expect her to be badly behaved because she has a nanny and is being raised by only a father but he's showing them that he can do it, despite his own childhood. Even though he's fine on his own it would have been amazing to see you raise Aemelia together._

_In good news the police in Itatly think they are close to finding Doyle's right hand man. Once he is captured they will be able to find out where Doyle is. Hopefully that will mean you will be able to come home soon. I've almost let the cat out of the bag about Aemelia but I caught myself. I hate having to lie to Spence like this. She is a perfect combination of you both and I can't even tell him. She's so smart, just like him, and I want everyone to know it's not a fluke, that he does have good traits to pass on to his child. He always talks about how lucky he is that Aemelia is adopted and won't have to be like he was. But despite how smart she is, Spence focuses on giving her the childhood he never got. I know that no matter what comes in her future he is going to make the right choice, I just wish he didn't have to do it alone. He loves her so much, but deserves to have you with him helping him. Everyone misses you, I hope you can come home soon. _

_Love JJ_

Prentiss hoped she would be home soon too, she knew that it was what was best for her family, which included her BAU family but it didn't make it any easier to have to watch them from so far away. She was beginning to worry about how much of her daughter's life she had missed. The longer she was away the harder it would be to explain to the little girl and to Reid why she hadn't been able to be there. She worried every day that Reid would finally move on with the last part of his life. He had done so much since their daughter had come into their lives and she was sure he was going to find someone to help him raise her. She wanted to tell him the truth but she knew it wasn't safe.

Her mind began to drift to when she was home, she found it strange that when she thought about being home now she always pictured being with Reid. She couldn't help but think about the dinners he would make for her after a hard case. He would always make sure to have her favourite wine in the house although he didn't drink and would serve her a glass as she waited. She hadn't been surprised to learn that Reid was could cook, he had taken care of himself from a young age and was a genius but hadn't expected him to be such a good cook. He had always cooked foods from places she had lived growing up, and even the food she ate while hiding could trigger memories of Reid.

Their dinners had started out as something friendly, he would invite her to play chess, or poker and he would tell her would cook in order to get her to come. The more time they spent together the closer they got. Prentiss honestly couldn't remember who had kissed who first the first time they crossed the line past friendship. She knew they had been playing a game of go fish after an exhausting case, she had had a few glasses of wine. They had been talking about how strange it was that they would always end up talking about serial killers when they were together, and they had gotten on the topic of former boyfriends and girlfriends.

As spark of electricity shot through her spine just thinking about that first tender kiss they had shared. They had both been sharing stories about bad goodnight kisses. She wondered if maybe they had both had the same idea at the same time, and that was why their first kiss had seemed so perfect. There was no awkwardness, just a tenderness she had never experienced before, and knew she wouldn't again. That night they didn't anything more then kiss, and despite how long they'd been friends and it took them a long time to take their relationship further. They had talked about kids and their future long before they ended up sharing a bed, other than for convenience purposes and she was sure that was why she still felt the same connection with Reid as she had the day she left. She just hoped he still felt it despite not knowing she was still alive. All she could do was hope for the best, and pray that Doyle would be found and she could return to North America before she lost him.

End Part 18

Notes:


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 19 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Well here's another new part. Thank you for all of the support. I hope that you are still enjoying this fic. I know it's getting long, but when Prentiss is back there will be some fun cliffhangers so I must be evil. lol... let me know what you think.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was glad to be home for the weekend. He had been wanting to convert Aemelia's crib for a few weeks now, but he wanted to be home for a few nights when it happened just in case she had trouble adjusting to the change. All of her blankets would be the same, but all the guard rails on the crib would be gone. He decided to take her an outing the day he changed the bed so she would be exhausted when they got home. Garcia had taken Henry for the weekend and together they had taken the two kids to the zoo.<p>

The whole day Aemelia was pointing out the animals, and when it got the part where they could feed the barn animals the little girl had been thrilled. Garcia had taken a million pictures of the kids together, feeding the animals, as well as videos of Henry showing Aemelia how to hold her hand for the animals to take the food. Reid was thrilled that she had a friend who was so close to her age, but knew she needed more, and was looking into preschools for her already.

It still amazed Reid just how quickly his daughter was growing up. Everyone was still amazed that Aemelia was potty trained, and it was one of the big factors in switching her bed. She couldn't use the bathroom in the middle of the night if she was in her crib. Reid had taken to waking her up and sitting her on the toilet, but knew he would not be able to do it forever.

Morgan had agreed to come in and convert the crib while they were out and when they got home from the zoo he was still there. Reid had agreed to feed him in exchange for the help. Despite being a genius Reid had never mastered the art of handy work. He wanted his daughter to be safe and didn't dare try to put something as important as her bed together alone. Rossi had offered to buy her new sheets for her big girl bed, but Reid asked him to wait because he felt just having a new bed would be adjustment enough. Her crib sheets would still fit on the toddler bed and he thought it would make the transition easier.

"Unca D!" she exclaimed, having recently warmed up to him.

"Well hello, sweet thing," he told her.

"I 'Melia! Aunt Pen funny names!" she informed him.

"All right, I'm sorry Aemelia. I'll behave Is it okay if I stay for dinner tonight?"

"Dada, Unca D, eats?"

"Yes, I think he should stay for dinner tonight, Princess."

"I see that daddy gets to call you nicknames too."

She stuck her tongue out at Morgan, and wouldn't respond to him. "Aemelia that's rude," Reid reminded her.

"Sowwie Una D."

"It's okay, I was teasing you, I forgive you if I get a good squeezy hug in."

She hugged him tightly then ran off to get some books for him to read to her. When she went into her room she stopped and looked at her new bed. It still had her sheets, and Bunny-Bunny was sitting on her pillow, but it wasn't the same bed as when she had left. She stood in the doorway for a moment then ran back into the living room, stopping only when she almost slammed into Reid's leg.

"Dada!" she screamed. "Cib gone!"

Reid took her hand and went back into her bedroom. "I know it is. That's your big girl bed. Tonight we are going to read your books in your room and you're going to sleep in your new bed. All of your blankets are the same and Bunny-Bunny will be right next to you."

She scrunched up her nose like she was thinking for a moment. "Kay." She then took a few books out to Morgan.

Morgan read Aemelia books while Reid made their dinner. The three of them ate together. Morgan left not long after they finished eating since he could tell how tired the toddler was after her adventure, he also knew it may take her a little while longer to settle in her new bed. After Reid cleaned up the kitchen, with help from Aemelia who had taken to putting the forks, and her own plate into the dishwasher her ran a bath from the toddler. Reid didn't put the toys in that night, and promised her a longer bath the next day if she behaved.

When she was dried off he began to dress her in her pyjamas. Aemelia had started to help dress herself. Reid would put her shirts on still, and would hold out her bottoms for her to step into and she would pull up her pants and pull ups herself. She only wore the pull ups at night and most of the time if he woke her to use the bathroom in the middle of the night it would be dry in the morning, but he still liked to not have to worry about accidents in the middle of the night because they would cause the toddler to melt down.

They then went into her bedroom and for a moment Reid was worried she was not going to accept her new big girl bed. Aemelia looked at the bed for a few minutes before she took Bunny-Bunny and climbed in. Shortly after she did Sergio jumped into the bed and curled up in the far corner. Which made Aemelia smile.

"Dada, Gergio sleep in Melia's bed?" she asked.

"If he's comfortable there, he can," Reid assured her, picking up one of the books she'd chosen.

They only made it through two books before Aemelia's eyes slipped shut and she was out. Reid kissed her forehead softly, and pulled the blankets around her. He made sure Bunny Bunny was next to her, then left the room. He tried to call the cat into the other room, but the stubborn black cat refused to budge, so Reid left the door open a little so the cat could leave if he wanted to, but the light from the hallway wouldn't wake the sleeping toddle.

He then went into the living room and started to read, expecting Amelia to wake up at some point, but she didn't. Right before he went to sleep Reid went into Aemelia's room and woke her up, walking her to the bathroom. As always he sat her on the toilet and she peed. He pulled up her pants and then walked her back to her room, hoping she would get into the habit of waking herself up after a few months.

He watched her sleep for a long moment, amazed at how she could still look so tiny while she slept, but no longer acted like a baby when she was awake. He could not believe that she was ready to start preschool already. It felt like only yesterday that he was given permission to adopt her. There was still a part of him that feared she might be taken away from him, but as time passed he proved more and more that he was the best thing for her.

End Part 19

Notes: All right so that was that, there's still a while yet before Prentiss is back. Am I dragging this out too long? I'm starting to worry. I seem to have written more Morgan bits than I thought I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 20 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I know some of you are wanting some PrentissReid goodness, and it is coming, but I have a stand alone M fic in the works to tide you over till Prentiss comes back. I was hoping to get it written sooner but life happened. You know how it is.

* * *

><p>Reid could not believe his daughter was already celebrating her third birthday. Each year on her birthday he reflected on how much his life had changed since the little girl had come into his life. He was still amazed that he was raising his daughter on his own, and sometimes he expected someone to come in and ask him what he was doing raising a child on his own. He knew that he had a good home for her, but he was still a single father, and had no plans to change that. He kept his home clean with some help from the nanny, but still missed his old apartment with wall to wall build in book cases. He loved the library her had in the townhouse he now lived in but missed being surrounded by books everywhere. Now in most rooms it was Aemelia's toys and things which filled them.<p>

It felt like only yesterday that he had had to plan her first birthday party. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. He knew that there had been challenges but he thought he'd risen above them, and he tried not to focus on the negatives of raising a child. He found too many parents focused on the hard parts and didn't take the time to enjoy the good and had vowed not to become one of those parents. He could not believe that his daughter wasn't going to be a baby anymore. She was growing up so quickly it amazed him. He was starting to see what everyone was telling him about how much more quickly she seemed to learning. He always thought she was smart, but he never thought she was really that different from other children but the more he saw her peers the more he realised just how different she was. He couldn't deny it anymore, there was something about the way she thirsted for knowledge that reminded him of himself.

Now when she played with Henry they almost acted like they were the same age. There were times where she would even correct Jack, or take his books at start reading them with ease. Sometimes Jack would get insulted that she was reading the same things as he was, but she had started to ask if she could read the book before taking it. The guests started to arrive to her party. When Garcia got there he was not surprised by the small mountain of gifts she'd brought.

"Before you say anything boy genius, they are all education," she told him. "I mean these toys are all beyond Reid approved. The lady at the toy store thought I was insane for buying a three year old these things. Honestly Reid what is she going to do with a microscope?"

"That was one of the things she asked for. She wants to see what bugs really look like."

"What kind of little girl wants to see bugs under microscope?" Rossi asked.

He had just come in and Reid was certain the pile of gifts on the table had just doubled. As much as he tried to tell the senior agent that Aemelia should not only get education toys but she enjoyed them Rossi always bought her typical little girl toys. Rossi had been the one to buy Aemelia her first doll, he had bought her a kitchen set, a doll house, accessories for her kitchen, dress up clothes, anything that he thought a sweet little girl would want; and despite the fact she would never ask for the kinds of toys Rossi would buy her she always played with them. Reid did like that those toys let her imagination run wild, but this was a child who would have an imaginary village around her train set.

"Spence's kid," laughed JJ. "She told Henry that she might get a microscope and now he wants to look at bugs too. It's disgusting."

"It's science," defended Reid. "I'm glad that Aemelia doesn't think that bugs and things are disgusting. They are just another part of nature."

"Well I for one don't want my kid growing up to be an entomologist."

"They like dinosaurs and reptiles as well as insects. Kids are curious by nature and I'm not going to discourage that."

The team was inside talking about what toys Aemelia should be interested at her age when the looked outside and saw Morgan lighting the barbeque. Reid hadn't meant for it to be a tradition for the team to get together for a barbeque for his daughter's birthday but since he had the space it always seemed to end up that way.

"Will you please give my hot stuff some meat to grill before he goes loony tunes out by the barbeque?" Garcia asked.

"When did it become tradition that Morgan does the barbequing for Aemelia's birthday?" nReid asked.

"It brings him such joy, boy genius let him have it."

The kids, Jack included then ran past the adults, laughing loudly. They seemed to be playing a game of tag. All three parents were about to say something but JJ's was the voice that came first. Reid was glad to see that Jack was finally starting to take the time to play with the youngest second generation member of the team. He had always come to events before but would do his own thing, but since Henry's fifth birthday the older child had started to come around and would play games like follow the leader and things which thrilled his young cousins.

"Hey, it's beautiful out," JJ told them. "What are you doing inside?"

"We just…" Henry tried to explain.

"Uncle D is out there already and we'll all be out in a few minutes. Go outside, there's no video games and no books while everyone is here, now scoot!"

"Okay!" all three of the kids said at the same time before running outside.

JJ, and Garcia went outside, and Reid came out a few minutes later with the hotdogs for the kids and sausages for the adults. Morgan took the plate and began to cook the food. The kids were now playing on the play structure that Morgan had built for Aemelia as her birthday gift. There were two swings, a slide, some monkey bars, and covered tree house so she could read books or bring her dolls outside to play and they wouldn't get ruined.

He could hear Aemelia telling her cousins all about the things that Morgan had put in her play structure. He had built one for each of the boys' on their third birthdays, putting in different things for each child that he knew they would enjoy. Jack's had had a tire swing, and Henry's had two extra slides. Reid had wanted to hold off on the getting the play structure, since some days the townhouse seemed a little small with the nanny there, but the young woman insisted that having her own bedroom was more than enough space and had talked him out of looking for a new home in a different neighbourhood just so she could have an en-suite. Aemelia was just starting to get to an age where she could play with the other kids that lived in the townhouse development and no one wanted to see her miss out on being a kid.

End Part 20

Notes: Someone asked a while if Reid and Aemelia lived in an apartment. They don't I just didn't want to spend too much time on it. But she has a yard and house just maybe not the ideal one but it works. Plus townhouse communities are great for kids cause there's always someone to play with.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 21 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I posted the tag-along under the name "A Journey's Beginning" yesterday if you're interested. This one is a letter part but it's a little different. Posting early today, possibly later than usual tomorrow I'm staying at one of me bestie's tonight woot!<p>

* * *

><p>After Reid had put Aemelia to bed on her birthday he sat down at his desk and began to write. There was so much going through his mind now that his daughter was getting older. There were times where he still couldn't believe that he had such an amazing person in his life. There were parts that were challenging, but for the most part her felt like raising Aemelia was the most rewarding thing he had ever done. He knew that she was going to start to really question everything soon, and he wanted to put his thoughts down on paper before they could be clouded.<p>

_Dear Aemelia,_

_I am writing this on the night of your third birthday, but I'm not sure how old you'll be when I let you read this. I want you to know that I understand that our situation hasn't always been easy, but I am happy that you are in my life. I know that it is far from ideal for a young girl to grow up with only a father. There are so many questions a mother should be there for, but there is honestly no one I think would be good enough to be your mother, other than Emily._

_I know that you hear the name Emily a lot, from me and from your aunts and uncles. It still hurts us to talk about what happened to her. Before you were born she was killed by an unsub. She worked for Interpol before she joined our family and was assigned the case of the man who ultimately killed her. I don't think any of us will ever know all the details of her life at Interpol, and despite what your Uncle Derek might think at times, it doesn't change the role she played in our family, nor in my life. _

_I loved Emily as I never thought I could love anyone, and I want to believe she felt the same way before. We had discussed our future before she was killed but after Ian Doyle came to North America she distanced herself from her family. She always wanted to keep us safe, even if that could mean putting herself in danger. I am honestly not sure if telling us the truth would have help her or not, but a part of me will always wonder why she couldn't trust me._

_She is the reason you are named Aemelia, that was her favourite name, although I'm sure she would have preferred the modern spelling to the one I chose. She told me from the first time we spoke about having children that she would name her daughter Amelia, and I felt I should honour her. She asked me once if I wanted to have baby geniuses one day, and I wasn't ready to answer it. That night she followed me how to get a straight answer from me, and that was the moment I fell in love her her._

_She assured me that I could make a great father, and genetics was only a small portion of what shapes a child. She understood about my mother and my concerns about having a child who was a genius, and put my mind at ease. That was something no one else had been able to do before. Even though I feel it was improbable for me to have a child who was also a genius she assured me that if I was to have a child who was genius that I would have learned from my own childhood and would be able to give my child a real childhood. I would learn from my own past and provide everything a child could need. _

_I hope that I have done that for you, because although you are not genetically my child I feel you are cursed to being as smart as I was. I don't regret who or what either of us is, and I hope that is not what you feel when you read this; but it seems that life is easier when you're average no matter what the situation. I understand that diversity makes us human but it also makes us feel like targets. I know that you will be teased for being who you are and I hope you know I will always find a way to help you be happy. I hope that you never have to feel the way I did growing up. _

_I also hope that when you read this you will understand that your grandmother did everything she could for me. We may have had challenges but I was always where I wanted to be, but sometimes it was lonely. The alternative, I knew, was worse, and that is why I am thankful every day that you were given to me. Your childhood could have ended up any number of ways, and not to sound like Aunt Penny but I believe this is how you were supposed to grow up._

_As you read this I am sure that you will find flaws in some of my choices. That is normal for any child, and any person to be honest. We are simply a species that always wonders what might have been. But all and all I hope you have grown up to be happy, healthy and always felt loved. Those were the main things I have always, and want to make sure you have. Our family might not be a traditional one but I think it's a good one. _

_I didn't have any aunts, or uncles or cousins growing up, and even though yours are not blood related I know you have those kinds of relationships. If I didn't feel that way about the team I never would have adopted you. We are a family in the ways that count, just as you are my child in all the ways which matter. I have felt like this for so long, but I honestly don't know if I would ever be able make it known to you any other way. _

_Aemelia you are the reason why I look forward to the sun coming up. You are the reason I rush to close a case. You are the reason I smile when I see home coming into view. I never thought I would have the chance to feel that after Emily was killed. Before you came into my life I was considering leaving the BAU, the FBI, and even the area because I missed having a reason to come home. You gave me my life back and I hope that you will be able to thank me for giving you a good start to yours. _

_I have read enough books about behaviour to know you may act out when you get older. It is difficult to grow up not knowing where you came from, but believe this, everyone in your life believes that you were meant to be in our lives. If I could find out your whole past I would but I will always tell you what I know about your past. _

_I never understood before why parents did what they would do for their children. But no I understand, as long as you have a bond with your child you will do anything to make sure they are happy, comfortable, and safe even if that means doing things you never thought you could do. The positive always outweigh the negative, and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that no matter what you might chose to do with your life. _

_Love always,_

_Daddy. _

Reid finished the letter, and put it in an envelope in the firebox addressed to his daughter. He wasn't sure when he was going to let her read it, he just felt like he should write it so she could understand why he had made certain choices when she started to ask him questions.

End Part 21

Notes: I don't what prompted me to write this but it just felt right. I hope you enjoyed it. So we have a few more Aemelia and Reid moments before Prentiss' return.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 22 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Another Morgan part, and some reassurance about how Reid feels about a certain someone. I know this might be dragging things out but it's where my muse went with this fic... if you're still digging it please let me know it makes me smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was at the park with Aemelia and Morgan. Aemelia was happily playing in the sandbox and Morgan and Reid were watching her. A woman sat next to them. Reid had noticed her sitting across from them a while ago. He never liked it when women acted like that especially when he was trying to enjoy an afternoon with his daughter. He knew that he was a single parent but he sometimes wondered why he was like a beacon for single mothers. He was happy with his life, and didn't want to have anything else take his focus away from his daughter.<p>

"Which one is yours?" she asked smiling sweetly at Reid.

"She's in the sandbox," he replied looking at his daughter, but not making any kind of eye contact with the woman next to him.

"Oh, she's so precious. My little guy is over there, climbing to the small slide."

"Oh."

The woman kept talking to Reid, who hardly respond. He would sometimes nod politely but he focused his attention to his daughter. She only got up because another of the mothers had gone over to her son to tell him to stop climbing up the slide because other kids were trying to play on it. Even if Reid had thought she was interesting, he did not like the way she was treating the other parents and kids. He always tried to keep an eye on Aemelia and stopped her from doing anything that interfere with the other kids. He looked to his friend who was shaking his head at him.

"Kid! That woman was hitting on you," Morgan told him. "No wonder you're still single."

"I'm aware of that but I wasn't interested, especially not after what she let that child get away with. I know it's hard for you to believe but I'm not really looking for anyone right now. I'm trying to focus on my daughter right now."

"Come'on kid she's not gonna be little forever, and you'll eventually want yourself some little honey to get your freak on with. Plus that little cherub over there is gonna need a mom one of these days. There are some questions men just can't answer."

"Aemelia has JJ and Garcia for that. I'm not looking right now, why don't you believe me?"

"I just find it hard to believe that anyone would chose to live a celibate life without being married to god."

"I have not led a celibate life. I have been with women in the past, I am simply choosing not to be with any right now. I thought I had found someone special in the last woman I dated, and I still haven't recovered from losing her."

"Kid I don't even know who you last dated, I don't understand how she still has such an effect on your life."

"She just does. I've told you before that it was complicated and I wish you would drop it already. Besides right now Aemelia needs me and my free time and I plan to give her that. You can tease me all you want, but right now neither of us is ready for me to date again."

"All right kid, but that was one hot mommy who just hit on you."

Reid shrugged. "I didn't really think so, everything about her was fake. I prefer women who are more natural."

"So he does still look! Reid mah man! You still got somethin' in there even if you keep it quiet."

Aemelia then stood up and walked over to the two men. Reid still couldn't believe how much his daughter was growing. She had a very outgoing personality which Reid was happy about. She smiled at Morgan and Reid knew that she was going to ask him for something.

"Unca D, pease swing 'Melia?" she asked.

"Sure thing little lady," Morgan replied, allowing the little girl to drag him to the swings.

"Tanks you."

"Good manners," Reid praised as she walked away.

Reid smiled as he watched Aemelia. She giggled excitedly as Morgan pushed her on the swing. It felt like it was only yesterday that a scared teenager had walked into a rural police station and changed his life forever, and for the better. He never thought he would enjoy being a parent so much. He loved being able to watch his daughter learn new things about the world around her. He also liked seeing moments where she just got be a child, like he never had the chance to. Her laughter turned to squeals of excitement as Morgan did an under-dog under the swing.

Reid was glad that Aemelia had started to come around with Morgan. Morgan had had to learn that Aemelia didn't enjoy all of his nicknames, and to turn down his flirting a notch and the little girl thought he was great. She still had a special bond with Rossi. Now that she was more active Jack was asking to come play more often. She and Henry were still very close although if the three kids were together sometimes the boys would run off to do something and Amelia would be left to amuse herself with her books.

Reid still didn't like Aemelia to spend a lot of time watching TV, but could watch movies with her cousins. He also tried to make sure she got out to the park, or outside in the yard as much as possible. He wanted to give her the best chance possible to become a healthy adult. Reid didn't remember spending a lot of time outside growing up and he knew he was lucky to be healthy. Aemelia enjoyed running around and she could still have fun even if she was alone.

When Aemelia was sick of the swing he watched as she ran away from Morgan playing a game. Morgan followed her around the park, accepting all the orders she was giving him as rules to the game she was making up as she went along, and no matter what he did Morgan couldn't win. Still he looked like he was having fun. Reid shook his head at his friend, wondering who was the child and who was the adult as they ran around the park. Morgan finally scooped her up and brought her back to the bench giggling.

"Daddy 'Melia hungy," she told him. "Unca D eat home?"

"I think it would be nice for Uncle D to have lunch with us," Reid agreed. "I think we're going to have grilled cheese."

"That sounds great kid. Come on, kiddo."

The three of them walked back to the townhouse and had lunch together. After they were done eating Reid put Aemelia down for her nap. When Reid left Aemelia's room he was surprised to see that Morgan was gone, but was glad he had given them their privacy. He took a book off the shelf and sat down to read it while his daughter slept.

End Part 22

Notes: I had this idea in my head for a long time and I needed to fit it in somewhere. Oh and in another part I added some Rossi-ness cause the chapter was short. Yay me! It's coming in a few more parts you'll see when we get there...


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 21 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes:Aemelia is sick, poor kid. This is another part that shows not everything is sunshine and roses. I promise Prentiss is coming back. Sorry if dragged this out. She'll be back in part 31 we're getting there.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid went into his room, having just rushed home from work early. The nanny had called him and told him that Aemelia wasn't feeling well. Whenever he was in town he liked to be the one to take care of her. He trusted the nanny but felt guilty letting someone else take care of his sick child. When he went into the room Aemelia was laying in the bed, tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

"Daddy I sickie," she sniffled.

"I know you are Princess, Deena called me and Uncle Hotch let me come home. Do you want some apple juice?"

"Noo."

He went and checked her forehead. Every time she ran a fever he was reminded of the first time she had gotten sick and how frantic he'd been. He forgot everything he knew about how to treat a cold and had called JJ in a panic asking her what he should do. He was amazed his friend hadn't laughed in his face but she calmly talked him through everything. She had been only three months and knew the damages a prolonged high fever could cause. It was never easy to see her with a fever but he had learned to keep calm. He went to get the thermometer.

"Daddy, no," she sniffled.

"I just need to know how high it is, now please stay still." He put the instrument in her mouth. They waited for it to beep, and Reid was glad to see it wasn't that high. "I think you need some medicine."

"Icky!"

"I know it doesn't taste good, Princess but it'll make you feel better."

"Icky!" Aemelia repeated.

She got so stubborn whenever she was sick. He realised that it didn't matter how smart a child was, nor how many of her milestones she had hit early she still acted much younger than her age when she was sick. Reid measured out the medicine, but Aemelia refused to take it. He sighed softly, not wanting to have to force her. He tried to bribe her with a new book and even TV time but Aemelia just shook her head, knowing if she opened her mouth he could sneak the medicine in. It amazed her that she could forget so much, but not how he had last tricked her into taking the medication.

Reid finally, out of desperation took Bunny-Bunny from her and the second she opened her mouth to protest he quickly poured the medicine into her mouth. He was glad she didn't spit it back at him, but the second she swallowed it she began to scream. Reid gave her back her toy but she still screamed. She was clutching Bunny-Bunny not ready to let it go any time soon.

"Mean Daddy!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I promise you'll feel better."

Reid sat with her and tried to console her as she cried about the medicine. He could see her eyes getting droopy, and hoped that she would tire herself out. She then moved to cuddle her plushie still crying a little. She curled up into the blankets and after about five minutes of forced tears she fell asleep. Reid watched her as she slept, not able to focus his mind on anything else. He knew that sleeping was the best thing for her, but he wasn't able to check her temperature again until she awoke.

As he waited for the little girl to stir all he could think about was all the times he had had to do this before, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time. He didn't care that he might catch her cold, he just wanted to be close her, and be able to comfort her when he could. She woke up a few hours later, just long enough for him to take her temperature. He was glad to see it was dropping. She then curled right up on him and fell asleep again.

As he sat in his bed holding his sleeping, sick daughter Reid realised that he never thought he would ever have the chance to that only a few years before. He thought that if he had had kids he would have had them with Prentiss, and she would be the one that the child would be closer with. Since she was better with kids than he was, but now he had a child and she was his. He wondered sometimes if he would be as close to Aemelia if he had had her with Prentiss rather than having adopted her.

There was still something about the little girl who was asleep in his arms that reminded him of Prentiss, and he wondered if he would ever stop getting that feeling. He didn't want his daughter to think that he saw a ghost when he saw her, but as she grew he found that Aemelia started to look more and more like Prentiss. He tried to convince himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him; that he wasn't remembering Prentiss as she really was. But he could still remember the tiniest detail about their former relationship.

He brushed a piece of his daughter's long dark hair behind her ear, still feeling the heat from her forehead. He nose was starting to run as well, but Reid didn't seem bothered. He just sat there, deep in thought close as he comforted his sick daughter. He only got up to make her some soup. When he went back into the room she was awake, but not playing with her plushie, nor ready to move off the bed.

"I have some soup for you, Princess, and then you'll have to take a little more medicine," he told her.

She looked up at him sadly but this time didn't put up a fight. Reid had put her soup in a coffee mug, and made sure that it was cool enough for her to sip. He put it down on the side table, then helped the little girl to sit up, before handing her the mug. She sipped the soup slowly, and when she was done he gave her the medicine. She cringed as she took it and Reid gave her a sip of water. Her eyelids were already heavy, and he was sure she was asleep again before her head touched the pillow. He knew in a few days she would be back to her usual self, but it still took him a moment to process seeing her acting so young since he was used to her acting older than her years. No matter how many times the little girl got sick it still hurt him to see her like that, and he knew it always would. It was times likes these he wanted someone to help him, so he would have support after having to deal with her being so upset. But he knew he might never be ready to move forward without Prentiss.

End Part 23

Notes: So that was that, if you're still enjoying and I haven't heard form you in a while. I miss you.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 24 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: The things that genius kids can do... and now for another Prentiss part... it's a bit of a heartbreaker.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss was flipping through her mail, the past few weeks she seemed to have only gotten bills. She was getting depressed was Christmas was fast approaching and she was going to be spending another year away from her family and friends. She brightened when she saw JJ's familiar hand writing. She was glad that her friend had such distinctive hand writing, because no matter what names the two women were corresponding under she always knew what to expect inside the envelope. If it was something official it was always on computer printed envelopes which were just as impersonal as the information those letter contained.<p>

Prentiss smiled at the pile of pictures that were included in that particular letter. As Aemelia was growing up there seemed to be more and more pictures. The little girl liked to make faces for the camera, but JJ was good at getting candid shots of her and her father together when neither of them seemed to notice the camera. Prentiss sat down at her desk, pulling a box of Kleenex closer to her.

The first picture was of Aemelia sitting on Santa's lap, clearly engrossed in telling the bearded gift giver what she wished for Christmas. There was a picture of Reid and Aemelia standing proudly in front of a snowman, complete with a top hat. Prentiss was surprised when she saw a Christmas card included in the pictures. She flipped it open, and gasped. It wasn't addressed to anyone, but it was signed by Reid, and Aemelia's name was written in choppy block letters at the bottom. She took a Kleenex from the box and wiped her eyes.

_Emily,_

_As you might have seen, Aemelia learned her letters. Spence has been working with her for weeks now. She started to understand her alphabet so he started out by having her copy the letters. When she understood that he showed her the letters were the same as in books, which amazed her. The first thing she wanted to write was "Daddy." Spence framed the page she wrote it on and keeps it on his desk. Can you believe it? He's one of those fathers, he wants everyone to his child's accomplishments. I guess you might be the only person who knew before how great he would be, but did you expect that?  
><em>

_She's known what her name looks like for a long time, and she started to copy it whenever Spence would put on a piece of paper. It took her a few days to keep the letters in the proper order but she can write without any help. She can actually write he full name. That's what the second page in the letter is about. Everything on it has been written by Aemelia. _

_I keep telling Spence that I have no idea what Aemelia is going to learn when she starts preschool because he spends so much time teaching her himself, and she's so smart that she picks up on all of it. I want to tell him the truth about her, but I know that I can't. It breaks my heart to see him wondering if she might be as smart as him without knowing what her genetic background is. He says that the odds of him adopting a genius are slim, but I know the chances are good because I know who her parents really are. She speaks so much more clearly than Henry did at the same age, and Henry still doesn't enjoy books and writing as much as Aemelia does. I know you're not supposed to compare your children to anyone else's but it amazes me how smart Aemelia is, and Spence doesn't see anything remarkable about it. _

_I know that the last letter you got said that they were closing in on Doyle, but even if they catch him tomorrow, you might have to be in hiding for up to two years, to be sure that there are no hits on you. Just when I thought you might be able to be home for Aemelia's next birthday they drop this on me. They are going to send you a letter about it after Christmas but I wanted you to hear it from a friend first. I am so sorry Emily. If I could take him out myself right now you know that I would. Hang in there, for Aemelia, all right? I'm going to sneak in a visit in the new year. _

_Love Always, JJ_

Prentiss was relieved to see this, being in hiding for nearly three years had started to take its toll on her health, and she had just started to take anti-depressants to help her deal with all of the emotion of it. She truly believed it might be over soon, but knew she would have known that Doyle would probably have more than one person looking for her. She fell onto the bed in the apartment she lived in, now in Rome and flipped through the pictures. She had almost nothing left of her old life other than a growing pile of pictures and letters about a daughter she barely remembered as being her own anymore.

She was sure that the last time she had a restful night's sleep was with she had last been in Reid's bed, which she still imagined was the night that Aemelia was conceived. She tried to remember everything about the time they had been together but it was getting more and more difficult. She still missed him so much, and wished she could go back in time and tell him the truth about how she felt. She wondered if he thought she'd been embarrassed by their relationship, since they had never told the team the truth. The only reason she hadn't want to be honest about their relationship was that she was afraid that changing things would ruin everything; and now she knew there had been something else that could change her life around the corner and she hadn't even known it.

She knew that the time she was with Reid were some of the happiest of her life. She had been able to be honest with him in a way she never felt comfortable before, and he confided in her about his past as well. He had told her about the few women he had had in his life before and how poorly they had treated him, and she wondered if he ever thought now that she had treated him badly since she wasn't ready to admit her true feelings. She hoped that when she did get home she would be able to tell him that she loved him and regretted keeping so many secrets before she went into hiding. She had no idea how he might react but she knew she would have to finally come clean.

Almost every night she would dream about telling him that she suspected she might be pregnant. She dreamed about coming home. She dreamed about giving birth to her daughter, but the dreams always turned into nightmares where Doyle would come in and kill everyone around her, leaving her alone in the world. Waking up cold and alone in unfamiliar apartments did not do anything to elevate her fears of being alone forever and she finally broke down and saw a doctor not long after her last move. She hoped that once Doyle was caught she would at least be able to stay in the same city for more than a few months.

End Part 24

Notes: I know that end was heartbreaking... but we're getting there, and no Aemelia will not be a teenager when it happens. I promise, and I can promise that cause I know how this ends already.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 25 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Aemelia's growing up... She's in preschool... Thank you for the support everyone I've had a rough few days and knowing I'll get some positivity in my inbox helps a lot. I know saying the same thing can seem silly but I like to know what people think.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was surprised that he was asked to come into the pre-school for a meeting so soon after he had enrolled Aemelia. He had read all of the reports about what she had done that day, and there weren't any negative comments. He knew that her family life was a little different but everyone knew that before she started there. He was worried there might be something wrong that he had missed.<p>

"Doctor Reid, I'm glad you were able to make it," said the administrator, coming into the office.

"I apologise about our last meeting needing to be cancelled, sometimes cases go longer than we expect them to, that's why Aemelia's nanny lives with us."

"I understand, all the kids here have different home situations. Doctor Reid how much time would you say you spend a week with your daughter?"

"It depends on the week but I would say on average about twenty five hours a week about five more if you count the time I spend on the phone with her while we are on a case. I don't count the time I spend before leaving on a case because her morning routine is with her nanny."

"That's impressive, and this is hands on time?"

"Of course it is, we usually like to spend our time reading books together, or building with her blocks, or drawing. Average kids' activities."

Reid still didn't know what the meeting was about. He was worried that he might be doing something wrong with his daughter. When he was home he always tried to spend as much time with her as he could. He felt guilty sometimes that he had chosen to stay with BAU after being given custody of Aemelia because it took him away so much; but she needed a roof over her head and the BAU was the only family he could provide his daughter on a regular basis and he didn't want to deny her that. He enjoyed spending his free time with the little girl, and hoped he had been doing the right thing for her. In the books he'd read he discovered that the best way to spend time with your child was to engage them in their favourite activities, and that's what he always tried to do with Aemelia. He wondered if he had somehow influenced Aemelia to enjoy reading and building and now that she was in preschool she was finding her own likes and dislikes that were different from what he'd always thought they were.

"Actually, Doctor Reid an average child spends a lot less time with their parents, and when they do spend time with them it's more hands off than that. Most children spend a lot of time watching TV or playing on the computer."

"Oh, we don't own a personal computer and she only watches movies occasionally, usually as a treat when her cousins are over," he explained. "I feel that when I am home I should focus on my responsibilities as a father."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to see that you spend so much time with Aemelia, and that she has a love of reading. But are you teaching her as well?"

"Humans are curious by nature, and that what makes us such good learners, so if Aemelia wants to learn something I'll help her by teaching her what she wants to know. I don't find anything unusual about that."

"There isn't but the way Aemelia learns is unique. A lot of parents try to teach their children at an early age, but most children still only learn the basics when they are in kindergarten. Aemelia seems to have mastered them. She knows her alphabet, shapes, numbers, animals she is grasping at the basic concepts of reading."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "That is accelerating learning, Doctor Reid if we were to give her a standardised test she would score very high. We love having Aemelia here, she's a wonderful child she's a joy to teach, but this might not be the best leaning environment for her. There are schools and programmes that can help nourish Aemelia's gifts."

"I'm aware of what options are out there for a child like Aemelia, academically I know the advantages they can have, but I also know the dangers. I am aware that they are mostly social but I want her to have well rounded education academically and socially. Is her being ahead in her learning affecting how she interacts with the other children, or how she makes friends?"

"No, not at all, she's a very social child. She likes to tell stories to her group, and help her friends when she can. We have no concerns at all about her social skills."

"Then I would like her to stay here."

"That's your choice doctor Reid, but she might become bored in school when she gets there."

"I'll cross that bridge when it becomes a problem. I want her to be surrounded by her peers for as long as possible. If her behaviour and attitude changes then I'll look at her options, but until then I am confident I am making the right choice. She's happy and that's what matters most."

"You are her father and I have to respect your choice, but if I had a child like Aemelia I would want to give her all of the advantages I could."

"That's exactly why I'm trying to provide for her. I grew up taking accelerated classes, and regret not having a childhood. I am trying to give her a childhood and help her to learn at the same time, thank you for your concern. If you notice any behavioural problems I would like to know as soon as possible so I can reassess what is best for her."

"I will Doctor Reid, thank you again for coming."

They shook hands and he left the office. He was glad that the meeting had gone well. He had been worried there might be a serious problem with Aemelia. He had been trying to tell himself that Aemelia was just a quick learner, that she wasn't that far ahead of her peers for months now. It was part of the reason he wanted her in preschool, now it had confirmed his worst fear. His daughter might be as smart as he was, and he was terrified that would cost her being a child. He loved watching her learn, but he also enjoyed getting to watch her just be a child, like when she would spend hours playing an imagination game with Henry. He wanted her to have everything and he felt keeping her in regular classes as long as possible would give her the best chance of that.

End Part 25

Notes: Reid wants something different for his daughter. Aww... we're getting closer to the big reveal guys... but in the meantime there are a few more things I wanted to deal with. Sorry if I'm drawing this out, it's just what I felt worked for the fic.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 26 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Reid has some touch questions to answer, too bad he doesn't know the truth. As always the support is beyong appreciated. You guys rock. Posting early today cause I have an odd shift at work and worry it will end up later... so if that happens I have something to look forward to.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid had been dreading this day, these questions, since the day he'd been given custody of his daughter. He had hoped that kids in general would have become more accepting since he had been in school, but he had been wrong. His daughter had just come home from pre-school in tears because the kids in her class had been teasing her about not having a mother. Reid had always told her that everyone had different families, and so did the facilitators at the pre-school but that didn't stop the kids, nor her questions.<p>

The whole way home she kept telling him about how two of the boys from her class had been bugging her about how she only had a father. She had mentioned before that some of the kids didn't understand about her family but he never thought it would turn into this. He had never seen Aemelia so upset about anything before. He had never needed to tell her about being adopted before. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her the truth but he never thought he would have to tell her so soon.

When they got home she went right to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She picked up her bunny plushie, who now went by the name of Bun-Bun. She hugged it tightly and watched her father come into her room and sit on the edge of her bed. Reid gently wiped her tears then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear knowing that usually helped to calm her. She stopped crying, but she was still trying to catch her breath after crying for so long.

"Aemelia," he told her trying to calm her. "You know that all families are different. You have a daddy and your aunts and uncles and cousins. Princess, not everyone needs a mother," he tried to tell her to calm her down.

"But Daddy," Aemelia protested. "Why don't I have a mommy? Babies are borned by mommies!"

"Yes, women needs to give birth to babies, you're right. That doesn't mean that that woman is ready to be a mommy. The reason you don't know who your mother is because you're adopted."

"Adopted? What's adopted mean?"

"It means that I got to choose to be your daddy," Reid explained. "The woman who gave birth to you wasn't ready to be a mother. When people are not ready to be parents they let other people who want to be daddies and mommies have their babies so that they will always be loved. That's why you only have a daddy, and that daddy is me."

"Oh, um… Okay. I think I understand." She thought about her father had just told her. "Sometimes people have babies that they can't take care of and love, so they let other people have them, and that's why some kids are adopted?"

"Yes, Princess, that's right. And the daddies and mommies who adopt babies get to pick their baby. When I first got to hold you I knew I wanted to watch you grow up and be your father."

"Okay. Why didn't you find me a mommy?"

"I don't have time. When I'm not working all I want to do is read books with you. There was one lady who I think would have been a really good Mommy for you, but she went to heaven. I like it just being you and me right now."

"Me too, but will I ever have a mommy?"

"I really don't know right now, Princess," Reid replied honestly. "If I did find someone she'd have to pretty amazing to be your mom. I know that sometimes it's hard to be only us. Because you're a girl and sometimes only a girl can understand, you have a lot of people who love in your life, and you're very lucky to have all those people. You know you can trust Aunt JJ and Aunt Penny as much as me, and you can ask them or tell them anything you can't tell me when you get older."

"I know, Daddy. Aunt JJ and Aunt Penny told me that I can ask them everything that girls need to know to. I think it was mean of those kids to make me feel bad, cause I got a really special family."

Reid was relieved that Aemelia seemed to be understanding what he was telling her, and was keeping positive about the situation. He knew that in the future she might not see things the same way, but for now he was glad that nothing had change. He always enjoyed that she kept asking questions and wanted to know more about adoption and why he had chosen to have her in his life. He was happy to be able to tell her about Prentiss, and he knew all he could do was continue to be honest with the little girl.

"You're right, it was they shouldn't have made you feel bad about your family," he told her. "Everyone has a different family, but that doesn't mean they love you any less. I know it's hard for you sometimes, but you have a so many people that love you and want to help you with anything, okay? Don't let anyone make you unhappy when you know how happy you are."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

Aemelia smiled and hugged her father tightly. Reid kissed her cheek softly, relieved that he had been had been able to answer her questions. He knew that it wouldn't be the last time he would have to answer her questions about why she had been adopted, but was glad in a way to get the first time out of the way. He also knew that as she got older the questions would get harder, but he didn't want to lie to her. He just told her what she would be able to understand at that age. He wanted her to know that he had chosen her, and that he had fallen in love with her the second he met her. He knew that having an eidetic memory would help him to always be able to explain how he felt the moment he was first given the baby who became his daughter.

Reid knew that Aemelia had changed his life for the better. She had given him the piece of the puzzle he never realised before had been missing. After Prentiss had died he was sure he would not be able to move forward. There was a piece of him he had lost with Prentiss, and while there were times he still felt it for the most part having his daughter to focus on made him able to keep waking up each morning and feeling positive about what would happen.

End Part 26

Notes: Well that was slightly less painful than it could have been. Eventually (soon) she'll know the truth.. how will she take that? I hope you are still enjoying this fic as much as I am.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 27 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is another Prentiss part... it shows the end is near... there is just one more weeeee little Aemelia cuteness milestone I want to attend to. Thank you as always for the support.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss was glad to have been in Rome for so long she had always felt a connection with the Eternal City and if she had to be anywhere she was glad it was there. She was still waiting for the pin to drop, and for her to be told she would have to move again. She was starting to feel comfortable with her neighbours, since she knew that Doyle was killed. She knew that he might still have cronies who might be looking for her, and that was why she couldn't go home, but she was glad she didn't have to look over her shoulder at every step. She still preferred getting personal letters for JJ, but it had been so long since she had heard anything she just wanted some news about when she would get her life back.<p>

_Emily,_

_I have some big news for you. Everyone thinks that one more year and you should be safe. I know it sounds like an eternity away, but at least it's a date. Just keep telling yourself you'll be able to celebrate Aemelia's sixth birthday with her. I know this isn't a vacation but you can finally leave the apartment without looking over your shoulder. We just want to keep you overseas for another year to be sure that there is no one still looking for you. I know you want to keep Aemelia safe and this will guarantee she will be. But you are going to be coming home, finally! _

_Now onto the news about Aemelia. Spence has been stressing out since his last meeting at the preschool because they really think that she's going to need to be in special classes once she gets into school. He is really opposed to the idea because of the way he grew up. I never knew how hard it was for him in school before. He didn't have any friends his own age, and no one he could really trust, and although he knows that Aemelia will always have Henry and Jack he worries. He wants her to have her own friends, and other girls to play with. That administrator suggested he put her into some kind of group sport or activity so she'll always have peers when she is doing that because those go by age no matter what._

_We must have talked all night after that meeting, Garcia was there too. He really had a lot of trouble accepting that Aemelia is as smart as he is. He thought that by adopting he had dodged that, and I hate having to lie to him. I hope he'll understand why we did what we did when you come home. He finally decided that it was probably good for Aemelia to participate in something outside of school. So he's trying sports first. _

_So far he's tired putting her in soccer, cheer, and baseball, all of which were disaster. He tried her at soccer first because Jack is in soccer, but it wasn't for her. She said that she liked reading books or playing at the park better outside then running after a ball, and once it started raining she did not like the idea of getting that dirty; unlike Jack and Henry.  
><em>

_Spence decided to try her in something a little bit more geared toward girls, and somehow he thought would be cheerleading. As soon as she saw a pyramid she decided it was too dangerous. She said that she only trusted her daddy to catch her. How adorable is that? So cheer was out and I have to say that I'm glad. As much as it was fun to see the young kids practicing I'm not sure how much fun she'll have when she gets some of the things those girls do is dangerous.  
><em>

_After that he decided to try little league since he did try that when he was younger, and claims he didn't hate it, but I don't really believe him. She went to a few practices but didn't like it very much. She said it wasn't very much fun. She didn't like having to wait to go at bat. She didn't like catching in the field either, so that was out. I'm not surprised that Aemelia didn't really like sports that much though. _

_After sports Spence tried to put her in Girl Scouts but Aemelia started to read about what older troops do and she wasn't interested. Only Spence's child would actually find books in the library to find out what kind of activity she wants to do. They looked at some other group activities like that, but Aemelia explained that she wanted to things that girls do because she does boy stuff all the time with Henry and Jack, which is fair enough at her age. _

_What I'm trying to get as that they finally decided together to put her in dance classes. The two of them must have looked at twenty books about different kinds of dance that are out there, before they decided on ballet. Aemelia said she liked the pictures of the ladies in their pointy shoes and tutus. Spence thought that it had the nicest music so she's going to be starting ballet. She's so excited about it, and honestly so is Spence. _

_It's amazing how involved he's been with everything. He's gone with her to pick out her ballet slippers, and body suit. He wants to learn how to do her hair himself. He's pretty good at brushing it without pulling her hair, and upsetting her, but he has a little more trouble putting in ponytails and pigtails so he says he's going to practice. I can't wait until you come home and can see everything for yourself. _

_Love JJ_

Prentiss was smiling by the time she was done the letter. She was already getting excited about going home and getting to see her family again. She went through the envelope and pulled out the pictures JJ had sent. Every time she saw a new picture of her daughter she was amazed by how much she was growing up, and how much more Aemelia looked like her. She was amazed by how long the little girl's hair was getting. Prentiss' mind began to wonder to how it would feel to get brush the little girl's hair, and to hear her voice. She was glad to finally have an answer to when she got to go home, but knew that waiting another year would feel like another life time; but at least she knew she would go home. She just didn't know what would happen when she got there.

End Part 27

Notes: I needed something happy here, I thought thinking about Aemelia's reasoning for not liking things was Reid-like, and the logical I do boy stuff a lot was the Prentiss in her. Well I hope you enjoy it. So the last few bits are just cuteness involving ballet, then another letter part.. then what you've all been waiting for! Thank you as always for the support it means so much to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 28 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This one's a bit longer than some others. But you'll see why, it was so much fun to write. Don't you love the idea of Aemelia learning ballet?<p>

* * *

><p>Reid gently brushed his daughter's hair, it was now growing past her shoulders and any time he suggested she get it cut she would get upset with him. As much as he liked having weekends where it was just the two of them, having to put up her hair for her first dance class was a more than a little unnerving for the genius.<p>

He had enrolled her in the class after her preschool facilitators suggested that if he wanted to keep her childhood well rounded to find a sport or activity to grow with her. That way if he did decide to put her in special courses in school she would still have peers from an activity outside of school. He thought that it was perfectly logical and had looked into various sports, clubs and activities, finally deciding that ballet would likely keep her interest the longest. He however hadn't expected one of the requirements to be that her hair be put up in a tight bun.

He was glad that Garcia had let him practice, since wigs and dolls didn't have nerve endings so if he pulled to hard her would have no idea. As he brushed through his daughter's straight brown hair he noticed it was easier to manage than Garcia's wavy hair. He began to from the ponytail, and began to secure it with a bright pink hair tie that Aemelia had chosen to wear. He then wrapped the ponytail into a bun, and then secured that with another bright pink hair accessory that JJ assured him would keep in place no matter how much the little girl moved.

The whole time Aemelia was telling him how excited she was about starting dance class. After her hair was done he they both put on their shoes and coats and left the apartment. He opened the car door and Aemelia crawled inside, and sat in her booster seat. Reid handed her the seat belt and she pulled it around herself and buckled herself in. Reid then got in and secured his own seatbelt before pulling off. Aemelia was now telling him a story about the gerbil that was kept in her preschool classroom.

When they pulled up to the dance studio he could see his daughter squirming in the rear view mirror. He was happy to see she as so excited about doing this. He found a place to park, and then let her out of the car. She took his hand as they walked inside. When they got in Reid looked around, studying the other girls and parents who were there. He knew already that there would be a dozen kids in the class, and was surprised to see that he was the only man in the room so far. He hoped that another father would be there. Most of the girls were close to their mothers as they waited, keeping their coats on. Aemelia however was quick to remove her coat and shoes and change into her brand new pink ballet slippers. Upon seeing Aemelia a few other kids began to put on their shoes.

"Daddy when do we getta start?" Aemelia asked.

"We're a little bit early Aemelia and not all of the other girls are here yet," he told her.

The teacher came into the room smiling seeing the flutter of activity. She waited a few minutes as a few other girls and mother came inside. Reid was still surprised to see no other fathers there. A few of the mothers had brought siblings of the girls who were Aemelia's age and some were trying to set up younger children with toys. The teacher had gone to the front of the small room.

"Listen. Moms – and dad," she added after a scan of the room. "You are welcome to stay for any class, but you must follow the rules. Ladies, class starts in two minutes and I expect you all to be ready on time. After today I will expect you take your place on the floor which I will assign to you soon. Come ahead."

A few of the girls looked up at their mothers and then shyly made their way over to the floor and some sprinted toward the floor. Aemelia walked over slowly and stood near the middle of the room. The teacher began to get the names of the different kids and told them where to stand. Reid had sat down confident that Aemelia didn't need him, and knowing that in the information he was given had said not to interfere. Some of the mother were still standing, and a few were trying to tell their daughters what to do. Three teenaged girls had come into the room and were trying to focus some of the girls' attention to the front. The teacher soon had the class underway, showing the girls how to warm up.

"Which one is yours?" a mother whispered to Reid.

"Aemelia, she has her pink tights on today," Reid replied politely.

"Mine is Angel, right there." She pointed to one of the girls. "How did you get stuck taking her today?"

"Stuck? I wanted to come for my daughter's first dance class as it's important for her to learn I'll be here to support her when I don't work."

"You're right, it is, but this is the sort of thing that moms normally do, that's all. Angel's father would not be caught dead doing this."

"Even if Aemelia had a mother I would want to be here as well."

The woman's face changed and she sat up straighter. Reid could not believe that he was seeing what he was seeing in this woman. Another mother who was sitting on the other side of him began to fix her make up, trying to discreet, but only drawing more attention to herself. Even at these events he found himself profiling people, which was helpful when he was trying to figure out which of the parents in a situation he actually wanted to talk. He tried answering with short answers, but the woman didn't get the hint, and soon a second mother was talking to him.

Reid was getting frustrated by the attention. He had gone to be there for his daughter not be harassed by the other mothers. He could hear two of the other mothers, who were clearly friends, whispering behind his back about him. He knew he would never get used to the fact that some of the single mothers, and a few of the married ones would flirt with him whenever he took an active role in his daughter's life. He was glad when the teacher said that there would be a quick break. He stood up to stretch his legs and Aemelia came running over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" she giggled. "This is soo much fun!"

Reid smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun, Princess." He gave her a pink, personalized and bedazzled reusable water bottle.

Aemelia gulped down her water then scurried back to her spot. Reid decided to stand up and lean against the wall at the back, away from the other parents hoping they would take the hint. The one who had fixed her make up before went over to him. He sighed softly and quickly sent a text message to Garcia who he knew always replied quickly and could save him from the awkward situation

The woman hovered over him as he pressed buttons on the phone, as well as took pictures and sent them. He would either focus on Aemelia or the phone but she still babbled away. He was glad when the class was over. Aemelia came over to him, and he again gave her the water bottle. She drank the rest of the contents, then ran off to the bathroom. He noticed the teacher coming over to talk to the parents.

"Doctor Reid," the teacher said.

Reid could hear the women start to whisper. "Yes," he said, shaking the woman's hand.

Reid could hear the other mothers whispering. The teacher was talking to all of the parents who were there. Reid just wanted to go home but listened to the teacher speak politely, she was mostly just explaining what was given in the information he had already read. He was glad when one of the mothers came over and started to talk about her own daughter. Reid nodded politely before taking his jacket off the hook. Aemelia was already zipping up her own coat. They left the building and Aemelia told him all the way home about how much she had had.

End Part 28

Notes: Poor Reid... he's not looking for that kind of attention :( Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. My muse ran away with it to be honest I had to prune it down, hope it works. As always the support makes me sooo happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 29 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is the part that has the Rossi part at the end, I was editing and realised that the chapter was super short so I added something fun. Tell me what you think... it might be too over the top. Not sure how I feel about this one... so be honest.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid could not believe that Aemelia was going to be performing her first ballet recital. All she had been talking about for the last week was how she was going to be dancing in front of everyone. She was in her room practicing whenever she could. It amazed Reid how well she was doing and how much she was enjoying the dance classes. She was just as determined to do well at that as she was with learning something new.<p>

He walked into the dressing room that he was told to go to, and was not surprised to see all the mothers there as well. He gently brushed Aemelia's hair as they waited for the instructor to come into the room to show the girls their costumes. He began to gently put her hair into a ponytail when the facilitator came into the room. All the girls were watching her excitedly as they waited as she told them how proud she was of them.

"Doctor Reid," one of the mothers said. "Do you need some help?"

"No, thank you," he assured her as he began to wrap Aemelia's hair into a bun.

"You're good at this."

"We've had a lot of practice being just the two of us." He then turned his attention to his daughter. "Are you ready to get changed, Princess?"

"Yeah! Daddy is Aunt Penny gonna come and do my make up?"

"Yes, she is," he assured her.

"Cause I don't want any of the mommies that look at you all funny to do it."

"You don't need to worry about that, okay? You just need to have fun and dance as well as I know you can."

"Okay Daddy."

Reid had just helped Aemelia into her pink tutu when he noticed a camera flash had gone off. He knew that meant that Garcia was there. He looked behind him and saw Garcia standing there with her camera snapping pictures of them. Aemelia was grinning like the Cheshire cat, hanging off of her father. Garcia took a few more pictures before swooping and hugged the little girl. Aemelia giggled and hugged her aunt back.

Soon Garcia had put some make up on the little girl. Reid hadn't liked the idea of the four year old needing make up, but understood it was because of the lights. Garcia had assured him she would only put a little bit on, and make up that would be good for her skin. When it was done she looked so thrilled to be in it that he couldn't be upset about it anymore. After giving Aemelia a few more hugs, and wishing her luck they went out to find seats.

"FYI, the jet landed about an hour ago, so we'll need a few more seats," Garcia told Reid.

"Aemelia is going to be so excited," Reid told her.

A few mintues later the rest of the team arrived and took their seats next to their friends. Reid sat in a small auditorium surrounded by his BAU family. They were all waiting for the next group of kids to come onto the stage. Aemelia had her first dance recital that day. He was excited to see how she did. He had been to as many of her dance classes as he could but he knew it would be different to see her in this context. He was glad that the rest of the team had been able to come, and that it was going to be a surprise for the little girl. She thought her aunts and uncles were stuck working. The curtain went up and the little girls were all standing on the stage wearing their matching pink tutus.

JJ and Garcia both awed when they saw the little girls come onto the stage. Reid had refused to tell them what they would be wearing. Aemelia was in the middle of the group, a huge smile on her face as she did the dance routine she had been taught. Reid was so thrilled to see how happy she was to be perfomring, he was worried that she might by shy like he had been growing up but she seemed to like the attention.

They did their routine. Reid was so proud of his daughter he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time. She had a huge smile on her face the whole time, which he swore had grown larger when she noticed her aunts and uncles were all there to watch her perform. Reid knew that it was probably because he was her father, but he thought Aemelia had done perfectly.

After the recital the team had gone to a nearby restaurant to celebrate with the little girl. She came bouncing in still wearing her tutu, she was also wearing her pink running shoes, and her hair was still up in a bun. Her eyes lit up when she saw presents and flowers on the table, knowing they were for her. She looked up at Reid hopefully.

"Go ahead, Princess, make sure you thank everyone and read your cards."

She looked at the cards from the flowers first, and hugged JJ, and Hotch who had given her colour bouquets of assorted flowers. She then took the giant pink teddy bear that was sitting on the bench, she looked at the card, and hugged Morgan to thank him. Garcia bought her different dance related toys and dolls. She only had one more small box to open.

"Come here, sit next to me," Rossi offered.

She smiled and ran over to sit next to him. She opened the box and inside there was a Pandora bracelet. Garcia gasped when she saw it, it wasn't one of the simple charm bracelets and it already had two charms on it, and neither of them were the less fancy choices. Rossi had gone all out of for the little girl's gift. There was one with her initial on it, and one with a ballet slipper. The charms were the kind you would buy for a grown woman not for a child.

"Wow Uncle Dave," Aemelia said. "Some of my friends' mommies have these but there's aren't as pretty."

"Nothing is too good for my little Aemelia, and now whenever something happens I can get you a new charm for your bracelet instead of just putting money in your school account and buying you a new book."

"Thank you," she hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

"I love you too, do you want to wear your new bracelet tonight?"

"Can I Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, but you can only wear it for special occasions it's a very special bracelet."

"Okay, Daddy, is that okay Uncle Dave?"

"I think that's a good idea," Rossi assured her.

The team were not completely surprised that Rossi had gotten the little girl a lavish gift because of how close they were. They also knew that the charm bracelet would be almost full within a few years the way the senior agent spoiled the little girl. They were soon eating their meals and talking about their fondest memories about the recital and the little girl in general. Henry and Jack were there as well and the three kids amused themselves colouring as the adults socialised.

End Part 29

Notes: I'm not a jewelery gal, but I know how coveted Pandora is, and I wanted to show that Rossi trusts her with such an extravegant gift and it shows how he treats her. Ug try to be positive I've had a terrible day, our brewer broke (work at sbux), then they decided to fix one of the espresso bars thirteen seconds after the brewer got fixed fml... wine time!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 30 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Okay so it's the one before she comes home... can you believe. I just need to tie up a few things... then... the fun starts! Thank you for all the support on this folks it really means a lot. I can't believe we're at part thirty!<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss watched the video of Aemelia's first dance recital for what felt like the hundredth time. She had gotten it a few days before and watched every time she started to get home sick. She was amazed at how well Aemelia had done. She always wanted her daughter to have a childhood and had been worried about what she might have to endure with only a father but Reid was working very hard to give her the kind of childhood he had only wished he could have had. After flipping through the pictures and reading JJ's usual updates Prentiss felt the need to do something she hadn't done in a long while. She began to write a letter.<p>

_Dear Aemelia, _

_I know it's been a long time since I last wrote to you. I just felt like I was starting to repeat myself in the last few letters. There are only so many times I could tell you how much I wanted to be in your life, and why I couldn't be. Your Aunt JJ has done such an amazing job keeping up to date on what has been going on with you I feel like in some way I haven't totally missed out on watching you grow up, I just haven't gotten to see any of it myself. _

_I was finally given a date for when I can return home, and although I was ecstatic at first I am starting to realise that you don't know who I am. You are not a baby any more, you have your own friends, your own likes and dislikes. You can make up your mind about so many things now, and that also means you can make up your own mind about me. _

_I had spoken to your father so much about how he felt and still feels about his father, and I realise you might feel some of the same things about me. I didn't chose to be away from you, I didn't chose to leave because things got to hard, I felt that I had to keep you safe. But the truth of the matter is that I still left you, and the reasons behind it might not change how you might feel about me. _

_Amelia I will understand if you feel abandoned by me. I missed such a large portion of your life. It may be only a few years in the course of your entire life, but they were the most important years of your development. I know that you father has done so well for you that I might never fit into your life the same way. I hope that you will be able to forgive me and understand that everything I have done since the day I found out about you was in your best interest. _

_I still, and I think always will, have nightmares about the day I had to give you up. In most of them you are taken from me right after I gave birth to you, and there are times where I think that that was really what happened. I never got a chance to hold you as a baby, and I never will be given that chance. Aunt JJ has shown me so much of you growing up, but they are all moments that we can't get back. I am sick of blaming one person for all that went wrong in our lives. It doesn't matter what he did, I had hard choices to make, and although I feel they are the right ones, I still made them. _

_I do not, and will never regret having you, I just wish sometimes that the timing had been different so that your father and I could have raised you together. Now when I come home I'll have to adjust to everything your father has chosen for you. I know that he also made the best choices for you, but it's hard to think that I didn't have some say. Two parents are supposed to raise a child, make choices for them, talk about what is best because two opinions are better then one. I realise your father probably consulted at least twenty five books and as many friends as he could before making any choice for you but it's not the same as two parents making a choice for their unique child. _

_There are so many things I wish could have turned out differently for you, for all of us, but I hope that despite everything you are going to have to through that you will always smile. You are always smiling in the pictures I have seen of you, and I am starting to believe you don't know how to frown, and I hope that I always get to see that when I am home. I know that you will have days where you will be sick, or grumpy, but I want you to know that I only want you to be happy. That's why I didn't force you into the life I have had to live. You would not have been able to have friends, you would not have been able to go to preschool, or even start school with your peers. _

_If you had been with me I would not have been able to enrol you in any kind of activity, and after seeing the video of your first recital I know that that would have been the worst thing for you. You have so many personality traits that are like your father that by the time we got back to the US you would have been anti-social, and that would have devastated you. Your father is giving you everything I couldn't and everything you missed, and that's what a great parent does. I know that I made the right choice for you, and I hope that you will be able to see that one day._

_Love Always, Mom_

Prentiss had to reach for a Kleenex when she was done. She dabbed her eyes gently and then went through the firebox of pictures, letters, videos, everything she had of her daughter. She shuddered upon realising that everything that she knew about her daughter fit into a firebox. The little girl was going to be five soon and that was everything her mother had about her.

Aemelia didn't know that she had a mother, that she had another grandmother, and a bunch of second cousins. She could have seen her grandmother in passing on the street and neither of them would know each other. She didn't know that she wasn't abandoned by a scared teenager but was given to her father because her mother had the confidence in him that he lacked himself.

Prentiss was glad, in a way that she had been able to give Reid the confidence to raise a child. She never thought he would be ready to be a father while they were together. Every time the subject came up he would get nervous, and think of some reason why they should wait. Some of them were valid, as they hadn't told the team the truth about their relationship, but a lot of them had to with his own insecurity. He would often tell her that he wouldn't be a good father because of the way her grew up, and she would tell him he'd learned from that, which he obviously had. Or he would worry about passing on his genes, which she assured him were just fine, which clearly were looking at the pictures and updates of the perfect daughter they had created. She hoped that when she finally did return that Reid would have a place in his life for her. She knew he would never deny Aemelia her mother, but she was not sure he would ever be able to forgive her for leaving; he hadn't been able to forgive his own father. Why would he forgive her? Prentiss knew that it was only a matter of time before all her questions would be answered, but that didn't mean her fears would be quelled.

End Part 30

Notes: So she's really coming back... what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you for the support... tomorrow is the big day can you believe it? Sorry for drawing this out so long but this is the way the fic wrote itself... but aren't you glad i do daily updates and you don't have to wait longer to find out what's going on?


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 31 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: It's time! It's time! IT'S TIME! She's home.. will be posting the next two parts before I go to work but Saturday will be late afternoon so you are warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss could not believe she was really going home. It felt amazing to hear someone use her actual name for the first time in six years. Everything had felt surreal since JJ had come to tell her that Doyle was dead, that she could finally return to her life. She knew that a lot of time had passed and she would have a lot of fences to mend, but Prentiss was ready. She knew the first person she would have to see was Reid, and tell him the truth about the daughter he had been raising. Prentiss wasn't sure how she would be able to be in the child's life, but she wanted to believe that getting to see her grow up would be enough if Reid wasn't willing to let her back in his life.<p>

Prentiss was now sitting on a plane willing it to go faster, to bring her home quicker. She couldn't believe that JJ had been able to find her a townhouse in the area as Reid so she could be close to Aemelia. She sighed when she heard the pilot announce there was going to be a delay due to the weather. All she wanted was to get back to her old life. She was tired of being in hiding. Of feeling like she needed to look over her shoulder. Mostly she was tired of having to watch her daughter grow up in second hand letters and pictures. She wanted to see, and hear and be able to hug the little girl whenever she wanted to.

Prentiss knew that it wasn't going to be easy for Reid to understand what she had done. She knew about his trust issue. She knew that he would be mad at her for leaving her daughter, even though it was the best thing for them both. After all Reid had been through in his own childhood she trusted he would be there for his daughter, and he had been, but she knew it was not going to be easy to insert herself into their lives. She understood the special bond that Reid had with Aemelia and hoped he would find a place for her in the life he had made for them.

She was looking through the various pictures and letters that JJ had sent her over the years. Prentiss wished she could have those years back. The announcement came through that the plane was going to land, and Prentiss began to pack away the pictures and letters. She kept the one of Aemelia as baby asleep on Reid's chest in her hand. It had always been her favourite picture of them. Reid looked so at ease while he slept in the photograph. She had always put it somewhere she could see it whenever she moved. The sides were getting tattered from being moved so much. After the plane landed she slipped the picture into her purse, and got her other carry on items.

When she finally got through customs she was glad to see JJ standing in the terminal waiting for her. JJ's face lit up when she saw her friend. Prentiss smiled and hugged her tightly. Tears began to fall down both women's cheeks, knowing that the ordeal was finally over. They could stop lying to everyone they loved and get on with their lives.

"Welcome home," JJ whispered.

"It's good to be home, now that I see you I know that I really am coming home."

"You are, now let's get you home."

There was a part of Prentiss that had hoped that someone else would be with JJ but she understood why she was alone. No one else knew the secret they had been keeping. She was waiting for something to happen, for her to wake up, for there to be some kind of bad news. After so long in hiding Prentiss was almost always fearful. But nothing changed as the women walked toward the parking garage together. Prentiss finally realised she was home and no one could take that from her.

Together the two women loaded Prentiss' luggage into the JJ's SUV. JJ was a little surprised to see how little her friend had with her. She thought after six years away she would have had more belongings. She finally understood just how lonely her friend's life overseas had been. She had no reason to collect anything new, it was just something else she would have to hide if she moved. She hoped that now that she was home things might be like they were when she'd left, but understood that six years had passed and the team might not understand the difficult choices they had had to make.

The whole way to the neighbourhood JJ told Prentiss stories about Aemelia and Henry. Prentiss was feeling more and more nervous as they got closer to the building. When they pulled up they got the items out and brought them up to her new house. Prentiss was glad to see so much of her old furniture when she opened the door. JJ had told her she had put in storage. It did look a little dated now, but she was glad they had kept it. It made her feel like she was going back to her old life instead of just moving to another generic apartment in a foreign city.

"I'm going to go down the road and visit Spence. Henry has wanted a sleep over with Aemelia for weeks now, I'll bring her by in the morning is that all right?" JJ asked. "I thought you and Spence might need some time alone."

"Thank you, that's fine, thank you. I don't want to overwhelm her before I talk to Reid about what we are going to do about me," Prentiss assured her. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Prentiss watched JJ leave the townhouse, her mind was reeling. Reid and her daughter just a few doors away, and she couldn't even go to them yet. She understood that Aemelia might need some time, and that she and Reid had a lot to talk about before she could see her daughter again. The little girl had no idea she had a mother, she knew it would be at least an hour before she would be able to see Reid so Prentiss took the file with the pictures out, and put it in her new bedroom.

Prentiss looked around the house, and somehow it already felt different from all the generic places she'd lived before. She was still amazed that all of her old furtinutre was there, and although JJ had had to get new sheets and linens and a few new odds and ends they all seemed like things that Prentiss would have chosen herself. There were already a few pictures of Amelia in various places.

Prentiss felt a nervous when she received a text message from her friend to say that Aemelia was gone for the night. Prentiss looked at the picture she always had out of Aemelia as a baby asleep on Reid's chest for a long moment before she left the apartment. As she rode down the elevator her nerves began to get the better of her. She was really going to see Reid again and she had no idea who he might react.

When she got to Reid's it took her three tries before she found the courage to knock on his door. As soon as he opened the door his jaw dropped seeing her standing there. Prentiss witnessed something she never thought she would. Spencer Reid was speechless.

End Part 31

Notes: I totally told you I was evil. Why don't you believe me? Will post before work again tomorrow. Happy thoughts will get me through today... ug...


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 32 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I know it was evil of me to leave things there, but here's the next part, will update a little later tomorrow cause I won't be home tonight. Woo drinkin' and dancing with my real and work families fun times.<p>

* * *

><p>It took Reid a few minutes to process what he was seeing, and to decide that the woman standing in his doorway was, in fact, real. Emily Prentiss was standing at his doorway, looking almost the same as the last time he had seen her. There were tears in her eyes, and he knew it was because of the way he was looking at her. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling at that moment but he knew he was conflicted.<p>

Reid wasn't sure how to feel when he saw her standing in his doorway. A part of him wanted to pull her into his arms, and kiss her in hopes of forgetting the last six years, but another part of him wanted to be angry at her for lying to him for so long. He was still trying to process what was happening, expecting to wake up from a dream. But he wasn't waking up, and didn't feel like a dream did. His heart was pounding and he knew he had to say something.

"You're dead," he stammered.

"I needed to make it look that way. I'm so sorry Spencer. If you'd known, you would have been in danger," she explained.

Reid felt like he'd been slapped in the face. She had never treated him like he was fragile before. That had been one of things he had fallen in love with her for. She never made him feel like the socially awkward genius that he was. She always made him feel like they'd been equals and now he felt like she was saying he couldn't protect himself. He wanted to hear her out, because despite all the time that had passed his heart swelled just seeing her. He knew that he would never find a woman who could do that for him again.

"Is that really that really the route you are taking with this?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds trite. But it's the truth. Doyle would have hurt you first to hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and because of Aemelia. I took him away from the people he loved and he would have done the same to me."

Reid was stunned to hear a woman he hadn't seen in so long say his daughter's name. He was amazed that she had just told him that she'd loved him since he had loved her for so long, but he knew he needed to focus on how she knew his daughter. He didn't understand how she could possibly know about Aemelia. There were times he thought about how much his daughter was like Prentiss but never thought it was possible. Even if she hadn't died Reid knew about the injuries his friend and former lover had suffered and he knew that it was more improbable that Prentiss was Aemelia's mother than the fact that the woman was standing in front of him. He didn't remember having moved out of her way, or going to the living room, but they were both now sitting on the couch.

"How do you know about Aemelia?" he asked her.

"JJ's kept me updated on her, she's also the reason you were able to adopt her," Prentiss replied.

"I don't understand."

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The woman he loved, who he thought was dead was now sitting in his living room. She was alive, and she was telling him that she had been watching his and his daughter's life the whole time. A part of him was happy to see that she was alive and well, but another part of him was hurt. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't trust him with the truth. He always believed that she had cared about him, and he knew that he had loved her, and always would.

"The woman who surrendered her to you wasn't her mother." Prentiss had tears in her eyes. "I am."

"Emily, you're Aemelia's mother? I don't believe this."

"I gave birth to her, in France, with JJ there. I still don't know how she survived the attack, but she did. I knew she couldn't grow up in hiding with me so JJ and I decided we would make sure you would be able to adopt her. We knew you would be great at it would be the best thing for both of you."

"How did you know I would want her?"

"I remember how you were with Sammy, and we when we talked about children you seemed to be warming to the idea. I knew you would at least try to keep her, even if it was only because it was what I would have done. JJ made sure that when you started asking questions they were answered the way we wanted them to."

"You're telling me that Aemelia is genetically my daughter?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would like to think of her as our daughter. I'm tired of watching her grow up at a distance. But she needed to be safe."

"Are we safe now?"

"Yes, we all are. I wouldn't be here if we weren't. I would never do anything put Aemelia in the scope of that monster. That's why I did everything that I did. He would have hurt her long before he hurt me. But he's gone now, really gone, and I – I want to be in your life. If you'll have me."

He nodded. "Emily things won't be easy. Aemelia is a smart child, but she's still just a child. She won't understand if you come into my life again like it was before. I do want you in our lives but it's not that easy. Aemelia comes first, always."

"I know."

"It might take time for me to heal for all of the lies too."

"I understand."

"But- I still love you too, I never stopped Emily."

She hugged him tightly and could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He gently brushed her tears away and she was shocked he still wanted to comfort her after all they had been though. It felt amazing to be in his arms again, but she began to cry. Thinking of all the time they had lost. He rubbed her back and she curled up closer into the embrace. It had been so long since she had been in the arms of someone she loved. She moaned softly when she felt his lips touch her forehead. She looked up at him and his lips were soon pressed against hers. There was a time where she thought would never be able to feel that again. She deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on the small of her back.

Both of them knew that they should talk about everything but at that moment there was only one thing they needed to make everything feel right again. There would be time for talking, they had the whole night. She felt him pick her up and bring her into his room. He laid her down on his bed and covered her lips with his again. She pulled him closer to her and they knew that somehow they would find a way to move forward from what they had had to endure.

End Part 32

Notes: Did you really think Reid would be really mad at the woman he loves, really? I hope this was worth the wait my lovelies. Aemelia comes in a little later.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 33 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is one of the longest of this fic... obviously because of who it deals with... hmm ff was being odd and isn't registering reviews on the last part so that's why i didn't reply...<p>

* * *

><p>When Emily Prentiss woke the next morning, she was sure she was still dreaming. She was so warm and she was tangled in Spencer Reid's body. She could hear his heart beating, and smell his natural musky scent that always seemed to mix with coffee. She was afraid to move, fearing that it would end the perfect moment she was living. She sighed softly and moved her hand to his face.<p>

"This is real," whispered Reid, groggily.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"You're really alive. You're really here. Emily I missed you more than you'll ever know."

She nodded. "I am. I hate that we lost so much time together. I had to keep you and Aemelia safe, you understand that, don't you? I missed you and Aemelia every day I was gone but I had to keep you both safe."

"I do. I understand." He pulled her closer to him. "We have so much to catch up on, but all I want to do is lie here and hold you. I missed you every day and I'm so happy you're alive and here with me."

She kissed him softly, they both sighed contentedly relaxing into the embrace. Prentiss then ran her hand up Reid's chest, he groaned and slid his hand down her side. She moaned which only encouraged him, then began to stroke her thumb against her hip. The couple were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the door open. Reid's hand was now making its way under her shirt while Prentiss' were going toward his ass when they finally heard a door slam shut and pulled away from one another.

"Daddy!" Aemelia yelled. "Me an' Aunt JJ got you break…" She stopped the second she came into the room and saw someone else in her father's bed.

Reid jumped away from Prentiss as the door squeaked open, as Prentiss instinctively pulled the covers up over herself to hide the fact she was wearing one of Reid's shirts. He had never had a reason to keep his daughter out of his room before. When she came inside she looked confused. JJ followed Aemelia into the room surprised to see her friends together in Reid's bed. She had hoped they would be able to make up, but she didn't think it would happen so quickly.

"I'm sorry Spence she wanted to come home," JJ told him.

"It's fine JJ, I should have known she'd want to come home early," he assured his friend.

"Who're you?" Aemelia asked the stranger.

"I'm Emily," Prentiss replied.

"Daddy saids you was in heaven."

"He thought I was. There was a bad person after me."

"Daddy finds bad subs, is that same thing? Did you ask him to help you?"

"If it had been that easy I would have. You're Aemelia right?"

"Yup! Aemelia Diane Reid, Diane is for my grandma, but her name is Diana but Daddy says that it's close enough and it sounds prettier with my name."

"I think he's right about that. Do you want to give me and your dad a few minutes and then he can have what you brought him for breakfast."

"Okay. I bet if you ask he'll share with you," she then left the room.

"What are we going to tell her?" Prentiss asked Reid.

"I think we need to tell her the truth about who you are. I think it would be easiest for her if she knows right away who you are and as much about what you went through as she'll understand. She's smart and it would hurt her to think that we didn't trust her with the truth."

"If you really think that's what's best for her."

"She's my daughter, of course I know what's best for her." Reid saw a sad look in Prentiss' eyes, and realised what he had just said. "I'm so sorry, Emily, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologise Spencer. You're the one who's raised her, you do know what's best for her right now. It's amazing to see her, and to hear her. I'm still expecting to wake up."

He ran his hand along her cheek. "This is real Emily. You're home where you belong."

Prentiss was amazed that he seemed to be welcoming her back into his life so easily. Everything with Reid felt like it had before she left. She knew that now that she was back everyone would know the truth about them, and about Aemelia. There was a part of her that was relieved to finally tell the truth. She had regretted keeping so many secrets from her friends for so long. She was glad Reid wanted to tell Aemelia the truth about who she was. She had always hoped that she would be able to return to her life, but she never thought it would go so smoothly. She took Reid's hand and went into the kitchen, where Aemelia has put out two plates and two forks. JJ said goodbye to everyone as Reid made a pot of coffee. They ate their breakfast while Aemelia told them about everything she did at JJ's and with Henry. Prentiss was amazed by how talkative the little girl was. She always thought she would be quieter like Reid was. She was also surprised by how easily the child had accepted her so quickly. After Reid and Prentiss finished eating they knew they had to tell Aemelia about Prentiss.

"Aemelia, Emily and I need to talk to you," he told her.

"Daddy am I in trouble?" she asked him.

"No, Princess you aren't. It's about Emily. Before she had to go away Emily was very important to me, and I want her to be in our lives again. There's also something a little confusing I need to explain to you. I don't want to treat you like a baby." Aemelia looked at him and nodded. "Do you remember the story about how you were adopted?"

"Yeah, and a lady that wasn't ready to be a mommy came and gave me to you?"

"That lady was actually someone that Aunt JJ used to know. She was helping Emily while she had to stay hiding from the bad guy who wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hurt her whole family and that's why me, Uncle Dave, Uncle D, and even Aunt Penny couldn't help to keep her safe, and catch the bad guy. When Emily was hiding from the bad guy that wanted to hurt her, she had a baby. You're her baby, Aemelia."

Aemelia jumped into Reid's arm and burst into tears. Reid was surprised by her reaction and tried to comfort her. Prentiss was surprised by her reaction, not sure what to do. She had never realised before how scary it might be for Aemelia to suddenly have Prentiss in her life. She felt horrible for making the little girl feel so bad. Reid just rubbed Aemelia's back gently, kissing her cheek and reassuring her as she cried. Prentiss could feel tears forming in her own eyes. She was overwhelmed that she was getting to see Reid and Aemelia together like she had been wishing for so long.

"Is she gonna take me from you Daddy?" she sniffled.

"No, Princess, of course not." He kissed her forehead. "I'm always going to be your dad, actually I am your real father, and Emily is your mother. I know it's a little confusing, and you can call her whatever you want, but she's going to be in our lives now."

Aemelia looked up at Emily. "Can I see if you're a good mommy before I call you mom?"

There were tears falling down Prentiss' cheeks. "I think that's a good idea, Aemelia."

"Do you want to read me a book?"

"Sure."

Aemelia ran off to get a book from her room. Emily sat down on the couch, and a moment later Aemelia pushed the book into her hands, then hopped onto the couch next to her. Reid went into the kitchen to clean up and eat the breakfast JJ had brought him as Prentiss read their daughter a book. He was still trying to take in everything that had happened, and was waiting for something bad to happen. Every time something good had happened in his life it had been taken away, other than being given Aemelia, which he now realised had only happened because so many people had to pull strings. He didn't regret getting her, he just wished that everything could have happened differently.

Prentiss was amazed by how much Aemelia was like her father, they had spent what felt like hours reading together. The little girl hung onto every word, and she could see her lips moving as she silently read along. The whole time Prentiss marvelled in the fact that she was really sitting with her daughter; that was able to finally touch her, see her with her own eyes and see just how well she was growing up. It suddenly hit her that she had nothing to do with how the little girl next to her had become. The little girl next to her might be genetically her child but that was all she had done to help mould the child. She hadn't been able to contribute to who she was. Prentiss realised she wasn't there to make or enforce any rules that would keep her safe. She hadn't been there when she had gotten sick. She had missed more than she ever realised.

Reid came into the living room after a while. He watched them together for a long moment, and realised that they really did look alike. He'd always thought that he'd seen the resemblance between them because he had missed Prentiss so much, but looking at them now he saw all the similarities, and despite knowing that he was really Aemelia's father he still didn't see any resemblances between them. He could see that a lot of personality was like his, but he still attributed that to his being her sole parent for so long rather than genetics. He waited for them to finish reading the last book before telling them lunch was ready.

End Part 33

Notes: Um, do you really think it'll be that easy? She's surprised but things get juicy... you'll see tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 34 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: There's some fluff in this, but it's cut short and some drama ensues; poor Aemelia. Thank you as always for the support. I can't believe it's winding down :(<p>

* * *

><p>Reid had put Aemelia to bed he went into the living room, and saw Prentiss sitting on the couch. He smiled still wondering if everything in the past few days had been a dream. He sat down on the couch next her and pulled her close. She curled right up into him. She forgot how amazing it felt to just be held by a man and just how gentle Reid was. She always knew that he was different from the men she knew but she forgot how much an effect he had on her. She was excited just thinking about his lips touching her.<p>

Reid gently ran his hands along her face, and through her hair watching her the whole time, the way she reacted, the way her lips moved, and listened to the tiny whimpers she let out. Even though he thought he had not forgotten anything about Prentiss he realised that a lot of what he felt was only there when they were together. He finally let his lips fall onto her jawline and she let out a tiny moan. He trailed his lips lower.

Prentiss felt goose bumps forming all over her body just from the gentle touch. As much as she had enjoyed the night before everything had been surreal. It had been so long since they had seen each other that they hadn't take the time to enjoy being with each other. She had forgotten just how much Reid could slow things down when he wanted to and after everything that had happened she was glad he did. His lips continued to inch their way around her skin, but he made no effort to remove any clothing.

He then began to work his lips back up her neck and jawline, finally resting on her lips. Prentiss moved her hands to Reid's belt and he made no effort to stop her. He let one of his hands go up her back, under her shirt. She was starting to get more comfortable when Reid ripped his lips away from her. It took her a moment to realise what he done, she went to pull him back but he shook his head. It was only then that she heard what he had already registered and reacted to.

Reid was already half way into Aemelia's room by the time Prentiss stood up. She could hear the little girl crying softly and wanted to help somehow. Reid went into his daughter's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Aemelia crawled over to him and sat in his lap, still crying. Reid gently rubbed her back as she cried, waiting for her to calm down.

"Did you have a bad dream, Princess?" he asked her, Aemelia nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," she sniffled.

"It'll make you feel better if you tell me."

"But you'll be mad at me."

"How can I be mad at you for having a bad dream? You know you can tell me anything you need to, and I'll help you if I can."

Prentiss couldn't help but watch the two of them, she had wanted to see them for so long and now she couldn't look away. She knew that they had a close bond, but she hadn't been able to see it before. She had always known the Reid would be a great father, but the way he was talking her was more than she had expected. He was clam, and loving and understanding. She had never heard him talk so softly before. Watching him with Aemelia made her fall even more in love with him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Aemelia had crawled right up into his arms. He was gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him, tears still falling down the cheeks, she then looked over at the doorway. "I don't wanna tell you with Miss Emily here."

"Okay, but you can trust her, you know that. She's your mom."

Aemelia's whole attitude changed, she jumped away from Reid, and her face scrunched up. Prentiss hadn't been expecting her to react like that. She realised that coming back to North America had been very hard on the little girl, and she could tell she was upset by what her father had just told her. She knew Reid was trying to make the child comfortable but Prentiss knew that it would take time. Her whole life had been turned upside down, she was told that she hadn't been abandoned by a random stranger but by her own mother. Even at five years old Prentiss knew that it had to be difficult for the little girl, and now for her father to tell her something she didn't fully believe yet. Neither Reid nor Prentiss were expecting Aemelia to get as upset as she did however.

"No!" she screamed. "You saids to me that mommies and daddies is people that take care of you when you're sick and that love you no matter what! Not just the person that the stork brings you to! You saids that they make sure that you are safe and you gots everything you need! Yeah, it's cool that she reads me books, and wrote me all kinds letters when she was gone and stuff but… she hadn't done none of those stuffs Aunt Penny and Aunt JJ does! I don't want her in my room!"

"Aemelia," Reid warned her, shocked by her behaviour.

"Spencer she's allowed to feel that way. I should go home."

Prentiss felt like she had been punched in the stomach, but as much as it hurt to hear her daughter say that, it was the truth. She hadn't been there to make sure she felt loved. She hadn't been there for any of her milestones, and she hadn't yet done anything for the little girl to prove how good of a mother she could be. Just because Prentiss knew that letting her go had been the biggest sacrifice of her life didn't mean the little girl could understand. All she knew was that someone had come into her home, into her life and now into her room and her daddy was taking her side; when he had always done what was best for the little girl before. As much as it hurt Prentiss knew that she should leave, and let Reid do what he had always done for the little girl before; comfort her and reassure her that her world was not coming to an end. She hated to hear her daughter in so much pain, and it hurt even more to realise she was the reason Aemelia was so upset.

"Yeah," Aemelia agreed.

"Emily, please stay so we can talk, can you give Aemelia and me a few minutes?"

Prentiss nodded and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She took a deep breath, then couldn't help but start to cry, mostly because she realised that just because Reid had been able to move forward Aemelia was having a lot of trouble adjusting. She hadn't expected it to be easy to come back after so long but she thought that when she did she would finally be able to be a mother to her daughter. She had wanted to be a mother for long, and even after having a child she had to wait to be in her life, and now she wondered if she might ever be a mother to Aemelia. She knew she should wait for Reid but it wasn't easy.

End Part 34

Notes: I'm a bugger aren't I? Sorry to be nappy but I warned you there would be more cliffhangers ;) tell me what you think tho


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 35 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Reid learns that he's going to need to split his affections between the two ladies in his life. thank you for the reviews as always. I kind of had this whole thing written differently but then I realised it would be too easy if Aemelia just accepted Prentiss cause her daddy told her to, so that's where this comes from.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid stayed with Aemelia, letting her calm down. She had thrown herself onto her pillow, crying. She was clutching her bunny toy. Reid gently rubbed her back to try to comfort her. Usually when he would do that she would look up at him then curl back up into his arms. But she just laid on her bed crying for five long minutes. Reid hated to see her hurting like that was fighting his own tears, wondering if he had done the right thing for his daughter by being truthful with her. He knew that this would be difficult for her to understand by he hadn't expected her to act like that. When she started to calm down she looked up at her father.<p>

"Princess I know this is difficult for you, but that doesn't excuse your behaviour," he told her. "I know you're not rude."

"But Daddy," she whispered. "I don't know Miss Emily other than she's supposed to be in heaven and now she's not."

"I'm so sorry. I know that this is hard to explain, but Emily did what she did because of how much she loves you, not because she didn't want to be your mommy," he told her. "I can ask her to leave if that will help you sleep better, but she's here because she wants to be in your life now that it's safe for her to be here. She wants to know you, and maybe even one day become the mom you always ask me for. It's not fair that you didn't get to know her before now and you're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling, but I don't like you being rude like that. She wants to be all of those things I told you that a mommy is but she can't do it all in one day."

"Okay Daddy," she whispered. "But I don't understand why she didn't let you and everyone help find the bad guy so she could be my mommy sooner. You can find any bad guy."

"No matter how smart you are there are some things that you are still too young to understand. Me and the rest of your family can do a lot, Princess, but no one can do everything. The man who was trying to hurt Emily wanted to hurt her family too, and that's why she couldn't get us to help her. If there had been another way she would have done that so that she could have been your mom from the start, but that wasn't possible."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Emily wanted to a mommy more than I wanted to be a daddy."

Aemelia scrunched her nose up. "But you're the best daddy in the whole world," she protested.

"That's what you think now, but that's because you're still young. I'm glad I got to be your father, but I always wanted to give you a mommy, and Emily is the only person who I think could be your mom. Do you want me to ask Emily to leave for tonight?"

Aemelia looked at her father for a moment, contemplating his question. Reid wanted his daughter to be comfortable when she was home, and he knew that having Prentiss there might upset her. As much as Reid wanted to spend more time with Prentiss he knew that his daughter had to come first. Aemelia needed to know that nothing had changed since Prentiss had come back into their lives even if it hurt him to something he needed to what was best for Aemelia like he had always done.

"I guess not, Surgee doesn't be mean to her so she can't be so bad I guess and she makes you smile all funny like Aunt JJ does when Uncle Will makes her favourite supper."

"Sergio was Emily's cat before he was your, Princess, they say pets sometimes know people the best."

"I guess, but Daddy she's still a stranger to me."

"I know she is, and I'm sorry for that. I will ask her to leave if you're not comfortable, this your home, Princess and you always come first, okay?"

"No, Daddy it's okay she can stay at our house again, but can Surgee come sleep in my room? Daddy before you go to your room could you tuck me in?"

"I'll try to make Sergio go into your room tonight. Sure thing Princess," he told her hugging her before she crawled back to her pillows.

Reid tucked the little girl in, tucking her hair behind her ears before he left the room. He closed the door part way and went to find Prentiss. She was in the kitchen, petting Sergio after the cat had eaten. Reid could tell she'd been crying. He pulled her into his arms but she pulled away. Sergio jumped off the counter and down the hallway after he stopped getting attention.

"Emily?" he asked.

"My daughter hates me," she told him. "And I don't blame her. She doesn't know who I am."

"She doesn't hate you she's simply trying to understand what happened. As smart as she might be she's still only five and she's confused and upset. I asked her if she wanted you to leave, and she told me no, because you make me smile funny. I know this might be hard, but I want us to this together."

She nodded. "Thank you Spencer. I'm glad I get to stay here again, last night was the first time in years that I've been able to sleep through the night."

"Me too."

"Why aren't you mad at me? I told me so many times that the only thing you could never forgive would be if I abandoned you."

"You didn't leave because you wanted to. You left because it was the safest choice for us, that's different from what my father, Elle, and Gideon did. If I'd known you were alive I would have gone to the end of the earth to find you, and that would have put Aemelia in danger and it wouldn't have been the life she needed. She needed a safe, loving home and your leaving was the best way to provide that for her. That's why I'm not mad you did this because you love us, and I forgive you because I love more than I thought I could ever love anyone. You gave me your heart, you gave me our daughter, and you trusted me to raise her when you couldn't. No one has ever trusted me like that before and it means a lot to me. Besides if I was mad then Aemelia would be mad too and you deserve to be in her life now. Being a mother has always meant so much to you I want to be able to give you that."

There were tears in her eyes. "Spencer, how do you make me fall in love with you more with just a few simple words."

"I must be magic, I don't want to speak about this anymore tonight, I'd just like to sleep, preferably with you next to me."

"I'd like that a lot."

The two of them went to Reid's bedroom, everything the night before and that morning had been so rushed she hadn't noticed that Reid's room hadn't changed. They both changed quickly and soon they curled up in bed together. Despite what had happened earlier the two of them barely touched each other before falling asleep. It was too comforting to them both to be together after spending so long apart.

End Part 35

Notes: So that's that... I can't believe we're at part thirty five... how did that happen? There is a part with the team, and there's going to be an epilogue as well but we're almost done *sniffle* this fic could have been written til the end of time tho honestly there's so much to deal with... I know there was some angst in here but there is a happy ending I promise.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 30 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: I know the last part was a little rough I know but it needed some realism... Aemelia is going to warm up to her a little in this part but she's still a daddy's girl. Thank you for the support on this as always.<p>

* * *

><p>When Prentiss woke up the next morning it took her a moment to realise where she was. She was alone in the queen sized bed, and for a long moment she thought was alone in a foreign country again. Then she saw a picture of the side table and knew that she was really at Reid's. She could hear voices coming from the other room, and realised after a moment that Aemelia was in the kitchen telling Reid a story over breakfast. JJ had told her many times in letters how talkative the little girl was but so far she hadn't heard it. She was almost afraid to get up and ruin the moment the father and daughter were sharing; then she realised they probably shared these moments every morning. She got up slowly and pulled Reid's robe on, tying the sash around her waist to hide Reid's shirt she didn't want to explain that to her daughter, ever. She went into the living room.<p>

"'Morning Miss Emily," Aemelia greeted.

"Good morning Aemelia," Prentiss replied.

"The coffee is fresh," Reid told her.

"Thank you Spencer."

"You call Daddy Spencer," Aemelia commented.

"That's his name."

"Only Nana calls Daddy Spencer. Aunt JJ calls him Spence, almost everyone else calls him Reid or Doctor Reid and Aunt Penny calls him all kinds of crazy stuff but she doesn't never call him Spencer. Well some of the moms at dance class try and call Daddy Spencer but he don't like that. He tells 'em he's not interested, I guess it's cause I'm not friends with their girls."

"Aemelia, eat your breakfast," Reid told his daughter, the tips of his ears turning red.

As much as his daughter was an articulate and smart child, she still had her moments of being a five year old with no buffer. She had no idea what she had said wrong, nor why her father was turning a very bright shade of red, but continued to eat the French toast her father had prepared her for breakfast that morning. She took the last bite of her food.

"But Daddy it's true. I am not friends with a lot of the girls from dance class," he explained. "But those girls mommies all ask you if I wanna go over to their house and play, and Bria's mommy even makes you cookies and you tell her you're 'lergic! It's not true Miss Emily, Daddy isn't 'lergic to nothing 'cept spring and his nose gets all itchy and he wears his funny glasses."

Prentiss couldn't help but laugh when she heard Aemelia say that. She was also surprised to hear that women had obviously been flirting with Reid, and from what she was hearing he was having nothing to with it. She had always hoped that he would still be single when she came back to North America but she didn't believe he would really stay single the whole time she was gone though. Her biggest fear had always been that he would move on, or someone else would realise how amazing he was and would take an interest, but despite everything he had been loyal to her. Prentiss knew she would never find another man like Reid and hoped he would continue to want her in his and their daughter's lives.

"Aemelia, please," Reid sighed. "We've talked about this."

"Okay Daddy. Daddy is Miss Emily going to have sleep over here all the times now?"

"I don't know Princess, maybe. I would like her to be able to take care of you while I'm at work if she wants."

Prentiss had poured herself a coffee and was surprised when Reid handed her a plate. She smiled at him silently thanking him and began to nibble at the food, watching Aemelia who had gotten quiet since she had come into the room. When the little girl was finished she asked to be excused and Reid asked her to get dressed. Prentiss realised that she was changing a lot in the little girl's life and she wondered if she had done the right thing. She didn't want to tell Reid how she was feeling knowing he already had enough to deal with.

"She's still adjusting. I told her that Deena might not have to work for us anymore," Reid explained. "She was telling me about how much she would miss her, and when she heard you coming she said she didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I've turned her life upside down. I should just-."

"Don't say it," Reid warned her. "You've left for long enough, or did those letters you wrote to Aemelia and all of the letters and pictures you kept from JJ mean nothing; were they just for show?"

"Of course they weren't just for show- wait, you read them?"

"You never told me I couldn't. I was curious. I have some letters for you as well. I'm not sure why I wrote them since I thought you were dead, and they don't have the same feeling as yours but they are yours. I could almost hear how upset you were when you wrote them and I understand that giving Aemelia to me was hard for you and honestly I am glad I have you in life again, and that Aemelia might finally be able to know her mother."

Prentiss could feel tears forming as he handed her the letters he had been writing. She was glad the Reid seemed to understand why she had done what she did, but there was a part of her that knew Reid must be hurt by what she had done. She didn't understand how he could be so willing to let her back into his life, and their daughter's. She was glad that he had done that, but was still expecting him to change his mind. She went into the other room to read the notebooks he'd given her as he began to clean up from breakfast. Prentiss curled up on the couch and began reading Reid's notebooks. She was amazed by the detail in them. He had written something in it every day.

Prentiss didn't hear Aemelia coming into the room, she was too engrossed in her reading. Aemelia sat down next to her and looked at the pile of notebooks. She knew that the writing in them was her father's and knew she shouldn't just start to read whatever Prentiss was reading.

"Can you read that to me, please?" Aemelia asked, Prentiss was still surprised by how polite the little girl was being.

"You need to ask your dad," Prentiss replied. "These are his notebooks."

"Oh, okay."

Aemelia ran off to find to find her father. Reid was in his study doing some paperwork. When he heard Aemelia's footsteps running down the hall he got up and met her in the hallway. He still didn't like the idea that she might accidentally see something to do with his work, and made sure she never went into that room. She barreled into him giving him a hug. Somehow she always knew when he needed that.

"Daddy, would it be okay if Miss Emily read to me from your notebook?" she asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. They are about you when you were a baby. Why don't you bring your baby scrapbook that Aunt Penny made you so that she can see pictures and things from when you were a baby to go along with the stories."

"Okay cool!"

Aemelia went into her room and got her first scrap book off the shelf. Prentiss was surprised when she saw the little come out with the scrapbook. She had had no idea that anything like that existed, and she knew it was going to be difficult to read the letters and see the pictures knowing that she had not been there, but was glad had the chance to go through everything with her daughter.

"Daddy said yes, and to also go through my baby scrap book, this one is from when I was a little baby, Aunt Penny made me six before I was two!" she explained.

"Wow, Aunt Penny must really love you."

"She does and she likes to make me all kinds of cool stuff. Now could we read?"

"Of course."

Prentiss began to read the letters to Aemelia who was going through her scrapbook at the same time. Prentiss felt a little overwhelmed, but was glad to be able to share this moment with her daughter. It wasn't the same as if she had been able to be there, but at least she was able to be a part of the rest of the little girl's life. It still felt unreal to be sharing these kinds of moments with her daughter, but she was glad to finally be having them. She had waited for so long to see the little girl, and although she knew it would take a little while longer for her to really accept her she knew she was doing the right thing. It amazed Prentiss that Aemelia was so similar to her without her having met her before. Reading the notebooks and seeing the scrapbooks was emotional for them both but it seemed to help them get closer.

End Part 36

Notes: Well she's warming up but still worried, I can't believe this is almost over *sniffle* it might be a while before I write another longfic depending on how my doctor's appt goes in a couple days (darn wrists).


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 37 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Reid decides to show Aemelia that some things in her life will remain the same. Thank you for all the support on this, and the kindness in regards to my wrists. I've been working in a wrist brace for the past week so I've limited my typing time (hence wonky review replies). Thank you for all the support heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid wanted Aemelia to be more comfortable with the idea of Prentiss being in their lives so when the weekend came he decided to plan something special for her so that she would know that things hadn't changed that much. He tried to plan activities for them when he was home; but since that weekend was different he wanted to make it as special for her as possible. They had gone to the Smithsonian after breakfast, and despite all the times they had been there they were always amazed by the exhibits and by the history she could learn.<p>

Prentiss was amazed as she watched them going through the museum together. She had been told in so many letters about how much like her father Aemelia was, but now getting actually watch them together she couldn't help but be surprised. The two of them would have the exact same reaction to learning new things and had the same sense of wonder when they saw an exhibit she knew they had both seen before. She saw her daughter's love of knowledge when she read but it had nothing on her sense of wonderment getting to see pieces of history.

Aemelia was holding onto Reid's hand and didn't seem to mind Prentiss being with them, but she also wasn't really asking Prentiss any questions, although she had a million for her father. After a few hours at the museum Reid realised that his plan wasn't working as he'd hoped. He knew that Aemelia liked to go shopping with her aunts so he decided to drive to the mall. They went to the food court first and ate lunch.

After a while Reid told them his knee was bothering him, knowing that Aemelia would want to find a new pair of shoes and a new dress to wear to the barbeque they were having the next day, so she agreed to stay with Prentiss and do their shopping. Aemelia took Prentiss' hand as they went through the crowded mall. Prentiss was happy that the little girl seemed to warming up to her, but knew that the little girl's relationship with Reid would always be stronger.

"Miss Emily?" Aemelia asked. "Could I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Aemelia," Prentiss assured the little girl.

"If my Daddy loves you and marries you and all that stuff, is he gonna still love me the same?"

"Of course he will, is that why you've been having nightmares?"

Aemelia looked at the ground. "I dunno. I liked it when it was just me and daddy all the time. But he saids he wanted me to have a mommy sometimes and that you would be the best. But I still don't know you good. I just know that you hads to go and hide from a bad guy and that my family missed you and loves you lots, so I know you gotta be a good person."

"What would you like to know about me?"

"Are all those stuffs you wrote to me true, or is it like a story?"

She stopped, shocked by her question. She had written those letters from the heart, but hadn't expected anyone to see them any differently. It made sense that she thought it could be a story, the little girl had read a lot, from a very young age, and when something scared her or made her worried Reid would reassure her that the words on the page were just stories; just like the stories she would imagine when she would play.

"No, Aemelia those letters weren't just stories. When I was hiding from that bad guy I had a lot of time to think and I thought about you and your dad a lot, and I wanted you to know that I always missed you," Prentiss explained. "I thought when I let Aunt JJ take you to your dad that I would be back with you when you were still a baby."

"Really?" she asked, sounding just like any child her age.

"Yes, really. I wanted a baby for a very long time before you were born. Then when you were born I couldn't keep you."

"Oh, so all that stuff was really real?"

Prentiss nodded. "Yes it was, some of it might be a little bit old for you, but it's all the truth."

"Oh, okay. Daddy asked me if it was okay if you maybe lived with us from now on, and I told him di'n' know, but I think that'd be okay now. But can Surgee still be my kitty?"

"I think that's a good idea, Sergio seems pretty mad at me for leaving for so long, and you take really good care of him. You always make sure he has his food and his water and you brush him every day."

"Daddy says that you gotta be sponsible when you grow up, and when I'm a bit older Ima have to clean up Surgree's kitty box."

"I think your father is doing a very good job teaching you how to be responsible."

"Daddy teaches me lotsa stuff. Will you teach me stuff too?"

"Of course I will."

"Miss Emily I got another question." She thought for a moment. "If you and my daddy have new babies, will I still be daddy's princess?"

"Yes, you always will be. You will always be special to him because of the time he got to spend with you when you were first born. As much as it hurt that I missed all of that, I am happy that your father got that time with you."

"Aunt Penny always says you gotta find the rainbow, you're good at that. Now can we find my new dress and shoes?"

"I'd really like that sweetheart."

They went into one of the stores looking for a dress. It didn't take them long to find a new summer dress and a pair of sandals, and Prentiss even bought the little girl a hat. When they found Reid he was drinking a coffee in the food court, and smiled when he saw that they had a few bags. He wanted them to be able to do something fun, and that they both enjoyed. After they sat down her got Prentiss a coffee and a chocolate milk for Aemelia.

Prentiss had forgotten how sweet Reid could be. He hadn't even asked if she would want a coffee, he just knew she would want it. It was small things like that which made her fall in love with him more every day. While Aemelia was drinking her chocolate milk she was telling Reid all about how much fun she had had that day. Reid was relieved to hear her tell him about how much fun she had had with Prentiss. She got even more excited as she talked about going shopping and getting to try on dresses and different shoes. He was happy that his daughter finally had the mother she always needed.

Prentiss sipped her own coffee, just listening to her daughter talk her father's ear off. As much as it had been difficult to be away for so long she realised it had been the best thing for Reid. He had needed the confidence to know that he was a good father, that he had been able to do it on his own. Had she been with him when Aemelia was born he would have let Prentiss take the lead, and he would not be as close with Aemelia as he was. She realised that they had a very special bond, and that it was created out of the horrible situation she had been faced with.

Prentiss couldn't help but laugh when Aemelia stood up from the table and put on the hat Prentiss had bought her, and sauntered around the table with her held high, showing off the accessory. She had always been worried that Aemelia might end up socially awkard like her father, but she realised that Reid had learned from his own past and made sure his daughter got what she needed to be a child. He kept her school with her peers. To keep her challenged he had enrolled her in dance class which the little girl had excelled at. She knew that had things been different Aemelia's life might have been different as well, as much as it hurt she knew she had made the best choice for her.

They left the mall after they were done their drinks, and when they got home they went through their usual evening routine. Reid made dinner for the family like he always did when he was home. Then he and Aemelia began to read a few books, winding down before bed. She was amazed that they would do at least three hours of reading each night, taking turns reading. But that night one thing was different before Reid had tucked her in Aemelia called Prentiss into her room.

"Good night Miss Emily," Aemelia said, smiling. "I love you."

Prentiss had to hold back tears. "Good night Aemelia, I love you too."

She watched as Reid hugged the little girl, wished her sweet dreams, then tucked her in. The couple then left the room. When they got into the hallway Prentiss hugged Reid tightly. She liked that she didn't have to tell him what she was feeling sometimes. He pulled her close to him and just held her for a few long minutes as she let the reality of everything sink in. Not only was she home, and with the man she loved; but her daughter was finally accepting her into her life. She knew that it might be some time before she got hear her daughter use the word "mom" but she knew they were on the right path, and that swelled her heart, and made her ready to face anything.

End Part 37

Notes: There we go things are getting better slowly... some of you are smart cookies, why do you think I added an epilogue hehe? But after that I'm done with the idea, the whole thing was supposed to be about Reid being a single dad, and how that worked into a relationship with Prentiss and I've done that. It's time for a new plot bunny to take hold... just dont' know when I'll be able to let it free :D


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 38 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This is the part with the BAU family! I can't believe we are almost done, but there is a bonus chapter with the epilogue! Thank you for all the kind words it means so much!<p>

* * *

><p>Reid had decided to invite the team over the next day, partly because they all wanted to see Prentiss but he also wanted to reassure his daughter that no matter what changed she still had her family. Aemelia had put on her new dress and was waiting for people to start arriving. Reid enjoyed watching how excited she would get whenever people were coming over. Every time she heard a car she would run to the window and see if it belonged to someone she knew. Finally she saw a car she knew.<p>

"Aunt Penny is here!" she squealed, running to greet her at the door.

"Princess Aemelia!" Garcia exclaimed picking her up and giving her a hug.

Aemelia giggled excitedly and hugged her aunt. Prentiss smiled seeing them together. She could tell that Garcia loved the little girl, and knew that she spoiled her. She was relieved to see that the little girl had so many people in her life who loved her.

"Well if it's isn't Emily Strange and Great returned from the dead," Garcia said, putting Aemelia down. "Wow it's so good to see you." She hugged her. "I always thought you had something to do with this little lady. I knew you and boy genius would make the most adorable little genius spawn."

Prentiss laughed. "I miss you so much. So far all I've done is provide some DNA, Spencer did the hard work."

"You're home now and now you get to be the great mama I always knew you'd be."

"Excuse me Aunt Penny," Aemelia said, and waited for her to look at her. "Do you really think Miss Emily is gonna be a good mom?"

"I do Sweetpea. I know it's hard because you just met Emily and you need to get to know her, but your daddy would never bring anyone into your life who will hurt you."

"Okay."

Prentiss was relieved to hear her friend reassuring her daughter. She hoped that being with the team would help to make the little girl understand what was going on. The rest of the team started to arrive, all of them greeting Aemelia before talking to anyone else. When JJ arrived Henry went right to the toys to play with Aemelia while JJ and Reid went into the other room to talk. Prentiss knew that it had been hard on JJ to have to lie to her best friend but she was glad that they seemed to be working out what they needed to. JJ had only done what she thought would be best for Aemelia.

When Morgan arrived he focused on Aemelia, still upset about everything that had happened with Prentiss before she left. Prentiss wasn't surprised that Morgan was have the most trouble accepting everything and she was glad that Aemelia was so close with the protective agent. Aemelia was telling him about how she had gone the museum and shopping with Reid and Prentiss the day before and Morgan listened to her every word. Prentiss was glad that Morgan and Aemelia were getting closer as she grew up but she would still tell him off when he would try to use most nicknames for her. Prentiss knew that it would be a while before Morgan would be able to forgive her she just hoped he would understand she did everything for her daughter.

Prentiss was thrilled to be able see her friends again and was glad Reid had set up the casual backyard barbeque. Everyone seemed happy to have her home and accepted why she did what she had done. Getting to watch Aemelia interact with her family was amazing to Prentiss. They all seemed to love the little girl, and she was most amazed by her relationship with Rossi. There was something about the little girl that brought out the senior agent's soft side. Shortly after Rossi arrived Aemelia had gone into her room to get her favourite game; and after greeting all of her family she asked Rossi to play a game of Scrabble. Rossi didn't seem to mind missing out on having adult conversations. He was grinning as they played. Prentiss looked at the game and could tell that Aemelia was winning. She wondered if Rossi was letting her win or if the little girl's vocabulary was really that good.

Reid had tried to get Aemelia to play with her cousins but she wanted to play the word game, and the boys had no interest in playing a grown up game as they called it, and were now outside, both in rain boots stomping in puddles. Reid was making sure that there were snacks, and everyone's drinks were full, while the adults chatted. Mostly they were interested in what had happened with Prentiss while they were gone, as well as sharing stories about what Reid had done with Aemelia. Mostly sweet stories about how Reid had surprised them by successfully doing certain things for Aemelia. They were all getting comfortable when Aemelia let out an excited squeal. Prentiss was startled by the sound and was glad to see nothing was wrong with the little girl.

"Princess, are you all right?" Reid called to his daughter knowing that squeal but always worrying that he might have heard it wrong.

"Yeah Daddy I won!" she assured him. "Uncle Dave! I won!"

"I can see that," Rossi said, smiling. "Good work Aemelia, come and give me a hug."

She ran over to his side of the table and practically tackled him with a hug. Rossi glad took the little girl into his arms. He hugged her for a long moment before she jumped from his arms and flew across the room into her father's arms. Aemelia curled up into his arms as they hugged, squeezing him tightly, grinning from ear to ear. He was telling her how proud he was of her only loud enough for Aemelia to hear. As much as he enjoyed having the team in his life there were still some things he liked to keep mostly to himself. Prentiss watched them, but a part of her felt left out because Aemelia had gone right to her father. She understood that they had spent a lot of time together but a part of her wanted in on the bond they had. She went into the kitchen to refill her glass of wine, and Garcia followed her.

"You'll get there," Garcia told her softly.

"It certainly doesn't feel like it," Prentiss sighed.

"You've had the luxury of having years to think about that little angel, to know what's going on in her life, and wonder how you might act when you got to come home to them. But she hasn't had that. We are all thrilled you are alive because we loved you before, and once we all get over the hurt of you needing to keep the truth from us we will love you again. But Aemelia doesn't know you like we do. You're a lady that we all talked about, who we tell her would have loved her if she was alive. We've even told her how much she reminds us of you, but she didn't know who you were a few days ago. I know this is hard, but I know it's all going to work out."

"How are you so sure?" Prentiss asked fighting back tears.

"Because she's sharing her daddy with you, she may not be ready to call you her mommy and I can't tell you when she might be, but if she didn't like you you'd know it. She'd be making your life a living hell until you gave up Boy Genius out there- trust me I did it a million times and that little girl might be a sweet angel, but she's smart as a whip; if she wanted you out of her daddy's life she could make it happen in a heartbeat. Give her some space, and a bit of time, she'll come around."

"I hope you're right PG, because I know one thing I can't compete with our daughter."

"You won't have to, trust in the all-knowing geek oracle."

Prentiss couldn't help but laugh when she heard that. She was about to say something but Reid came into the room. Garcia excused herself and decided to join the kids who were outside now playing a game of hiding and go seek. Reid ran his hand along Prentiss' cheek reassuring her that it would all work out somehow. Prentiss was amazed that even after so long being apart they could still communicate such strong feelings without any words. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her for a long moment before they went to join their guests and enjoy being able to be with their family again with no secrets.

End Part 38

Notes: This is one of the parts I added later to make up for a boo boo in my timeline, I think it's my least favourite part but I think showing the BAU was important. I hope it works for you guys... thank you for the support!


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 38 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: This one has an "aww" moment you're all going to love hehe... as always thank you for all the support on this... I can't believe tomorrow is the last offical part then the epilogue, how does that happen? I take months and months to write these things and woosh it's posted :(<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss had been home for a few weeks now, and at first she felt like she was encroaching on Reid and Aemelia's relationship. The little girl would always go to her father first, he would wait for him to answer any question before believing the answer, and would not settle down until Reid went into her room at bedtime. She was starting to worry that she may never be able to be a mother to her daughter.<p>

She was glad that her relationship with Reid was growing again. They were no longer keeping secrets from their friends, and although it had been tense at first the team was glad to have her back in their lives. Reid was on a case, leaving Aemelia alone with Prentiss for the first time, since the nanny had found a new position but would still visit the family when she could.

Hotch had assured her that there was still room on the team for her, but Prentiss declined the offer, wanting to spend time with her daughter while she could. She had already missed so much she didn't want to miss anything more. A part of her had always wanted to a stay at home mother, and Reid had made the household work on his income for so long she didn't really need to start to work again.

Prentiss watched as Aemelia come out of her room. She was rubbing her eyes. Her dark hair was a mess, and she was holding her bunny toy by the ear. She then sat down at the table, and Prentiss gave her a glass of juice. Aemelia took a sip of her orange juice and smiled, just like Reid did when he got his first sip of coffee in the morning.

"Thank you. Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He's working," Prentiss told her.

"No, where is he? Deena and Daddy made me a map. Right now his picture is still here with us, and he's not cause he came an' gave me a hug when he thought I was still sleeping. Where does his picture go?"

"Oh, I think he told me they were going to South Carolina today."

Aemelia went to the map and picked up the picture of her father. She looked it for a few minutes before finding where she was looking for. She stuck the magnet picture of her father where it belonged. Prentiss was surprised that she hadn't needed help to find where she was looking for. She then sat back down at the table.

"We'll have to make a magnet for you, since Deena doesn't live here no more."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time Aemelia."

"Promise?"

"I promise I have been away for too long already."

Aemelia then hugged Prentiss. "You still need a magnet, cause you're my mother, and you have been gone for too long and I don't want you to go away again -Mom."

Prentiss could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted Aemelia to trust her enough to call her "mom" but she didn't want to push the little girl. Her heart swelled hearing it after everything the little girl had been through. She knew that she might still have nightmares but wanting to call her mom was a huge step and it meant they were on the right track. That was a word she had waited far too long to hear and it felt all the more special after everything she had had to go through to get there.

"Are you sure you want to call me that?" Prentiss asked her softly.

"Yeah, I do," Aemelia assured her. "You are my mom, cause you're gonna take care of me from now on, even when Uncle Hotch wants you to go find badsubs with Daddy."

"Yes, I am, until you think you're too old for your mom and dad to take care of you." Prentiss kissed her forehead. "I missed too much of your life to start chasing unsubs again."

"Good, cause it'd be scary if you and Daddy was chasing badsubs all the time."

"Aemelia what do you know about your what your father does?"

"I know that he can get hurt sometimes, and that badsubs are like super bad guys. Daddy doesn't know but I read Henry's books that his daddy buys him about what police officers do, and Henry saids that what Daddy and Aunt JJ do is more than what police do, and that's really scary. Cause in Henry's books it says about how your daddy or mommy can be hurt by bad guys with guns, and sometimes when they try'n help people they got heaven! I don't want Daddy to go to heaven I just got to get a mom and dad and I don't wanna lose anyone again."

"Sweetheart, your dad hasn't given you books like that because he doesn't want you to be afraid of that. If you've read about his job and have heard anything about it from Henry we need to tell him so that he can help you understand."

"But he'll be mad at me," she sniffled.

"He might be upset but he'll be more sad if he finds out later that you didn't ask him your questions about his job; he hasn't told you about it because he didn't want you to learn about it before you ready. But if you already found Henry's books you're ready to learn it, and he'll teach you what you need to know."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sweetheart. Your father loves you very much and he wants to stay a sweet little girl as long as possible, and his job and he'll tell you what he thinks you can understand."

"Okay, will you help me ask him, please?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you, Mom, I love you." Aemelia hugged her gently.

"I love you too Aemelia."

Aemelia hugged Prentiss a little tighter. There were still time that Prentiss was amazed that she was really home. She had been in hiding for so long not able to see her daughter other than in pictures, videos and words. Now she was getting to see how the little girl had turned out. She still found it hard to believe that she wasn't going to have to work again if she didn't want to, and that Reid was willing to let her raise their daughter. Prentiss was relieved that the little girl was starting to trust her now, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to talk about Reid's job. The hard parts of being a parent was part of what she had come back to do, and she was going to be in every part of the little's girls life she could now that she was finally home where she belonged.

End Part 39

Notes: There see happy Aemelia! The next one kind of ties everything together and then the epilogue *sob* I'm not sure when I'll be healed enough to write something long again but I'm sure I'll have a few stand alones kicking around and challenge fics...


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 40 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes:There will be an epilogue posted for this tomorrow it'll just be later in the day. The pain killers seem to be helping my wrists, as well as cutting back my typing time, I've been doing a lot of reading tho. Thank you for the support guys. Still don't know what I'll be up to next but I know you're gonna love this part!<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss had been home for almost two months now. Aemelia had warmed up to her, and had started to enjoy spending time with her mother; but she still looked forward to her father coming home more than anything else. Prentiss knew that wasn't going to change, but she was glad that she finally had a place in her family's life. They had gotten into a comfortable routine since Aemelia was back in school, and as much as Prentiss missed her work at the BAU she had already she didn't want to miss anything else in her daughter's life. She had already missed too much.<p>

The two of them were starting to get into a routine while Reid was out of town, but there were still certain things the little girl expected from her father. Reid still called her around bed time and would tell her a story, or Aemelia would read to him. Aemelia had been more insistent about getting the calls after being explained what Reid's job was; the little girl would not settle without hearing her father's voice. Before bed she would make Prentiss promise he would tuck her in again when he came home if she knew he'd be home after he went to bed. Reid also hugged her when he got home without having to be asked, but Prentiss always told the little girl that she would make sure her father tucked her in.

That evening had been no different, Reid had called at bedtime. He had explained that they were going to be taking off shortly and Aemelia had decided to read him a story that night. Prentiss sat on the edge of little girl's bed listening to her, amazed at how comfortable she was reading out loud. After she hung up the phone Aemelia went over and hugged her mother.

"Mom, are you and Daddy gonna get married?" asked Aemelia.

"I don't know I hope we might," Prentiss replied.

"Well if you do I wanna be a flower girl, my friend Stacey was a flower girl and gotta wear a pretty dress. Why don't you know if you're gonna get married? Don't you get married when you love someone. Don't you love Daddy?"

"You would be our flower girl, Aemelia. Of course I love your father, and I want to get married but he hasn't asked me to marry him."

Aemelia looked at her confused. "Why does he gotta ask you, if you know you wanna marry him?"

"It's tradition for the man to ask the woman, sweetheart."

"Well that's just dumb! Daddy saids that girls can do anything that boys can do, and he's teachin' me about how women used to not be able to do nothing, and about all the women in history who fought so that girls can do everything that boys do. So why is it that girls have to wait for boys to ask 'em if they wanna get married?"

Prentiss smiled listening to the little girl's straight forward take on the situation. "I guess it's because sometimes you still want love to happen like in a fairy tale. It's the way it is men are the people who ask you to get married I don't know why it's just the way it is."

"But _mom_," she sighed. "Fairy tales and all that stuff is just stories! I don't think you gotta wait around for some boy if you wanna get married. If he wants to get married to you then he says yes when you ask him instead of waiting for him. Daddy isn't one of those boys like Uncle D who's all like I wanna make girls feel all special and stuff. Daddy just wants us to be happy, and I think we'd all be happiest if you gots married he just gots to know you wanna."

Prentiss sighed, listening to little girl. She was so straight forward just like her father could be. She liked that her daughter was so innocent and could only see the world in black and white. Then she realised that Aemelia was right about Reid not being like Morgan. Morgan would think that a woman proposing was an affront to his masculinity but she didn't think Reid would feel the way. Prentiss knew that she wanted to move forward with Reid and the next logical step would be to get married. She just worried she might rushing things. She tucked Aemelia in and left the room her mind still full of questions. She tried to read a book while she waited for Reid but she couldn't focus so instead she put on the TV. He came in the door and kissed her on the cheek softly. He then went into Aemelia's room and tucked her in before going back into the living room.

"I missed you," Prentiss told him, running her hand along his cheek.

"I missed you too," he told her, resting his hand on her hip. "I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm happy you're home too, Spencer." She kissed him softly but pulled away when he went to deepen the kiss. "Have you thought about where we're going with this?"

"I was thinking our bedroom."

"Not tonight, us, in general. Aemelia asked me if we were going to get married tonight and I told her I didn't know. I want to get married Spencer, we're committed to each other we have a daughter together, it just feels like now is the right time."

"I agree," he assured her. "I was waiting for your ring to come in before I asked you. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Prentiss gasped. "What, ring?"

"I had a ring designed for you because nothing I saw was what I wanted to give you. I didn't want to propose and not have a ring."

Prentiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't expecting him to have had plans to propose to her. She was just thinking about how she wanted him to know she did want a future with him. She thought he might not see that because she had only been home for a few months. She realised he wanted the same thing, and despite all the time they had spent apart he was still committed to her. He ran his hand along her cheek.

"We can tell everyone that we're engaged and we're waiting on your ring," he told her. "Or tell them you asked me."

"Spencer," she sighed. "I don't know what I want to say. I kind of want to go back in time and just wait for you to do whatever you had planned, but I also want to be able to tell Aemelia we're getting married because that's what moms and dads do when they love each other."

"Then we tell her that we're getting married and if everyone starts asking question because she tells them we'll deal with it when it happens. All that matters to me is that we get married with our family there."

"I want that too Spencer."

"Then it's done, and as soon as your ring is ready I'll give it to you."

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. She sighed softly wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled away a moment later and laid her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. They stood there for a long moment enjoying being able to be together again. Since she had been back they no longer took the quiet moments they shared for granted.

"I love so much," she whispered. "I was starting to think I might never get the chance to become Missus Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I love you too," he told her. "I thought I would never find anyone who would want to marry me then you came back into my life. I thought I was happy just having Aemelia in my life until I saw you standing on my doorstep. You gave me everything I never thought I'd have."

"I wish it all could have been different."

"It's the end that matters, and I'm never letting you go again."

She kissed his cheek. "And I have no plans of leaving again. This is too good."

"That must be why we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I hope everyone will be happy for us."

"They will be, we've waited a long time for this."

"Too long." He kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around him, and deepened the kiss. He smiled as they kissed. Both of them knew that this was a new beginning for them even though they knew it wouldn't always be easy they were ready to face anything along the way. They had already been through a lot but they both found that it was easier to face the hard times when they weren't alone. They knew that Aemelia would be happy that her parents were going to get married. They were finally raising her together, and giving her everything they thought she needed to grow up to be as happy an adult as she was a child. Prentiss was glad to finally get to be a mother while Reid was thrilled to have someone he could help to raise the way he wished he could have been. It still amazed him some days that the little girl was really his, and he still insisted that she favoured her mother even though she had a lot of her father's traits and personality.

End Part 40

Notes: YAY! This wasn't how I was going to have this happen but it just worked out... Tomorrow the epilogue and then you'll have to find somewhere else to get your Prentiss Reid fic. thank you for the kind reviews it's so awesome to know there will be happies in my inbox when I get home.


	41. Epilogue

Title: Life's a Journey (Part 40 of 40)  
>Author: trista groulx (dustytiger)<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista, please don't sue me. I know that CM is owned by lotsa ppl who are not me, including the network, creator, writers, actors and actresses that bring the show to life weekly.<br>Summary: After the events of the Doyle storyline Prentiss and Reid's lives change. Will they come together again?  
>Notes: Okay, so some of you have the point of the epilogue figured out, I think I'm predictable. I think I tied up all the lose ends. I know this fic could have gone on longer *cough*forever*cough* but everything needs an end. In the last few parts I have changed voices to Prentiss' so this proves to me that it's time to end it. This was a fic that was supposed to be about Reid and his daughter originally. I'm glad that some of you have fallen in love with Aemelia she's been so much fun to write. I'll probably write something new at some point I just don't know when I'll be up for it. Sorry I have not been review replying, it's just too painful to write an honest personal response to each one of you so I'd rather just tell you that from the bottom of my heart the support with this fic, has been overwhelming and I thank you all for coming on this journey with me.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss woke up when she felt something moving. Since what had happened with Doyle whenever she felt the slightest change in the night she would always wake up and worry what might be going on. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down, and realised she wasn't alone in a bed in a strange European city. She was sleeping next to her husband. She smiled when she realised that Reid's hands were splayed across her belly.<p>

She realised that the movement she had just felt was just their son kicking as he grew inside of her. She was enjoying how engaged Reid was in the pregnancy. He wanted to be with her for all of her appointments. He talked to her belly every night he was home. Most of the time when she would wake up in the middle of the night she would find Reid's hands on her expanding belly, it made her wish she could have had that while she was pregnant the first time.

"Emily," Reid groaned. "Are you all right?"

Despite the fact she tried not to wake him, he always seemed to notice that she would wake up in the middle of the night. She thought it might because he had been alone with Aemelia as a baby and he had learned how to listen for even the most subtle changes in the house.

"I'm fine Spencer, go back to sleep," she assured him, her voice shaking.

"You don't sound fine. Did you hurt your back again? Are you having Braxton-Hicks contactions?" he asked her sitting up. "It's not unusual for a woman your age to go into labour early."

"No, he was kicking and I was startled by it. Go back to sleep. I'm fine, it's nothing really."

"I'll get you a cup of tea, it will help calm your nerves."

"I don't want a cup of tea, it's fine," she growled, then realised there was a sad look on his face. "Thank you Spencer, but I just want to go back to sleep."

She liked that he worried so much about her, and wanted to take care of her every need, but sometimes it grated on her nerves. She was happy to not have to endure a second pregnancy alone but her hormones would often get the best of her; and she hated making her husband look like a kicked puppy. She wrapped her hand around his. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her engagement ring. Every time she saw the custom made white gold ring with her birthstone and Aemelia's set in it she began to calm down.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Emily," he told her before kissing her softly.

He pulled her back toward him, resting his hand on her belly again. Prentiss smiled enjoying having him beside her throughout everything. Reid was learning everything he could about pregnancies and she was almost certain he knew more about pregnancy than she did from all the research he had done. He wanted to be involved in as much as he could after having missed out of Prentiss' first pregnancy. Prentiss was glad she no longer had to worry about waking up in a strange city alone. She began to drift back to sleep thinking about everything she had been through since she had been home. It hadn't been easy but the family was now in a comfortable routine, and were excited for the baby's arrival.

Prentiss never thought she would be able to find such happiness again after what had happened with Doyle. The times she would wake up thinking she was in a hotel room somewhere in Europe seemed to be going away the longer she was home. She heard the door creak open and she smiled knowing that it was their daughter looking for her father. She had long ago accepted that Aemelia and Reid would always have a special bond and hoped she would have that bond with their soon to be born son. Aemelia was daddy's little girl and Prentiss was thrilled she had been able to give him that. She knew had she not had to go into hiding Reid would never have been as comfortable being a father as he was.

"Daddy?" Aemelia whispered.

"Mm, yes, Princess?" Reid replied sitting up again.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course you can. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

She climbed into the bed, holding her bunny plushie in her hand. The toy was looking worse for wear, but Reid didn't see the point of trying to get her to let it go. She curled right up to Reid. He smoothed her long brown hair, tucking it behind her ear. Prentiss could watch them for hours. She had dreamed about watching Reid with their children long before they had even started to date, and getting to see it in person always warmed her heart. She tried not to wince when the baby kicked, wanting attention of his own. She rubbed her belly reassuringly, grinning.

"I won't scare my brother if I tell you Daddy about my dream, will I, Mom?" Aemelia asked her mother.

"No you won't," Prentiss assured her.

"I dreamed that Mom had to go and hide again, and she had to take my brother with her. I liked it when it was just you and me daddy, but I like having a mommy and that I'm going to have a brother."

"Princess, Mom isn't going to go anywhere again," he assured her. "We're not going to let her go anywhere like that again."

"Okay, Daddy."

Prentiss couldn't help but smile when she heard that. Aemelia always believed everything her father told her, it was like he had hung the moon and stars just for her. She loved the bond that they had, and was excited to watch Reid bond with his son. After everything that had happened with Doyle she never thought she would find such happiness. For the first time in a long time her life felt normal. She was married to the love of her life, she had an amazing daughter, and a son on the way. She hadn't returned to work, but she couldn't be happier. She never thought she would want to be a house wife but after living alone for so long she embraced her new life.

There were times where she was still amazed that Reid had accepted her back into their lives and she didn't take anything for granted anymore. She had even become closer to her own mother since had been home. After meeting her granddaughter for the first time Elizabeth Prentiss would find time to invite the family to brunches. At first they had been formal affairs with more food than a small army would eat but after Aemelia told her grandmother that it upset her to see food go in the garbage because she was reading about children and families who didn't have enough food the Ambassador had begun to scale down the meals making sure there was enough for only the four of them, and if there was anything left over the cook or server could take it. Reid seemed thrilled that Aemelia had been able to bridge the generation gap between the Prentisses.

Prentiss had also gotten to witness Aemelia's bond with Diana Reid a handful of times since had been back. The little girl always wrote to her grandmother just like her father, but what never ceased to amaze everyone, Diana's doctors included, was that somehow she would always be up for a hug from Aemelia no matter how bad her symptoms had been leading up to the visit. After seeing the way Diana acted with her son she started to understand everything about the way Reid parented their daughter, and why he had been so adamant in some of the choices he had made for her. Despite how she was excelling at school Aemelia still attended regular school with her peers and was put in extracurricular activities, mostly dance classes, to keep her challenged on a regular basis. As much as Prentiss wanted to tell her husband that she would like to let Aemelia try harder classes she couldn't do it knowing some of the things he had had to live through; she was sure that having such firm family support would help her remain socially active she knew only Reid knew how hard it was to go to school with older children and left that decision up to him.

The hardest thing she had had to adjust to since being home was being a stay at home mom, and still being close with the team. It had taken months for her to feel like she was with her family when she was with the team again, and there were still times she felt like an outsider since it had been so long since she had worked with them but as much as she missed it she enjoyed being a mother more than she did chasing down unsubs and scumbags. She was very close with JJ and Garcia and the women would make sure they had a ladies' night monthly. She was closer to Hotch than she would have ever expected because of how close the kids were. Henry, Jack and Aemelia were very close and she wondered where the new baby would fit into the mix; she hoped that Morgan and Garcia would catch the baby bug after meeting their soon to be godson.

Sometimes she was shocked when she realised that it had only been two years since she had come home. So much had changed since then. Aemelia was growing and learning every day. She and Reid were married with another child on the way. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky. When she found out she was pregnant she was sure that it would change everything, since Aemelia was so used to being an only child, but all the little girl could talk about was being a big sister since they had told her. She was the first of her cousins to become a sibling and she loved to rub it in a little since she was the youngest of the three.

Aemelia seemed to have already taken to the role of big sister and had even taken to reading books to the baby at bedtime. When she would read to the baby she would read her older books, she would tell Prentiss it was so that her brother would understand them because she wasn't sure how much he'd learned yet. She liked to tell him fairy tales and stories she made up the best and Prentiss could listen to her daughter tell stories for hours. It still amazed her how much her daughter enjoyed writing, and learning in general and Prentiss hoped that like her father the little girl would never lose that as she grew up.

Prentiss and Reid had agreed to let Aemelia help them chose a name for her baby brother, and after looking at many baby name books and being told a few names she wasn't allowed to call her brother they had decided on Graeme spelled in Latin to go with Aemelia's name. After a lot of debating Reid finally relented and had agreed that their son's middle name should be Spencer. After they were married Prentiss had chosen to take Reid's last name, partly because she didn't want anything else from her past pop up; and partly because Reid didn't seem to care about her changing her name. He was shocked the first time mailed addressed to "Emily Reid" had shown up at their home.

Prentiss could tell that the rest of her family was asleep. She loved it when Aemelia would come into their room. It made her feel like she was really part of the family. Prentiss could feel herself drifting off to sleep, and all she could think about was how lucky she had been to get everything in her life after all she had hidden from the man she loved. There were times she was still amazed he had been able to forgive her; the fact that he had helped her to accept that their marriage really would last even as everyone else's around them fell apart. Emily Prentiss knew she was unique in Reid's life she was the only person who had been able to abandon Spencer Reid and find a place in his heart again; as their wedding bands were engraved she knew true love never dies and they would forever continue the journey of their lives together.

The End

Notes: Thank you and HUGZ to all of you who have taken the time to read this fic. It's humbling and heartwarming to see how supportive CM fans are. I'm sure I'll write another Prentiss/Reid fic at some point, and I'm always on the lookout for new fic to read, especially when I'm broken. So thank you again hugz and kissez for being awesome I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too long -trista


End file.
